LA ORDEN VIRIBUS
by cristalsif
Summary: Me llaman "Problema", siempre ha sido de esa forma para mí... está bien, mi madre no me puso ese nombre, pero ciertamente, es la palabra que más usa mi padrastro para referirse a mí. Soy Kuga Natsuki, tengo 17 años y dicho en los términos de Kane, soy de la clase de personas que carecen de futuro. Me pregunto si ustedes querrán descubrir si el se equivoca o no ¿Se atreven?...
1. Et

_**Esta historia es el resultado de un concurso que se realizó a finales del año pasado. Sentidos mis agradecimientos a quienes me apoyaron en este proceso y bienvenidos los nuevos lectores. Esperando este relato sea de su agrado, espero me hagan saber sus opiniones a través de sus comentarios.**_

 _Disclaimer: Lo personajes de Mai Hime, Otome y todas sus secuelas... pertenecen a Sunrise o a quien en su defecto hubiera comprado los derechos. Esta historia no tiene fines lucrativos, es meramente para la diversión y el sano entretenimiento. Solo la historia es de mi autoria, así como los personajes que me invente en ella..._

 ** _La Orden Viribus_**

 ** _Capítulo 1_**

 ** _Et..._**

Me llaman "Problema", siempre ha sido de esa forma para mí... está bien, mi madre no me puso ese nombre, pero ciertamente, es la palabra que más usa mi padrastro para referirse a mí. Soy Kuga Natsuki, tengo 17 años y dicho en los términos de Kane, soy de la clase de personas que carecen de futuro. Supongo que piensa eso debido a que siempre que llaman de la escuela, el instituto o cualquier otra parte que tenga que ver conmigo, nunca es para dar felicitaciones, o tal vez, si tenemos en cuenta que desde los 10 a—ños cosas extrañas pasan a mi alrededor, cabe la posibilidad de que él podría tener razón.

Recuerdo la primera ocasión en que cosas malas pasaron en derredor de mí, aquella vez que tuve una pesadilla con la señora Nigishi, mi profesora de matemáticas, esa mujer me detestaba y me hacía la vida cuadritos, pero vamos... no deseaba que le pasara eso. Aquella noche después de tener ese extraño sueño en el que dos sombras oscuras la rodeaban y envolvían hasta asfixiarla sin que yo pudiera hacer nada, me desperté, la habitación había descendido unos grados de temperatura, y mis gritos despertaron a mis padres. Le conté a mamá aquel horror nocturno esperando como cualquiera, que el albur cambiase el destino de un sueño narrado, pero lo siguiente que oímos mientras desayunaba para ir a la escuela, fue el teléfono sonando para dar la noticia de que ese día sería de duelo en la escuela por el fallecimiento de Nigishi, solicitaron que llevara una banda negra en el brazo por motivo del luto.

Me angustié, cuando después y entre rumores supe que ella murió siendo atacada por dos perpetradores, quienes la estrangularon hasta matarla por unos pocos billetes en su cartera, era el mismo número de sombras y forma de homicidio que en mi pesadilla; al principio pensé en la casualidad, luego tuve que guardar silencio, vi venir las muertes de muchas más personas y lo soporté porque a muchos de ellos no los conocía. Pasó el tiempo, llegó ese momento en el que no supe si tenía la maldita providencia de ver llegar la muerte de las personas o si mis acercamientos al mundo onírico eran la causa de sus decesos, si mi soñar sembraba un funesto destino en los infortunados, entonces no volvería a dormir; claramente mamá no estuvo de acuerdo y de cualquier forma acabé durmiendo no más tarde de las 10 de la noche. Al final concluí que era imposible saberlo, evité hablar del tema o contarle a otras personas, excepto por una chica en la que confiaba, mi mejor amiga, Mai Tokiha.

A su lado dejé de sentirme tan diferente, me integré un poco e incluso tuve un grupo de conocidos, llegué a acostumbrarme, a dejar de asociar mis pesadillas con personas, dejé de interesarme en los demás para no saber qué personas cercanas o distantes sucumbían en medio de mis oníricos más detestables, la gente muere simplemente. Las cosas fueron bien por un tiempo, quise sentir que eran pesadillas nada más, hasta que un horror nocturno me mostró la cara de gente muy querida por mí; sus padres. Vi el auto apagando sus vidas como un soplo extingue la flama de una vela, el mundo haciéndose trizas y la burla de aquellas sombras. Ese día me desperté gritando, llena de miedo, salí en pijama en plena nevada, llegué casi en estado de hipotermia a la casa de los Tokiha, lloré y supliqué que no se fueran de viaje porque morirían, pero qué era yo... sino una niña diciendo locuras incoherentes, pese a todo, logré que las circunstancias cambiaran, no así el destino, no por completo.

Ellos no se fueron de viaje como lo tenían estimado, su padre tomó el auto para llevarme a casa y devolverme a mi familia, la cual debía estar más que preocupada por mi huida, mientras me decía de no hacer locuras como esa, entonces un ebrio que se pasó un semáforo en rojo hizo añicos la existencia de Tora Tokiha, a mí me destrozó un par de huesos. Él murió, yo estuve en coma dos semanas... a pesar de eso, sobreviví. Nada pudo ser igual después de eso, el mundo quiso recordarme por qué tenía que ser una solitaria persona. Aún recuerdo las palabras de Mai cuando la vi en el hospital. _"¡Debiste ser tú! No él"_ Ella sabía mi secreto, así que lo usó en mi contra plagada del dolor de su pérdida, no se haría nunca una idea de la profunda herida que dejó en mí.

 _"Hubiera dado mi vida por ellos... tu mamá no fue"_ Sonreí con el llanto en los ojos, pues al menos por una vez mis pesadillas no se habían hecho realidad por completo. Ciertamente eso no sería un consuelo para alguien después de la muerte de un padre y no lo fue para ella.

 _"No la menciones... no sea que algo malo le pase por tu culpa"_ Dijo eso antes de salir corriendo, sentí el llanto humedeciendo mis puños cerrados. Fue difícil, pero decidí que era mejor estar sola para no sentir otra vez ese dolor y mamá me dijo que nunca más volviera a contar mis pesadillas a nadie, porque las personas siempre temerán lo que no entienden. Como si yo no estuviera aterrada o si entendiera más que ellos, lo cierto es que sabía menos que todos.

Tuvieron que transferirme de escuela, la gente me molestaba por los rumores y al final, me harté de permitir que pisotearan algo más que mi orgullo, de modo que decidí hacer algo al respecto. Aprendí a defenderme con los puños, asistí a clases de defensa personal, me hice mejor que buena en ello y puse suficientes murallas en derredor de mí, al final las personas me tenían miedo, pensaban que era un monstruo y por tanto lo mejor por hacer si apreciaban su existencia, sería hacerse a un lado cuando yo pasaba. Llegó así el día en que me lo creí, comencé a actuar así en casa y creo que fue bueno que naciera mi hermana, ya estaba grande y ella podría ser todo lo que yo no fui para mis padres.

Las circunstancias tomaron su curso, pero como siempre en mi vida, las cosas nunca acaban de calmarse por completo, llegados los quince años algo cambió dentro de mí al tener esas desastrosas pesadillas, una vez volvía a la realidad veía flamas azules junto a mi cama, era fuego pero no había una mecha o algún objeto incendiándose, hacía incluso mucho frío y estalactitas de hielo se formaban en las patas de la cama, mi cuarto era un congelador en el que bien podrían poner unas sodas a enfriar.

Lo que ignoraba entonces es que cada vez que me enojaba demasiado, flamas azules manaban en derredor de mí, como aquella vez que me empujaron en la academia y caí a un charco de lodo, me levanté, miré con odio a la zorr...a esa, la que me había empujado, iba a darle una buena paliza, pero cuando sujeté la muñeca de la desgraciada que osó tanto, aprendí rápidamente que el frío quema incluso más que el fuego, porque sin usar tanta fuerza yo dejé mi mano marcada en su muñeca. No estoy muy segura de qué vieron Annia y sus compinches, pero salieron corriendo como si sus almas fuesen perseguidas por el demonio en persona. Lógicamente todo se supo, castigada dos meses en mi habitación sin derecho a Mayonesa, lo cual fue inhumano. ¿Era mi culpa no poder controlarlo? Oh perdón Kane debí dejar que me golpearan, ups mamá, nací con flamas integradas... y las malditas hacen lo que les viene en gana cada vez que tengo sentimientos.

La siguiente cosa que se salió de control pasó hace un mes. Fui a una fiesta, sí... supongo que tontamente supuse que Mai querría arreglar las cosas y por eso me invitó a su fiesta, por una vez bajé la guardia y como siempre que eso pasa, terminé arrepintiéndome. Aún si estudiaba en otro lado, ella era la chica "soy todo popularidad" en más que solo su academia, y su carta le daba esperanzas a la única cosa que no había podido arreglar en mi vida: nuestra amistad. Aquello era en mi memoria de esas pocas cosas dulces y atesoradas que valdría la pena conservar, mi alegría desapareció cuando al entrar por la puerta tras entregar la invitación al tipejo que vigilaba la entrada, me topé con su mirada y sus ojos se llenaron de espanto, luego de sorpresa; claramente no estaba al tanto de mi arribo, lo supe instantáneamente... caí en una broma bien tramada. Todos se quedaron mirándome, casi pude ver culpa en su violácea mirada, aunque estaba preciosa en ese vestido rojo, ese color siempre le vino tan bien. Levanté la barbilla, yo ya no era esa persona, atrás de mí tenía a mi propia acompañante, es claro que hay gente para todas las cosas y yo soy el objeto de idolatría de unas tantas personas, algunos de los miembros de la fiesta alzaron la vista y con un ademán de sus rostros me enviaron silenciosos saludos, los ignoré... porque mi indiferencia es lo que aman de mí. Miré de soslayo atrás, una chica se asió a mi brazo, era una interesante rubia del equipo de voleibol, continuamos con nuestro camino hasta que un sonido molesto alcanzó mis oídos.

—Ja, no puedo creer que vinieras...— Escuché la voz de Nao, la chica era el mejor reemplazo de mí que pudo conseguir Tokiha, una pequeña zorra a la que todos los chicos de la fiesta seguramente le conocen ya el color de la ropa interior y puede que algo más. —¿Realmente creíste que Mai te invitaría a su fiesta cuando por tu culpa pasó lo que pasó hace tiempo?—

Aunque sintiera una espina adentrarse más profundamente dentro de mí, sonreí con autosuficiencia. —¿No tienes algo más que hacer? ¿Además de lamer las heridas de la última paliza que le dimos a su equipo en el triatlón?— Llevé una de mis manos al bolsillo de mi pantalón, mirando a la pelirroja menor con una expresión despectiva. —¿O sigues herida porque jamás hice caso de tus insinuaciones…? cuando una mujer tiene un letrero de esos en la frente, no vale mi tiempo ¿Comprendes?—

—¡Entonces vete! No eres bienvenida...— Dijo roja de la ira y la vergüenza la mezquina araña.

—Que venga tu amiguita y me lo diga en la cara... yo no hablo con lacayas— Murmuré antes de continuar mi camino hacia el jardín donde las bebidas estaban dispuestas.

Una vez allí, Aika intentó animarme, tomamos un par de tragos, bailamos con la música del Dj que seguramente contrató su madre. Avivé los recuerdos en cada lugar de esa casa, memorando cada momento después de que las cosas se torcieran tan terriblemente, Yasuna Tokiha no me culpó jamás por lo que le pasó a su marido, ella hizo que todo el peso de la ley cayera sobre el sujeto ebrio que estampilló su auto contra el nuestro, incluso me permitió entrar en su casa muchas veces después de eso, pero Mai ya no me quería ahí, así que con el tiempo dejé de venir. Takumi, su hermano menor aún me habla, somos buenos amigos... la verdad es que por él me enteraba de cómo estaba ella, yo nunca dejé de cuidarla desde las sombras, como si me espantara que mi premonición se cumpliera algún momento después, afortunadamente eso nunca pasó, Yasuna está en perfecta salud.

Nadie lo sabe pero tomo medicamentos, Saeko me llevó al psiquiatra después del incidente con la muñeca de aquella chica, aunque el doctor se cuestionaba cómo le había hecho una quemadura con las manos desnudas a alguien, mi madre siempre quiso pensar que yo tengo fuerza suficiente para estrangular un pedazo de piel de semejante manera. Al final concluyeron que la chica mentía, que yo usé un encendedor o algo así y supuestamente no lo recordaba debido a un episodio psicótico, ya saben cómo hablan de raro los doctores; al final todos enterraron el asunto en sus memorias y con el Geodix, incluso yo pude volver a dormir como un ser humano decente. El problema, no puedo tomar alcohol con esa pastilla así que desde la mañana no la tomo, pero esta noche no tengo en mente dormir así que no hay problema.

—Eh Kuga...— Oí mi nombre cuando bailaba adherida cual solapa a mi acompañante, más le vale que valga la pena.

Lo miré esmerándome por recordar quién era, ah sí, el capitán del equipo de Kendo. —Hay un sujeto nada recomendable con tu amiga... creí que querías saberlo—

—Yo no tengo amigos, Takeda...—

—Es Mai, la acosa Yuichi...— Recordaba al sujeto, un mechas tintadas que se unió a una banda de la zona esperando impresionar a las chicas, entiendo por qué se interesó en Mai, ella es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, hermosa y con unos... encantadores atributos, como sus lindos ojos, sí... es el modo de intentar las cosas lo que no me gusta.

Dejé abandonada a la chica con la que vine y comencé a caminar hacia el lugar donde la ví la última vez, pero me detuve un breve momento para volverme a ver al moreno. —¿Y traicionas a tu amigo?—

—Prefirió otras cosas... no es mi amigo— Respondió desviando la mirada muy sonrojado.

—Entiendo...— Murmuré antes de correr hacia la casa, era como saber o sentir exactamente hacia dónde ir, entender dónde iban las cosas mal.

Llegué trotando a la segunda planta de la casa, un lugar prohibido para el resto de los asistentes a la fiesta, yo que había estado allí como mil veces hace años, conocía el sitio como a la palma de mi mano, pero no veía a nadie en ningún lado. Agudicé el oído y pude escuchar el sonido de un objeto caerse al final del pasillo, justo dentro de la habitación de Mai. Llegué frente a la puerta, me detuve cuando se escuchaban ruidos, algún gemido y una risa, una variante de sonidos que jamás le escuché antes a la que fuera mi amiga de la infancia.

Ella iba a tener sexo en su cumpleaños número 17, con un nada recomendable chico, pero era su cuerpo ¿No? Suspiré dispuesta a irme cuando la voz de aquella pelirroja atrajo mis pensamientos y mi alerta.

—No... Tate yo— Apenas era un murmullo al otro lado de la puerta, algo que nadie hubiera podido escuchar. —No estoy segura de esto—

—Vamos nena... no me trajiste aquí para nada, no somos niños ¿Entiendes?— Refutó la voz del sujeto que supuse, es Yuichi. Casi sentí arcadas ante el tono que empleó...

Me acerqué silenciosamente a la puerta, no soy de escuchar conversaciones así pero no habiendo más maneras... —No estoy preparada... eso es lo que tienes que entender tú—

—Me advirtieron de tus jueguitos, siempre incitando a los hombres, pues preciosa... verás que esta vez será la última que lo haces...—

—No Tate... por favor...— Un objeto cayó al suelo. —¡Suéltame!—

—Ja... ya estamos aquí, será rápido, verás como no duele tanto bombón—

No necesitaba tener mucha imaginación para saber lo que pasaría y con el ruido de abajo sería extraordinario que alguien oyera sus gritos. Automáticamente intenté abrir la puerta, pero vaya que estaba bien cerrada, habían sido extremadamente precavidos. —Mai... abre la puerta... ¡Mai!— Grité esperando que tuviera la oportunidad de darme paso.

—¿Natsuki?—

—¡Lárgate entrometida!— Escuché la voz de aquel despreciable.

Un sollozo. —Nat... Natsuki... ¡Ayúdame!— El sonido de un golpe y el repentino silencio de mi normalmente escandalosa ex—amiga puso mis nervios al límite.

—Si le tocas un solo cabello... juro... juro que voy a... ¡Voy a matarte Yuichi!— Grité presa del pánico, no lo supe entonces, que esa promesa se haría realidad.

.

.

.

—Natsuki... llegamos—

Volviendo a la realidad, miro por la ventana del auto de mi madre que se ha detenido frente a una blanca edificación, básicamente un instituto abandonado de la mano de dios y de la civilización, con dimensiones extremadamente grandes para la cantidad abrumadoramente pequeña de gente que hay aquí. _"Reformatorium Destiny"_ se lee en la entrada sobre el gran portón de platinadas rejas, del mismo modo que en la base de una antigua pero lustrada estatua con dos preciosos arcángeles en pie de lucha, los cuales someten bajo sus pies y amenazan con sus lanzas a un raquítico y feo ser demoníaco.

No fue mi culpa, por dios. La miré suplicante... —La iba a violar... Ma, no puedes culparme por defenderla... tú sabes que yo—

—Lo siento nena, sé que no querías herir a nadie, pero el juez exigió que vinieras aquí por tu seguridad y la de otras personas, afortunadamente no pudieron encontrar una causalidad para ese incendio espontáneo y no es un cargo de asesinato en tu historial, sin embargo tendrás que quedarte aquí por un tiempo... pero anímate mi niña, Mai vendrá a verte este fin de semana, ten calma amor— Veía la sonrisa angustiada de madre, iba a encerrarme en un lugar lleno de asesinos reales, eso no era muy esperanzador para mí.

Lo intenté otra vez. —Te juro que yo... no lo maté, todo pasó sin... sin que pudiera prevenirlo, te lo juro—

Sus ojos verdes igual que los míos, me observaron con una fría determinación, supe entonces que no cambiaría de parecer. —Natsuki, hazlo por tu bien, por Alyssa, si pierdes el control otra vez y ella está cerca ¿Podrías perdonarte herirla? Hazlo por mí cielo... te juro que nada me duele más—

—Ya aparecieron las llaves...— Ahora lo entiendo todo. —Supongo que podría quemar la casa, o a mi hermanita pequeña, Ja... soy la flama azul, así me apodaron los periódicos ¿Verdad?— Sentí la ira incrementarse dentro de mí; sí, mi hermanita que es a todas luces un angelito de luz, cuya voz de ruiseñor, de querubín la hace parecer a todas luces un ser celestial. Alguien que realmente está mejor sin mí, todos ellos estarían mejor sin mí. —No digas más, aquí me quedo y tranquila, no tienes que volver por aquí...— Abrí la puerta, salí del auto y cerré la puerta con toda la ira que tenía dentro, se escuchó el vidrio crujir. ¡Genial! Ahora le daba la razón.

—Eres tan terca como tu padre, en serio hija... no es como dices— Con el mando del llavero y sin hacer caso del daño que le causé a su precioso auto, quitó el seguro del porta equipaje, lo abrí y saqué mis cosas.

—Afortunadamente para todos, él está muerto... así debería estar yo, ¿A nadie se le pasó por la mente suponer que quizás quien iba a morir ahí, sería yo? ¿No podría haberme incendiado si hubiese estado en ese lado del lugar? Trató de estrangularme ¿Sabes?— El temor en sus ojos mezclado con esa preocupada duda me hizo más daño, no sabía si le gustaría que no existiera o qué. —No lo pensaste mamá... que él estuvo a muy poco de acabar conmigo, apenas pude sacármelo de encima y después, simplemente lo ví incendiarse antes de perder el conocimiento, esa es la verdad— Posé la mochila en mi hombro y la maleta en mi otra mano. —Pero Kane, dijo que no era conveniente revelar eso o de verdad pensarían que lo hice, matar a alguien por ira, matarle para evitar que me lo hiciera primero— Después de todo Kane es abogado y si me indicó eso, seguro que fue para evitar algo peor.

—¿Él hizo qué cosa?— Negó con la cabeza murmurando entre dientes algo sobre una charla seria con su marido. —Y aunque sea cruel decirlo por ese pobre chico... me alegro que fuera él y no tú—

—¿Pobre chico?— Sentí un tic en mi ceja. —Si yo no hubiera subido ahí, hoy la noticia en el periódico sería de cómo la Srta. Tokiha fue violada y asesinada en su propia casa por un desconocido... gracias mamá, mejor ve a recoger a Alyssa en la escuela, ella sí será una buena inversión de hija—

Me di la media vuelta sin mirar atrás, frente a la entrada estaba de pie una mujer de cortos cabellos blancos con cara de estreñida y amargada, una monja seguro... Pese a lo que hubiera querido, que se reducía a estar sola en medio de mi nada glamurosa entrada a un reformatorio, esperando que no viniera mamá a mis espaldas y ahorrarme un par de peleas con los posibles abusadores del lugar, para los que sería una presa fácil por ese hecho. Claramente no tuve tanta suerte, madre no me dejó ir sola, caminó silenciosamente junto a mí mientras yo me sentía avergonzada por hacerla vivir este momento, ingresando a su hija en un reformatorio por sospecha de asesinato, era como para dejarme abandonada aquí, cerrar la puerta y tirar la llave.

Pese a todo se miraba tranquila, como cuando aparenta que nada pasa. La escuchaba hablar con la mujer mayor, cuestionando sobre la seguridad del lugar, la posibilidad de que yo recibiera agresiones de otras personas verdaderamente malas. A cada maternal pregunta, Miss María como había dicho llamarse aquella mujer mal encarada, argumentaba el bajo índice de denuncias, irregularidades o se vanagloriaba de los altos estándares que ocupaba aquel reformatorio, con la tasa más exitosa de reinserciones sociales. Ante todo eso, yo sabía de antemano lo que me esperaba, psicólogos muchas horas al día, drogas experimentales, tratamientos fuera de serie, castigos épicos.

—¿Y sus estudios?— Como toda madre que se digne serlo, esa pregunta no podría faltar. Je, como si yo tuviera un futuro por el que valiera la pena machacar las neuronas y quemarme las pestañas. —Según el juez debe permanecer un año aquí... luego...— Murmuraba esperanzadamente con sus preciosos ojos esmeraldas llenos de la Fe que a mí me faltaba.

—Nosotros tenemos un manejo académico, del nivel del mejor instituto del país, ella asistirá a clases bajo la debida vigilancia— La señora me miró como evaluando si mis neuronas estarían a la altura de las expectativas, tal vez concluyó que no. —Y en realidad, Madame, el juez puso a su hija bajo nuestra custodia porque tiene un alto historial de violencia con respecto a sus coterráneos y compañeros de clase, es una intervención directa la que se requiere en estos casos, bien puede ser que la Srta. Kuga requiera asistencia psiquiátrica y con ello logremos avanzar bastante durante este año, pero si el problema tuviere otra fuente, cabe la posibilidad de que sea evaluada al final de este periodo y sea trasladada a otras instalaciones más propicias, pues para ese entonces, será mayor de edad—

—¿Insinúa que si ustedes lo consideran ella tendrá que continuar en una institución mental o una cárcel?— Si ella no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, imaginen mi cara al oír esas poco halagüeñas posibilidades.

—No lo insinúo, se lo estoy haciendo saber— Respondió tan parca como era posible, esa mujer de cierta forma me hacía sentir intimidada.

—¿Cómo es posible que no se me informara de esto?—

Miss María levantó una ceja con extrañeza. —Se le informó a su abogado... el señor Kane Krauss, tal vez no tuvo la ocasión de decírselo—

Y por segunda vez ese día madre masculló entre dientes sobre los reproches que mi padrastro tendría que enfrentar esa noche. Caminamos por el lugar, sintiendo sobre mí la penetrante mirada de cada una de las personas con las que nos cruzábamos, como si todos esos chicos y chicas me miraran con la barbilla recta, demasiado altivos y orgullosos de estar en un reformatorio. La sensación se intensificó especialmente cuando unos ojos rojos como la sangre se cruzaron en mi camino, la vi durante un segundo, cruzando por el pasillo en dirección opuesta a la que yo me dirigía, pero se me quedó grabada en la retina, había visto mujeres hermosas, pero ninguna como esa castaña de rostro perfecto y curvas de mujer fatal... Solo por orgullo me negué a seguir su marcha con la mirada, si ella estaba tan recluida como yo, seguramente la vería después.

Nos detuvimos abruptamente y yo agradecí, tener tan buenos reflejos, hubiera quedado muy mal atropellar a una anciana por un mal paso. —Muy bien, esta será su habitación Srta. Kuga, les daremos unos momentos para despedirse ya que los horarios de visita son bastante estrictos, así que la espero dentro de 30 minutos en mi oficina, por favor, sea puntual—

—Se lo agradecemos...— Dicho eso, aquella siniestra dama se marchó, yo entré en la habitación seguida por mi madre, quien cual autómata comenzó a acomodar mi ropa en el closet vacío mientras yo miraba el camarote que seguramente compartiría con otra persona.

No nos dirigimos la palabra hasta el momento en que todo estuvo dispuesto en su lugar, ese silencio estaba matándome, pero sé que no dejé ni una ventana abierta para una conversación. —Hay formas más diplomáticas de deshacerse de la gente... al menos ha debido tener los pantalones de decírmelo en la cara— Creo que debí decir otra cosa, pero era lo que pensaba.

—Ya hablaré con él al respecto Tsuki... no será como dice esa mujer, de ningún modo voy a permitirlo— Parecía fiera enjaulada, sentí cierta calidez al notar que estaba genuinamente preocupada por mí, lo que me llevó a pensar en las posibilidades de lo que tenía sobre mí y sobre lo que pasó.

—¿Y si es lo correcto?— Dudé con una mueca llena de la tristeza que casi siempre escondía en mi frío mirar. —Aunque lo dijera enojada, sí me preocupa de verdad... Alyssa, tú y hasta el idiota de Kane...— Bajé la mirada sabiendo que en el fondo, nada evitaría que me quedara recluida en ese lugar, era una vergüenza que tendría que cargar cada día.

—Natsuki...— Musitó con su suave tono de voz, estaba preocupada. Tomó asiento en el camarote junto a mí, sujetó mis hombros y me obligó a mirarla, a hablarle.

—Si llegara a ser un peligro para las personas mamá... estaría mejor dentro de estas 4 paredes—

—Eso no pasará Tsuki, yo no lo voy a permitir... Me niego a renunciar, eres mi hija... siempre hay una solución, mientras tú así lo quieras yo no pienso rendirme—

—Daría lo que fuera por no tener estos extraños episodios, te juro que me encantaría ser tan normal como cualquier persona— Admití conteniendo la amargura que me había embargado durante tanto tiempo. —Pero... no lo soy—

Silenció mis palabras con sus tibios dedos sobre mi boca, negó con la cabeza y me impidió matar mis propias esperanzas, dándole a mi frente un tierno beso. —Tienes esta posibilidad, Miss María me informó que este sitio es lo mejor de lo mejor, no existe en el mundo un reforma... un lugar tan capacitado para atender el mal que te aqueja, así que te lo pido mi niña... inténtalo ¿Sí?— Con esos ojos de cachorro supe cuán imposible estaba negarme a cualquier cosa, después de todo, tampoco era algo sobre lo que pudiera decidir, había sido una sentencia.

—Está bien... ma— En cuanto dije aquello, sus brazos me envolvieron con firmeza, con la necesidad de protegerme del mundo si hacía falta. —Todo va a estar bien...— Le dije mintiendo solo para verla irse con un poco de paz. Un beso en la frente, ambas sabíamos que su tiempo se había agotado, me entregó la billetera de emergencias indicándome usarla con sabiduría y luego se fue, puedo apostar que noté un par de cristalinos en su faz.

Revisé el contenido de la billetera, una suma en efectivo, la de crédito, una tarjeta inteligente para llamadas, copia de mis documentos más importantes y una foto de los cuatro, Madre y Kane conmigo en el centro cargando a una pequeña Alyssa de 4 años. —Vas a estar mejor sin mí un tiempo, peque...— Susurré suavemente a la rubita de ojos azules, que pareciera olvidar quién es su madre, habiendo tomado todo el ADN de Kane. —Será un largo año...— Suspiré intentando que mis pensamientos, me llevaran a lugares más tranquilos y menos claustrofóbicos.


	2. Sit Amet

_**Hola mis queridos lectores, henos aquí, en el siguiente duelo de este interesante concurso. Me complace informar con orgullo que gracias a su apoyo invaluable hemos vencido en la primera confrontación, casi puedo decir que**_ _ **hubo sangre, sudor y lágrimas, las cuales ahora se traducen en una infinita alegria, pues no puede pedir un escritor alegría más sublime que la de sentirse como hoy yo me siente, dichosa, apoyada, acompañada. Gracias a todas y todos por no guardar sus silencios, por hacer voz sus opiniones y permitirme obtener la victoria, que es en verdad gloriosa porque fue de su mano que pudo lograrse. No obstante, no cesemos en el empeño... dejenme saber en sus opiniones su punto de vista y con ello apoyenme para continuar y alzarnos ganadores hasta el final. Un abrazo de oso para todos.**_

 _ **Sin más espero sea de su agrado.**_

 ** _La Orden Viribus_**

 ** _Capítulo 2_**

 ** _Sit Amet_**

Poseída... tal como lo oyen, esa fue la expresión que empleó la señora de blanca melena y pálida tez, ya ni se tomó las molestias de llevarme con el psiquiatra de la institución para que diagnosticara una esquizofrenia con marcadas alucinaciones sobre alguna fijación piromaníaca, como habían garabateado anteriormente los otros médicos de la mente, en mis registros. Una total falta de seriedad, eso pensé.

En cuanto Saeko se fue, no pasó demasiado para que una chica de pelo negro y ojos dorados arribara a la habitación, que supuestamente tengo que compartir con ella. Si me lo preguntan es una muy mala idea, pero ya que no tengo opinión me limité a obedecer. Lo siguiente fue un recorrido por la extensa edificación, para la que solicitaré un mapa, ya que además de gigante, el reformatorio Destiny es muy antiguo, tiene esculturas angelinas por todas partes, en la madera, en el granito, en los cuadros, en los pisos, además de símbolos en letras bastante antiguas y jeroglíficas que me causan un poco de repulsión. Por la hora de llegada, aquella silenciosa chica quien se presentó con el nombre de Mikoto Minagi me informó que todos los alumnos–reformandos, se encontraban en sus habitaciones y algunos haciendo su llamada diaria, la única que está permitida hacer en todo el día. Si no supusiera que era un reformatorio regulado por la ley, habría sospechado que estábamos en la cárcel, aunque la duda persiste más profundamente cuando la chica de ojos oro se detuvo y me señaló una puerta, una que al abrirse develó una sala de interrogatorios con lo que se adivinaba un vidrio de doble reflejo, una mesa metálica llena de letras aún más marcadas que las que ví en todos lados, una silla de pulcro acero, ya saben cómo en las pelis de policías.

—Una posesión bastante peculiar, Srta. Kuga—

—Je, ¿Y ustedes son lo mejor de lo mejor?— Creo que mi madre se dejó engañar vilmente.

—Su irreverencia es insultante, una jovencita de su clase no...— Miss María, aquella señora del siglo pasado tenía la peculiar manía de sermonear hasta matar a sus oyentes; como siempre y recordando ya mi extendida experiencia en el acto de ignorar a los adultos cuando hablan cosas sin importancia para mí, procedí a hacerle cerebro flotante. Dícese del cerebro flotante, que es el precioso arte de dejar a la mente divagar sobre parajes y memorias más amables que las que se viven en el tiempo presente, pensar en cualquier otra cosa, menos en lo que se está hablando.

—¡Kuga!— Gritó en mis narices la fiera señora, mirándome con sus recriminantes ojos limón.

—Sí, ¿Madame?— Musité como si nada.

—Le cuestionaba... ¿Cuál es el medicamento que consume para mantener a raya sus episodios psicóticos?— Recuperó el porte que la caracterizaba, o dicho de otro modo, esa postura rígida.

—Ah, sí... el Geodix— Busqué entre mis pantalones el tarrito con las medicinas, una en la mañana, otra en la noche y el mundo es... teóricamente hermoso.

La mujer sujetó el tarro entre sus dedos, leyó las etiquetas, levantó una ceja y después lo guardó en su bolsillo.

—Señora...—

—Debe llamarme, Miss María— Refutó con un tono mortalmente frío.

Malvada anciana. —Miss María, si desea hacer pruebas con el medicamento haría bien en tomar unas cuantas y devolverme... Mi propiedad— hice hincapié en ello.

No pude decir más cuando se abría la puerta y la impactante así como desconcertante chica con la que crucé miradas en la tarde, se adentró en la sala sin ninguna clase de protocolo.

—Es una sesión privada...— Reproché, no iba a permitir que aquella chiquilla con la que seguramente compartiré clases o algo parecido, se entere de mis secretos, esas cosas pueden ser perjudiciales en un lugar como este.

—Kuga, ella es la especialista de la que le hablaba...— Musitó la gruñona mujer mirando a la joven con veneración si es que cabe decirlo, fruncí el ceño ¿A qué horas me habló de cuál especialista? Seguro que fue durante el cerebro flotante. —Shizuru Fujino ha sido designada por la directora Kara Berini, para ser tu Cultoris, ella expandirá tu mente y tu espíritu más allá de sus propios límites, abrirá tu ser extrayendo de ti el mal que te aqueja, además de modelarte para ser la obra perfecta del creador, lo que en principio eras...—

—Espero que eso de abrirme, no sea muy literal— Fue lo único preocupante de toda esa palabrería. Busqué con la mirada los ojos escarlata de aquella joven, quien pese a ser como de mi edad, puede que dos años mayor, había sido nombrada por la directora en persona para mangonearme la existencia.

—Veremos...— Esa chica a la que llamaban mi Cultoris sonrió ladinamente, como si supiera algo que yo no, lo cual fue muy molesto.

—Miss María, podría dejarnos a solas por favor, voy a iniciar con un procedimiento breve... si tenemos suerte, la próxima semana podrá dejar ir a Kuga— Se aventuró a decir Fujino, curiosamente la mujer hizo el ademán de marcharse como un obediente perrito.

Levanté una ceja, eso se oía demasiado bien para ser una posibilidad cierta. ¿Qué podía tener una chica como ella para resolver un mal que me ha atormentado desde los 10 años? —Eso me encantaría verlo, pero antes... ¿Acaso va a llevarse mis medicamentos para su uso personal? No es recomendable que se lleve las drogas ajenas y menos que las use ¿No está muy mayor para eso?— A cada palabra que salía de mi boca, aquella mujer de blanca y corta cabellera, enrojecía más y más.

Fujino negó con la cabeza obligándole a mantener la calma, al parecer era tremendamente serena. —Kuga, Miss María no tiene visto usar sus medicamentos, solo va a almacenarlos en un lugar seguro, lejos de su alcance—

Palidecí instantáneamente. —¿Están locas? Esa pastilla es la única cosa que me permite dormir en las noches—

—En realidad, es un placebo... como se le dijo, usted tiene una posesión, no una enfermedad mental— Aclaró con infinita paciencia, aunque pude notar un ligero tic en la perfecta faz de Fujino. —Embotar sus sentidos no hace inexistente el problema—

—Je, no sé quien ha perdido más la cabeza... yo que puedo ocasionar una combustión espontánea por el simple hecho de respirar, cuando todos me dicen que está en mi cabeza, o usted, quien afirma que un ser está alquilando apartamento dentro de mi cuerpo sin mi permiso, ¿Un demonio tal vez?— Pese a que Miss María quiso decirme un par de cosas más, un ademán de la mano de Fujino bastó para que se marchara cerrando con seguro.

—El escepticismo... es la forma en que las personas se apartan de sus más reales miedos— Hizo caso omiso de mí, posó un portafolio negro sobre la mesa que no aprecié hasta el momento en que lo depositaba frente a mí. —Es un mal necesario...— Abrió la cubierta y dejó ver su contenido, una multitud de documentos, separadores, tarritos de cristal con especias. —Lo llamamos velo, a la forma en que los humanos le dan sentido a su existencia a través de la lógica, si comprendieran que su percepción de las dimensiones y del orden de las cosas es tan pobre, ni siquiera osarían exponer un punto de vista—

—Entonces dime pequeña diosa... ¿Qué te hace diferente de mí? Hablas de nosotros como si fuéramos hormigas, nos separas de maneras diferentes, un buen cuerpo no te convierte mágicamente en un ser divino— Refuté con sarcasmo sin dejar de mirar esos jodidamente cautivadores labios rojos. La chica era por mucho una de las mujeres más bellas que hubiera visto y podía contemplarlo cuanto más cerca estaba de ella notando cada detalle de su rostro inexpresivo, casi como una escultura griega y de alguna forma era como si estuviera envuelta en... no sabría describirlo, ¿estaría loca si dijera que luz? No sería nada nuevo, lo de perder el juicio. Me miró directamente buscando tal vez dentro de mi alma.

Guardó silencio, casi pude jurar que sus delineadas cejas se enarcaron con molestia, mas solo fue un segundo y pude haberlo imaginado. —Sé que el ser dentro de ti comprende cada palabra que digo y sabe quién soy, sólo es demasiado cobarde para aflorar por sí mismo—

Pero nada le quitaba que fuera odiosa. —Insistes...— Era la primera en llamarme cobarde con tanta desfachatez y no recibir un puñetazo por ello.

—¿Por qué no miras bien? Retira el velo de tus ojos, deja que el ente vea lo que le espera si persiste su posesión dentro de ti— Advirtió sonriente, una expresión tan vacía como toda ella...

—Un portafolio no...— Sentí un vacío en el estómago cuando volví a mirar el dichoso maletín y en su interior noté con espanto un sin fin de artilugios metálicos propios de alguna especie de tortura del oscurantismo. —Es un buen truco... doble fondo— Deduje rápidamente lo que había pasado, mi mente trabaja vertiginosamente algunas veces para darme respuesta antes de parecer una idiota impresionable.

La belleza castaña suspiró suavemente. —Quiero que aprendas esto, Los descendi son tan poderosos como las huestes a las que pertenecieron durante su vida lucendi, sus hijos por defecto heredan sus fortalezas y flaquezas, sin embargo los grandes son de un número limitado... los demás son abominaciones de sangre diluida, más y más lejos de sus sacrílegos padres... cuanto más se reproducen, más insignificantes son, podría decirse que el material del que están hechos es tan único y especial que no puede replicarse y es que pese a estar corrompidos, ellos fueron creados como nosotros—

—No tengo interés en tu clase de demonología o como sea que se llame— El que fuera un gusto para los ojos no quería decir que no comenzara a aburrirme su insistencia.

—Te va interesar Kuga, porque la manifestación del pecado que predomine en el interior de esa criatura... será su perdición— Esa intensa mirada sobre mí, yo era el reto que tendría por delante. —Veamos cual es el tuyo—

Me puse de pie, dirigí mis pasos hacia la puerta, nada ni nadie haría que continuara con este juego de locos, puse la mano sobre la perilla pero su mano sobre mi muñeca me detuvo con un cosquilleo como una corriente eléctrica. —Fujino... ¿Podría hacer de esta terapia algo más serio?— Le reproché con molestia volviéndome a verla. —La desventura de mis circunstancias no es... motivo de burla— Su iris rojizo, tenía un peculiar tono, un vivo color que me hizo estremecer con solo mirarla, tan cerca que su embriagadora esencia alcanzó mi sensible olfato, tragué saliva y respiré con dificultad.

—Lujuria... ¿Es ese tu pecado?— Parecía una seria pregunta, salvo por el tono jodidamente sensual de su voz.

La sensación posterior, cuando su mano se deslizó desde mi muñeca hasta mi hombro fue electrizante, luego, en cuanto la posó sobre mi pecho, sentí sus dedos sobre la tela presionando un poco, empujando, dí un paso atrás y luego otro, no era dueña de mí. A lentos pasos me dirigió sobre la mesa, me hizo perder el aliento cuando un empujón apasionado me forzó a tomar asiento sobre la placa de metal que hacía las veces de tablón de la mesa. Abrí las piernas involuntariamente cuando su rodilla se apoyó entre ellas en la fría superficie, casi sobre mí colocó sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza y ya no era capaz de pensar, sus suaves cabellos rozaban mis mejillas, su aroma lo embargaba todo haciendo que un ardoroso calor comenzara a sentirse y toda mi sangre estaba acumulada en dos puntos de mi cuerpo, uno: mi cara y el otro: más al sur. Su sonrisa cautivadora se tornaba cada vez más real, su mirada era repentinamente cálida, ya no estaba en ese lugar, eran sábanas en mi espalda, mi habitación, sobre mí tenía a otra persona, una piel más blanca, tan desnuda como la mía, su risa, unos cabellos de otro color, el rojo sangría del iris ahora era lila y los rasgos de esa persona muy conocidos para mí. Sentí sus labios sobre mi cuello, sus manos recorriendo cada prohibido lugar... electrizándome. Toda su exquisita anatomía amoldándose sobre mí, el roce de su pecho en el mío intentando contener en cada respiro nuestra exaltación, su cadera contra la mía en un roce mágico, sentía perder la cordura. La besé enredando mis dedos en sus cortos cabellos rojizos, era la caricia más tierna pero apasionada que hubiera prodigado jamás, con la mirada en ella, di un pico a su nariz, sonreí y me aferré a sus hombros mientras la estrechaba anhelando no dejarla ir. —No te vayas... jamás— Susurré en su oído deslizando mi mano en su espalda, besé su hombro sin detenerme.

—Tómame— Escuché la suave y sensual voz de Mai, sostenía mi mano entre sus dedos, con su boca succionó un par de mis dedos, humedeciéndolos gentil y sugerentemente. Luego los apartó de sus labios guiándolos a parajes de ensueño en la cuna de sus piernas... mi corazón se detuvo por un momento hasta doler.

Sonreí queriendo seguir eternamente en medio de aquel dichoso momento, con su boca ansiosa buscando la mía, suplicando el ser tomada, el desearme dentro de ella. —Mai... mi querida Mai...— Me mordí los labios, cerré la mano y la aparté de ella. La miré a los ojos, sin encontrar en ellos el sentimiento que los míos le prodigaban. Sentí una tristeza tan profunda, desvié la mirada comprendiendo que era un cruel juego y la materia que componía a aquella fantasía se desvaneció instantáneamente. ¿Cómo podría amarme alguien que me ha evitado la mayor parte de su vida? Sí somos ahora un par de desconocidas y ella ese día solo tuvo la suerte de que yo no sepa olvidar. Dolida intenté levantarme para ser nuevamente yo y reprochar lo infame, pero me hallé incapacitada para moverme, pues tenía las muñecas atadas, las imágenes de aquella memorable habitación se apartaron de mi mente y de mi vista dejándome sobre la mesa del Reformatorio Destiny y mi Cultoris, la odiosa Shizuru Fujino a dos pasos de la mesa, tomando apuntes en una planilla.

—Estás... enamorada de la chica del incidente, un buen enfoque para despertar al Crecelius— Musitó como narrando las noticias.

—¿Me drogaste? ¿Qué me hiciste?— Fue tan jodidamente real.

—Los Viribus tenemos poder sobre las cosas, el encanto es una de nuestras numerosas habilidades— Respondió como si eso me hiciera entender una mísera palabra o calmara mi ira, mi indignación.

—No tenías por qué meterte así... en mi mente— Reproché conteniendo la ira dentro de mí, odiaba la sensación entre mis piernas, tan detestablemente delatora, pero más dolía mi corazón... porque aquella extraña había descubierto mi más íntimo secreto, claramente mis sentimientos por Mai Tokiha fueron siempre un poco más que amistosos. Maldije dentro de mis dientes, cuando la herida que creía cerrada llegaba esta mujer imbécil a estropearme más, era mejor seguir haciendo la vista gorda pero Fujino me había mostrado la materialización de mis más tórridos deseos.

—Es raro que un Crecelius, se manifestara por amor, un demonio no sabe amar... seguramente no querías que Yuichi se te adelantara— Concluyó, tensé la mandíbula ¿Cómo podía simplemente desvirtuar mis sentimientos? Era una desgraciada.

—¿Qué rayos es un Crecelius? ¡Habla en español! ¿Es mucho pedir? ¿Es más pedir que me digas por qué me amarraste aquí? ¿Por qué no me liberas? ¿No es inhumano?— De seguro está violando mis derechos... tiene que ser.

—Un Crecelius, es un ser al que denominamos, un "Sin luz"... esa potestad le fue retirada a todos aquellos, los que se rebelaron ante el creador siguiendo los pasos del traidor— Explicó, con expresión de ¿No es obvio?. —Además, no liberaría a alguien que está próxima a manifestarse, sería contraproducente— Volvió a sus apuntes como si yo fuera la cobaya de turno. —Y por el momento, no eres exactamente 'Humana', así que no... no es inhumano— Casi parecía algo tremendamente obvio.

—Eres tú, la que debería estar sobre esta plancha...— Resulta claro que la loca es ella.

—No... eres tú quien yace en el lugar correcto, de otro modo... las líneas no brillarían roj... ¿Azules?—

—Pareces contrariada, ¿Me sueltas de una vez?— Le dediqué mi mejor sonrisa de conquista, pero la castaña hizo caso omiso de mí más interesada en las luces raras que yo no podía ver.

—Sigues siendo inusual, los humanos no proyectan... un aura tan rara...— Shizuru deslizó sus dedos sobre las brillantes líneas de la placa del metal sacro. —Imposible...— Susurró y luego negó con la cabeza. —Lo dejaremos así por hoy, tendremos otra sesión y en esa ocasión te aseguro que voy a usar el instrumental del portafolio, veremos si el miedo... es tu pecado— Tomó el mencionado portafolio, se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse sin hacer caso de mí.

—¿Quieres desatarme?— Dije temiendo que me dejara así, a la merced de cualquier loco en este lugar.

—Claro...— Chasqueó los dedos y caminó hacia la puerta, oí que la abría y se marchaba. Maldita des...

—Serás...— Y me tragué un par de improperios más, me quedé ahí, mirando el techo por algunos momentos, si esta era la mejor alternativa que tenía es claro que no tengo la más remota esperanza de mejorar. Suspiro, un año en este lugar y tengo la sospecha que no voy a sobrevivir hasta el fin de semana.

—¿Tienes hambre?— Era la única voz que conocía y me resultaba grata en Destiny. Dichas tales palabras, un gruñido delator resonó en el lugar, había estado tan molesta por la situación que ni siquiera tuve ganas de comer nada antes de salir de casa. Levanté la cabeza como mejor me fue posible, allí estaba Minagi.

—Ven conmigo...— Indicó Mikoto dispuesta a salir por la puerta mucho antes de que yo pudiera, librarme.

—Desátame primero— Sugerí aludiendo lo evidente.

—Je, eres libre desde hace rato, solo intenta levantarte— Murmuró con amabilidad, casi con paciente ternura.

¿Acaso yo no sabría que estoy libre si ella no vino a desatarme en primer lugar? Lo irónico es que con esas simples palabras, percibí la ausencia de la presión en mis muñecas entumecidas por la tensión que le apliqué antes para librarme. Me erguí, acaricié el lugar donde debería tener marcas, notando que no tenía ninguna magulladura. —Debe ser... que realmente estoy perdiendo la cordura...— Era como retroceder tantos pasos en un solo día, debo estar perdiendo el efecto del Geodix.

—Son ilusiones, Kuga... no hay nada malo con su mente, lo que vió o sintió fue producido por la Viribus Fujino, entiendo lo que se siente, yo pasé por el mismo proceso— Eso era un consuelo, la chica no se miraba tan mal, pero como cualquiera que tuviera un problema mental, por fuera no se vería fuera de lo común. Solo durante un episodio psicótico podría saber exactamente qué mal aqueja a Mikoto, salvo porque ella lo admitiera y si estaba aquí en el reformatorio Destiny es claro que habría perdido el control lo suficiente para meterse en un buen lío, igual que yo.

Pese a todo sonreí con un dejo de ironía. —¿Entonces te drogaron para que fantasearas con una chica?—

—Je, tampoco funcionó... mi pecado no es la lujuria, es la ira...— Admitió levantando los hombros con un poco de vergüenza.

—Así que tienes problemas con la ira...— Eso sería un problema para mí, teniendo en cuenta que es mi compañera de habitación. Mikoto no le dió mucha importancia a mi expresión, quizás estaba tan acostumbrada como yo a que nadie le creyera, me sentí mal de inmediato, porque la estaba juzgando sin escuchar su historia. —¿Cómo acabaste aquí?—

Tensó un poco sus puños y desvió la mirada, magullando con sus manos la corbata que hacía parte de la indumentaria de su uniforme, solo entonces tomé cuidado de la ropa que usaba mi acompañante mientras nos dirigíamos a la cafetería. Era un atuendo de lo más formal, falda tableada de color negro, una cazadora estilo antiguo, negra con líneas blancas en los bordes, como la solapa, los hombros y las mangas dobladas hacia afuera, camisa de seda blanca, corbata vino tinto con el escudo de armas del reformatorio cerca de la punta. Medias hasta la rodilla y zapatos negros estudiantiles. —Bueno... es una larga historia, pero... resumidamente... fue porque incendié el auto del novio de mi madre, él la golpeaba frente a mis hermanos pequeños... eso puede enojar bastante a alguien ¿No?—

Me sorprendió, luego la comprendí en toda forma, si Kane fuera esa clase de sujeto, si él osara golpear a mi madre frente a mi hermanita pequeña, no sé de lo que sería capaz. —Se lo merecía, además, un poco de vandalismo no es...—

—El murió dentro del auto— Me interrumpió antes de que me inventara una historia fantástica que limpiara su honor y buen nombre, sentí escalofríos recorrer mi espalda. —Yo solo quería asustarlo... pero se salió de control, se formaron llamaradas en lugares que no elegí—

—Espera Minagi, si usas un combustible o algo, es imposible controlar hacia donde irán las llamas, lo vimos en química... factores como el viento y elementos ignífugos o combustibles del ambiente, las sillas de un auto son bastante inflamables si son de cuero sintético— Y no es que la clase de la profesora Takamachi se empleara para aprender cómo hacer incendios controlados, más bien... para evitarlos.

Sonrió por ver mi esfuerzo de exculparla, me interrumpió antes de que inventara otra cosa. —Ese es el detalle, Kuga... yo puedo producir fuego a voluntad, lo usé pensando que podía controlarlo— Veía el arrepentimiento en la expresión de Mikoto, sus ojos dorados perdidos en la contemplación de su mano vacía, como si la culpa no le abandonara ni un momento. —... pero no fue así y por eso terminé aquí, no puedo irme y una vez te dan esto...— Se llevó la mano al cuello. —Sabes que la solución a tu problema no será pronto— Desanudó un poco su corbata y tras la prenda formal un dije con una gema roja adornaba... la piedra brillaba con una pequeña flama encendida en su interior.

—Nunca había visto algo así...— Vamos, se venderían como pan caliente. —¿Cómo es posible mantener fuego dentro de una piedra?— Tendría una pequeña instalación de gas o tal vez sería un efecto óptico en el centro... eso seguro. —Me gustaría uno pero de color azul...—

—No es algo para llevar con orgullo— Me informó la morena deteniéndose frente a una gran puerta, me miró a los ojos. —Esa gema, me impide usar el fuego que se salió de control ese día...—

Lo entendí pronto, era el placebo que le había suministrado Fujino a Mikoto para hacerle pensar que todo está bien, muy astuta. —Entonces aférrate a ello— Apoyé dándole un pequeño golpe a su hombro, algo suave y en sí un acto no muy frecuente de mi parte, pero me resultaba natural con ella, me decía el instinto que su compañía haría menos eterna la estancia en Destiny. Luego pensé si esa era la solución de Minagi, me daba ánimos suponer que mi Cultoris o como se llame, pudiera encontrar el mío. Me avergoncé de subestimar sus métodos, tendría que darle crédito más adelante, supongo que alguien tan joven no se miraría muy versada, pero se ha sabido de genios que se han graduado de la universidad a edades muy tempranas.

Minagi asintió con seriedad casi solemne, claramente convencida. Sonrió antes de abrir la puerta, así un celestino aroma inundó nuestros olfatos, de inmediato sentí la acuciante necesidad de probar bocado, así que apuré un poco a Mikoto. De camino al buffet ella me explicó un par de detalles, como que hay gente más loca que yo... y no me refiero a los que están en tratamiento, al parecer hay alumnos que vienen aquí a estudiar por propia voluntad, ya saben... sin la orden de un juez de por medio. Increíble, alguien considera venir tan lejos para asistir a clases, exponerse al riesgo inherente de jóvenes adultos en reformación, por no decir, psicópatas potenciales. A ellos los llaman Eius, que según Mikoto significa, guardianes en obediencia, ahora entiendo que decirles Eius es más práctico en todo sentido y en mi idioma, se vendrían llamando _idiotas_. El asunto, sirven a los Viribus, que en mis términos, son los psicólogos alternativos, porque Fujino no me parece muy ortodoxa que digamos.

Tienen el mismo uniforme de Mikoto, salvo por su corbata, que es de un pulcro blanco perla. La ropa que se usa en Destiny sí que tiene importancia, por ejemplo, los Viribus lucen un uniforme literalmente contrario al de los demás estudiantes, mismo diseño, pero en blanco y con la camisa de seda negra. Sus corbatas oscilan entre el dorado, la plata y el cobre, como si aquello fuera una demarcación del rango. Algo de cultura general para cualquiera que desee sobrevivir en un lugar, es mirar cómo están agrupadas las personas en las horas de comida, el status quo se visualiza siempre en ese momento y claro, vi quiénes estaban arriba en la cadena. No me sorprendió volver a toparme con la presencia de la Viribus Fujino, como le llamó Mikoto. Ella estaba rodeada por un séquito de hombres y mujeres con ropas blancas, sus sacos llevaban bordados más elaborados que los de los demás.

—¿Qué es un Viribus?— Cuestioné mientras servían nuestros platos, algunas expresiones de disgusto se extendieron por toda la fila, supe entonces que no eran santos de la devoción de nadie, básicamente, caían mal a todo el mundo, a todos los de este lado de la línea, los sujetos de negro con corbatas de colores. Porque sí, obviando a los Eius o lame botas que hacían algo como un cerco de seguridad en derredor de los blancos, todos los demás, tenían una corbata de algún color que para el momento no entendía para qué servía o que diferenciaba.

—Lo hablaremos luego, muero de hambre— Y así Mikoto me sacó del aprieto.

Con dos bandejas bien surtidas, fuimos a una mesa en la esquina más apartada, allí vi a dos chicas, una joven de piel blanca, castaña de ojos azules que me miró amablemente y otra morena, con una sonrisa más bien burlona, alta, de ojos café y cabellos marrón oscuro.

—Esta es la caridad del día, ¿Mikochin?— Cuestionó la última, ganándose así mi desprecio inmediato.

—Será mi compañera de cuarto, no la molestes... Chie— Dicho esto tomamos asiento en la mesa y yo intenté no hacerle demasiado caso, era la típica buscapleitos.

—Soy Chie Harada, creo que es un gusto que me conozcas— ...y muy 'humilde'.

—No le hagas caso, soy Aoi Senou...— Intervino un poco las cosas la otra joven mientras Mikoto, se dedicaba a lo suyo... comer. Al parecer es una mujer de gustos y acciones simples.

—Soy Natsuki Kuga, es un gusto conocerte— Dije lo más cortésmente que me sabía.

—¿Y cuál es tu pecado? Es raro que le asignen compañía a Mikoto— Volvió a importunar, Harada.

—Veo que todos tienen eso muy quemado en el chip, además... no es algo que te concierna— Fruncí el ceño, así que ese era el modelo terapéutico general, por demás raro.

—Se sabrá... posiblemente, tienes mucha ira...— Volvió a emplear ese tono molesto de superioridad.

—Chie... contrólalo— Gruñó Mikoto por lo bajo y la morena tragó saliva antes de guardar silencio. Deduje rápidamente, que ella ya había tenido la mala suerte de ver a la chica de ojos dorados en un episodio de ira descontrolada.

Después de eso, tuve un almuerzo silencioso, aunque no menos vigilado... sentía un par de ojos o puede que varios pares, sobre mi nuca. En cuanto acabó, que di gracias, Mikoto se ofreció a mostrarme el lugar, para que me fuera acostumbrando y para salir de aquella incómoda sala donde yo me sentía carne fresca en medio de un montón de buitres. Después de pasar por los pasillos hasta los dormitorios, la biblioteca, las aulas, la cafetería, las duchas, la zona de deportes, la sección de la docencia y la residencia de los Viribus, Mikoto me señaló una reja con dirección de una zona prohibida... —Si vas allí, podrías perder el juicio...— No dije nada, simplemente asentí, no tenía la intención de probar lo contrario.

Al final fuimos al mausoleo, sí, el lugar más romántico del mundo en el que un campo lleno de lápidas se extendía hasta la arboleda al pie de la montaña. —Muy pocos vienen aquí... me gusta la calma que ofrece— Murmuró tomando asiento en la base de una escultura en la que un demonio era sometido por un ángel, obviamente figuras similares abundaban por el lugar. ¿Por qué era tan importante o qué clase de fijación tenía con el tema el diseñador de ese reformatorio?

Pero pronto entendí por qué a Minagi le gustaba el sitio, era silencioso, el viento mecía gentilmente nuestros cabellos y no, ya no me sentía vigilada por todos, no tenía ese peso en la espalda.

—Todas esas miradas... tengo que acostumbrarme— Dije más para mí que para mi silenciosa acompañante.

—Dejará de ser un problema cuando se sepa cuál es tu pecado— La seriedad en su rostro me sorprendía, no podía hablar en serio ¿o sí? —Siempre que alguien viene y no es un Eius, se genera mucha expectación sobre ello, es frecuente que apuesten y ten cuidado Kuga, algunos son capaces de forzar las cosas para saberlo cuanto antes... ya sabes, para tomar ventaja—

—No tengo un pecado Minagi, tengo muchos... como cualquier persona, entiendo que les laven el cerebro, pero exageras ¿Sabes?—

—No vas a pensar lo mismo cuando acabe la semana, por suerte para ti, es jueves... solo tendrás que mantenerte serena un día más, yo cuidaré de ti lo que me sea posible, pero cuando estés a solas, sé cuidadosa—

Aunque tenía como mil preguntas, noté que Mikoto era una chica de pocas palabras y había que sacarle algunas con ganzúa, aún me cuestionaba por qué había elegido decirme su verdad con tanta soltura, confesar que mataste a un hombre en un incendio no es la mejor carta de presentación. No estaba segura de todo lo que me decía, dudaba entre lo que era verdad y lo que era una fantasía con la cual seguramente se ayudaba a lidiar con la realidad, aún así me sentí mejor de tener su compañía y pensé en lo justo... una verdad por otra.

—Yo tampoco pude controlar mis llamas... Mikoto, él murió quemado—

—Lo hiciste, ¿por propia voluntad?—

—Él simplemente ardió en llamas, deseaba matarlo por tocar a Mai, pero en ese preciso momento lo único que quería es que no se acercara a ella, aunque yo ya no tuviera fuerzas para defenderla— Admitir ese estado de indefensión era para mí más bochornoso que el hecho de haber incendiado de la nada a un violador serial. —No quería que muriera, solo que... se detuviera—

—Je, parece posible...— Mikoto no le dió tanta importancia. —Ahora lo entiendo mejor—

—¿El qué?— Levanté una ceja con interés, me alegraba que no pensara que soy una homicida o algo así, tal vez en todo el mundo ella es la única persona capaz de entenderme.

—Te escogieron como mi compañera de cuarto, porque creen que eres del mismo tipo que yo—

—¿Ein?— Y yo que pensaba que no era tan enojosa.

—Que tal vez, seamos hermanas por el lado paterno...— Sonrió negando con la cabeza.

—Eso... no es po...— Y no concluí la frase, pero... ¿Qué sabía yo de mi padre biológico? Que tengo un gran parecido físico con él y que fue algo así como un error de la juventud de mamá, un tipo hippy que le gustó y la dejó embarazada a una temprana edad, que la abandonó con el problema encima, y que lo último que se supo de él fue que falleció en un accidente en altamar. ¿Y quién dice que mamá fue la única chica en su vida? Un tipo así no suena muy monógamo que digamos. —¿Cómo se llama tu padre?— Pregunté haciendo mentalmente una comparativa entre nosotras, si tenemos en cuenta el color de piel, cabello y algunos rasgos generales, no sería muy descabellado, salvo porque los ojos de Mikoto son... verdaderamente dorados.

—Ammón...—

—Un extraño nombre...—

—Tan antiguo como él mismo...—

—Sí claro, y los nombres que le ponían los abuelos a nuestros padres... quizás, algún día alguien va a reírse de los nuestros—

—Posiblemente—

Nos quedamos en silencio, yo tenía mucho que pensar y puede que Mikoto también, no era incómodo, se sentía la soledad pero con la apacible presencia de otra persona. Así cuanto más pensaba en la forma de ser de mi nueva compañera de habitación, me extrañé de suponer que tuviera problemas de ira... en realidad se mostraba más serena ante casi cualquier situación de lo que yo lo sería. Incluso más extraño, no le preocupa su seguridad física, como yo si lo hice al pensar en ella, estaba más preocupada de que intentara ahogarme con la almohada cuando me duerma, pero ¿y si ella temiera lo mismo de mí? Este lugar no es como me lo imaginé.

—Mikoto...—

—¿Sí?—

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?—

—Serán 3 años, dentro de un mes—

Abrí los ojos, incapaz de contener el espanto en mi rostro. —Es... mucho tiempo— Intenté decir componiendo mi expresión.

—Fue lo mejor...—

—¿En serio?—

—Cuando pasó lo que pasó, creo que fue la cachetada mental que mi madre necesitaba... ya sabes, sobre los novios que escogía, alcohólicos, adictos, malos sujetos, de esos con letreros en la frente que dicen, dime feo y te aseguro que voy a tirarte un diente, abusivos básicamente... Entonces ella dejó de buscar hombres, comenzó a preocuparse por mis hermanos y por mí, al estar aquí y cuando supieron lo que yo era, las directivas ofrecieron ayudarlas a cambio de mi lealtad, así que yo les sirvo y no soy un problema más en las calles... creo que piensan que mi padre quiere tenerme de su lado, pero yo no iría tras ese infeliz, a él jamás le importó nuestra familia o mi madre... no le debo nada—

—Lo de tu padre, lo entiendo... pero lo otro, ¿te pagan para estar prisionera?—

—Les dije la verdad, aún si me encerraban encontraría la forma de salir... mis hermanos no se alimentan del aire y el trabajo de mi mamá apenas daba para pagar las cuentas, yo haría lo que tuviera que hacer... así que al final ofrecieron suplir esas cosas, si yo les entregaba mi alma a su servicio—

—¿Tu alma? Suena un poco extremo— Seguro es una forma de hablar.

—Hay verdadera maldad en el mundo y no es algo propio de los Descendi o los Lucendi, he visto que las personas pueden ser mucho más terribles que el más temible Crecelius y si bien algunos son influenciados, nadie los obliga a hacer nada si no están poseídos, en su mayoría la gente es mala porque quiere... pero si con el precio de mi alma, puedo hacer que otras personas se ahorren vivir lo que yo, se hace con placer—

Realmente, no entendía mucho, me faltaban piezas pero entendía el sentimiento de Minagi. —¿Cómo sabes que no soy una mala persona?—

—No lo sé, es algo que apenas estoy investigando... y si lo fueras, entonces tendrías un enorme problema conmigo— Entendí que ella no le tenía miedo a la idea de que yo fuera el tipo de gente que mata a otra, de fondo estaba muy segura de poder defenderse mejor que bien y eso, no estoy segura si me aliviaba o me preocupaba un poco más.


	3. Noctis I

**_Saludos mis querido/as lectores,_**

 ** _Esperando sepan disculpar mi tardanza, que por motivos de índole personal no tuve acceso a los medios pertinentes para poder continuar el proceso con el capítulo y que solo hasta volver a mi hogar pude retomar, me ha ocasionado retraso hasta este día. Sin embargo y en consideración a ustedes, este es más largo que los anteriores de modo que espero le complazca, así mismo les recuerdo. Vencimos la anterior batalla, el duelo se dio en victoria debido a sus estimados comentarios que espero me continúen apoyando y a la par, espero puedan disfrutar y hacerme saber sus impresiones sobre este capítulo._**

 ** _Un sentido abrazo y les deseo un maravilloso día. Sin más el cap._**

 ** _La Orden Viribus_**

 ** _Capítulo 3_**

 ** _Noctis I_**

El tiempo que vino después de aquella tarde mirando el horizonte montañoso, casi me hizo olvidar las circunstancias en las que me ví envuelta a lo largo de aquellos meses, la realidad es que ir de un lugar a otro intentando probar mi inocencia sin que nadie creyera mi versión de la historia, fue como una patada en los bajos. La parte más difícil de todas había sido ver la cara de mi madre después de eso, incluso la expresión de Mai... el tiempo suficiente en el que creyeron que yo había sido capaz de tal atrocidad, fue devastador, pero no lo dejé ver en el rostro, me había vuelto experta en el arte de fruncir el ceño, cruzarme de brazos y tragar sin más mis verdaderas emociones, incluso el llanto.

De ese día, recuerdo que desperté, el sujeto estaba muerto junto a mí, o más bien su cuerpo calcinado y a un paso de ser cenizas, Yuichi quien seguramente fue una luminosa pira capaz de entibiar a mi inconsciente cuerpo y el de Mai sobre el pasto del jardín trasero, fue lo que encontraron los agentes del orden al día siguiente; yo era la única con un historial lo suficientemente malo para recibir por descarte todos los cargos, claro que mi versión sobre cómo el imbécil había golpeado a mi amiga hasta dejarla fuera de juego para pretender tomar por la fuerza lo que por virtud y voluntad le fue negado, seguro retiró de Tokiha cualquier sospecha. Así mismo, plantear un escenario de ira insana a solas con el occiso la noche de su muerte, tal vez no fue mi más razonable o audaz momento, tampoco me culpen, tenía una jaqueca del tamaño de la luna, me dolía casi todo y los inspectores, eran la clase de sujetos que te acusan, juzgan y sentencian antes de que abras la boca en primer lugar... no tuve las neuronas en funcionamiento y la única cosa que evitó que fuera a la cárcel, sin duda, resultó ser el que aún era menor de edad, tenía derecho a un abogado y mi padrastro, Kane Krauss... es el mejor del lugar.

Bueno... no diría que tan bueno, quizás no se esmeró tanto por mí, porque de todos modos acabé aquí, con la frase de siempre **_"Es por tu bien"_** como si todo fuera justificable en pro de tal tontería. ¿Cómo va a ser bueno para mí estar en un lugar lleno de gente menos cuerda que yo, cuando los que encabezan esa lista de locos son los directivos del lugar? De fondo, el método no me gustaba y a mi mente le costaba aceptar que una cura pudiera provenir de algo tan absurdo, al mismo tiempo negociaba conmigo misma el hecho de que si no ponía de mi parte, tal vez nunca saldría de allí como Mikoto, o en su defecto me transferirán a alguna institución peor, ningún panorama en el horizonte se apreciaba halagüeño. Tal vez tenía una expresión grave... siempre que pensaba en ello, mi mal humor se hacía evidente.

Pasaron los días, muy a mi mala suerte ese fin de semana Mai no pudo venir, ni trajeron a Alyssa, solo di gracias que Kane no pudo tampoco y mamá estaba aliviada de que hubiera sobrevivido esos pocos días. De todos modos las cosas estuvieron tranquilas, las clases aburridas como siempre... solo Mikoto me brindaba su compañía, así como sus peculiares amigas. Cada tarde fuimos al mausoleo, estar así simplemente, era un alivio. La sesiones con Fujino continuaron, cada una más frustrante que la anterior, no sé a qué juega, pero el asunto de la posesión y la forzosa situación de hacerme creer en cuentos de fantasmas, demonios o lo que sea, comenzaba a hartarme.

Minagi se puso de pie y me miró. —¿Tienes hambre?— Vaya que era glotona, pero su cuerpo no delataba tales excesos, de hecho mirándola bien, sería el tipo de chica que yo tendría por mano derecha en mi equipo para los decathlones.

—No mucha... pero sé que más tarde la tendré— Me erguí igualmente y tomé el mismo camino, era mi guía después de todo.

—Vamos por algo a la sala del té, en las noches la cafetería está cerrada pero antes de irse la señora Nianto deja una buena repostería, esa mujer prepara los mejores muffins del mundo y sus canelones son como para morir por ellos, además hay café, leche o chocolate, lo que prefieras. Pero hay que correr, los Bel... no dejan ni las migajas en las charolas— Sonrió divertida en sus propias memorias.

—¿Los qué?— Y mi cara de 'habla en español' fue muy ilustrativa.

—En nuestra habitación te lo explico...— Apresuró el paso, y efectivamente encontramos el sitio asediado por lo que parecían un par de pequeños devoradores de comida barriendo con todo, ya no decir los demás asistentes de Destiny... al menos los que estamos del otro lado de la barda, porque los Eius sí que tuvieron la opción de elegir primero y estaban apostados cómodamente en las mesas o rincones del sitio. Mikoto, quien tenía más experiencia que yo en el lugar, se apresuró a llegar a la mesa buffet para tomar nuestra cena, aquella parecía una masacre, quién se quedaba con qué, algunos sirviendo café con leche, y repentinamente el apetito me abandonó.

Me quedé estática, sentí algo familiar a mi espalda, me di la vuelta encontrándome con esos iris escarlata y su expresión cordialmente falsa para sus condiscípulas... nuestras miradas se cruzaron y aunque ella iba acompañada yo pude sentir que ese momento duró más de lo común, entonces una de ellas llamó su atención, la conexión se rompió... la chica era más bajita, frágil, de pelo verde oscuro y ojos violáceos, tenía en la cara el letrero de 'lame botas' con brillos de neón, hasta miraba a Shizuru como si fuera una deidad en la tierra; la otra mujer de prominente delantera, cabellos rubios y un flequillo geométrico en la frente gesticulaba exageradamente para exponer su punto, casi casi la escuchaba decir. —¿Aún no sabes qué Crecelius tiene esa delincuente?— Hablaba demasiado alto para mi gusto. Hice una mueca, ¿cuál delincuente? No podía estarse refiriendo a mí ¿o sí?

—Kuga— Oí aquello casi como un zumbido distante...

—¡Kuga!— Se repitió más fuerte.

—¿Qué?— Me volví a ver a Mikoto un tanto distraída, ya en el aire venían volando un par de canelones envueltos en servilletas con un nudito, atrapé uno, luego otro paquetito con un aroma exquisito, tenía las dos manos ocupadas cuando vinieron los siguientes así que metí todo en un dobladillo de mi camisa y en la abertura recién inventada se encestó el otro, visto un cuarto en camino me apresuré, debí saber que no podría atraparlo. Intentando alcanzar la trayectoria, tropecé con una silla que no ví a mi espalda y caí de cabeza al suelo, ¡Dioses! Eso dolió.

¿Y que creían que soy malabarista? Lamento informar que no.

—¿Tanto... te gusta la comida?— Oí la voz suave con ese acento encantador de la Srta. Fujino. ¿Cómo diablos llegó tan rápido?

—No tanto...— Me quejé tomando asiento en el suelo, sobándome el que seguramente será un chichón más tarde.

—Natsuki... eran los últimos canelones y muffins— Casi podría ver las lágrimas en los ojos de Mikoto, quien estaba a pocos pasos de mí con cuatro tazas de café con leche en las manos.

—Y yo solo tengo una cabeza— Me quedé mirándola con reproche, además... no se desataron las servilletas, no habría más daños que un poco de migajas por aquí y por allá, puede que algún muffin deforme y no es como que vayan a llegar enteros al estómago. Fujino tomó los envueltos desperdigados y los devolvió a su lugar, luego me ayudó a ponerme de pie ante la mirada impávida de todos.

Me escrutó desnudando otra vez mi alma, sin importar que todos le miraran o nos escucharan y el recelo de la multitud tan tensa pudo cortarse con un cuchillo en aquel breve instante de silencio, de hecho me sorprendió que nadie estuviera muriendo de risa por mi desafortunado traspié. Miré sobre su hombro a las dos chicas, eran tan jóvenes como ella, ¿otro par de prodigios? —Tal vez no eres cobarde, tienes arrojo, ni tampoco es la gula... mañana a la misma hora— Sacó un papel de su bolsillo, era una anotación doblada que puso dentro del bolsillo de mi chaqueta, estremeciéndome con aquel inapropiado contacto tan cerca de mi pecho, acto seguido se marchó sin siquiera mirar atrás, sus amigas le veían como si la hubiera abducido un extraterrestre.

Yo... bueno... me quedé con la boca abierta. ¿Esas cosas están permitidas entre paciente y terapeuta?

—Jajajaja... ni lo sueñes— Oí la voz de Harada, quien hurtaba en mis narices el paquete menos destruido de la repostería. —Incluso yo sé que no estoy a su nivel, mucho menos tú... y sabes que soy grandiosa ¿Verdad?—

—Nunca había conocido a una persona tan ególatra...— No escondí mi desagrado.

—Gracias...—

—No es un halago...— Levanté una ceja, sí Mikoto no la asesinaba por robar su botín yo no haría mucho más que fruncir el ceño.

—No me importa— Sonrió con beneplácito mientras me guiñaba su ojo.

La Srta. Senou tomó el otro envuelto, el más magullado, busqué la aprobación de Mikoto y esta asintió imperceptiblemente. —No le concedas eso... jugar contigo, puede ser cruel— Me susurró al oído la castaña de ojos azules antes de acudir con Minagi y tomar uno de los café en sus manos.

—Gracias...— Dije tardíamente, casi había olvidado que muchos de los aquí presentes fueron tratados por Fujino, de algún modo todos sabían mejor que yo lo que tendría que enfrentar en poco tiempo y no parecía bueno. Vi que Chie y Senou se marchaban, sus manos juntas mientras hablaban de banalidades. ¿Ese par están saliendo juntas?

Comenzando a caminar hacia nuestra habitación inicié una conversación. —¿Cuál es su pecado?— Pregunté a Mikoto con tono bajo, tal vez si usaba sus términos podría recibir una respuesta clara.

—La lujuria— Dijo con lamentaciones, vaya Senou es ninfómana, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido. —Nunca te permitas estar a solas con Aoi... no lo hace adrede, pero si ella te hizo esa advertencia entonces teme... razones de peso habrá detrás de ello— Mikoto confiaba en la castaña o eso parecía, comprendí que la pesca de pasteles había sido por las cuatro, ellas son amigas o algo así.

—No es como si Fujino fuera a abusar de mí— Bromeé. Que no me molestaría mucho, es bellísima.

—No... Ella no... Tú, puede que lo intentes y vamos, te patearía el trasero, así que no se te ocurra— Hasta su pose me advertía el peligro.

—Yo no haría eso... estoy aquí porque un hombre intentó violar a mi mejor amiga— Ex mejor amiga de la que no sé si seguimos siéndolo pero son detalles que espero resolver. —Jamás haría tal cosa—

Me miró comprensivamente, luego sonrió. —En tanto la Viribus Fujino no determine tu estado, cualquier cosa podría ser... pero te dije, creo que eres más de mi tipo— Abrió la puerta de nuestra habitación, ¿se puede comer dentro? Sí mi madre me viera, me lo tienen rotundamente prohibido. —Limpiamos nosotras mismas, entonces no es delito— Añadió en respuesta como leyéndome el pensamiento.

Entramos, Mikoto se acomodó en mi cama con una mesita de desayuno y yo tomé asiento en el escritorio. Comimos primero, sabía que ella es una mujer monotarea, o come o habla, nunca las dos cosas. Así que tomé la oportunidad cuando bebimos el café. —Mikoto... ¿ahora sí puedes explicarme bien el asunto de los Viribus?— Había diluido esa pregunta después del incidente días atrás en la cafetería, y dado que ahora nos tenemos, aparentemente más confianza.

Se quedó en silencio como evaluando la situación. Así que empezó, supongo... por el principio. —Bueno... siempre es difícil de entender y creer al inicio, pero lo haré simple, lo más posible. Hace tiempo antes de la existencia del hombre, el celestial que creó este universo y sus dimensiones, encontró que todo era perfecto, pero vacío. Así que creó a los Lucendi para llenar el espacio, seres tan puros y brillantes como estrellas hay, con control sobre las leyes de cada dimensión que el celestial creó, inmortales, perfectos básicamente. Cosas como ver hacia el pasado con tal nitidez, saber de situaciones antes de que pasen, crear ilusiones que casi pueden formar realidades distintas, transmitir vida con el aliento, lo que se te ocurra... está en la lista— Esa historia se me hace familiar, aunque no me fue contada de la misma forma. —A una rama entre ellos, los que viven en la luz, se los conoce como Viribus... hay más de ellos, diferentes clases pero creo que sabes a qué me refiero—

—Oh... ángeles— Sí a eso suena. ¿En serio esta diciendome que Fujino y sus compinches son... seres de luz?

—Cada cultura los llamó de la forma que mejor convino, para algunos fueron dioses, para otros hijos del sol, ¿de dónde imaginas que emperador de Japón se consideraba descendiente de la diosa Amaterasu? ¿o por qué se mencionan historias de cambia formas, deidades indias con la capacidad de tomar el género opuesto? Te dije, todo es posible—

—¿Estás diciéndome que Fujino, podría si quisiera, tener uno de esos y hasta desaparecer un par?— Hice un ademán con mi palma cerca de mi pecho, como señalándolas sin hacerlo realmente.

Mikoto simplemente asintió. —Ellos toman una forma que podamos entender, pero no son hombres ni tampoco mujeres realmente—

La sexy imagen de Shizuru desnuda cambiando de género fue... destructiva para mi mente. —Eso es lo más matapasiones que me han dicho, soy muy gay ¿sabes?—

Mikoto me miró sin dar crédito a mis palabras. —¿En serio? Acabo de decirte una verdad por la que el hombre mataría, la existencia de las cosas y en lo único que piensas es en Fujino con... ¿miembro?—

—Soy... me distraigo a veces— Admití apenada, como que se me olvidaba que para ella es la realidad misma. —Disculpa...— Aclaré mi garganta. —¿Pero cómo pasamos de eso a los Crecelius y esas cosas?—

—A veces cuentan la historia en clases, pero... no creo que lo repitan hasta el próximo año— Se cruzó de brazos, el próximo año yo no estaría aquí para eso. —¿Sabes que sólo un celestial puede crear?— Me miró sonriendo.

—Supongo que no tendría sentido el nombre si todos pudieran hacerlo...—

—Ajá... pero ¿Y si fueras un Lucendi que pensara que puede ser mejor creando cosas que él?— Levantó los hombros, sus iris dorados me parecían cada vez más, expresivos, líquidos y brillantes.

—No lo sé, eso sería muy... peligroso— Inferí cuestiones apocalípticas.

—El arquitecto... él sí lo creyó— Aclaró antes de que mi mente vagara sobre otras cuestiones.

—¿Qué es un arquitecto?— No imaginaba que me hablara de un diseñador de obras tan comunes como un edificio o un puente, incluso una carretera.

—Alguien que diseña mundos para que el creador los haga, verás... el único que conoce la composición de las cosas que forman el universo es el Celestial, esencialmente cada cosa que existe fue pensada por él... pero después— Se llevó la mano a la barbilla. —Digamos que el mantenimiento del sitio se volvió un poco absorbente. Tiempo... incluso quien crea existe y se desplaza en él—

Levanté una ceja. —¿Me dices que el Celestial creó un arquitecto porque no tenía tiempo para pensar en sus nuevas creaciones?— Eso es ser vago nivel dios.

Asintió, creo que me lo estaba explicando para dummies, pero me costaba creer que el creador, si lo hubiera, fuese tan... ¿Peculiar?

Levantó lo hombros, no afirmó ni negó nada. —Creó un arquitecto, una conciencia, una voluntad y un cuerpo... es lo que representa cada rama de los Lucendi, los Viribus son su voluntad...— Abrí la boca pero no dije nada, era como estar en una clase de teología con aire extraterrestre y paranormal, todo junto. —No hacen nada que no sea ordenado, deseado o decidido por el celestial—

—Ajá...— Como dije esta historia... —y supongo que algunos no estuvieron de acuerdo con el trato, se sublevaron y la cosa acabó muy mal... ya te digo, me suena de algún lado—

—Bueno, es más complejo que eso... sin la afirmación dada por el Celestial, ningún Lucendi puede reproducirse... ellos están hechos de algo que genera luz propia, es un tipo de energía inagotable, perfecta, pero claro que es un "material" más que especial, que sólo el creador conoce, le dicen 'éter'—

—¿Si son inmortales por qué necesitarían reproducirse?— Eso sí que carecía de sentido.

—Porque pueden morir... asesinados por una Lamya de fuego— Ah, igual que nosotros pero a la mala. —Solo entre ellos se pueden destruir— Eso si que es paradójico.

—Entonces esa fue la parte del trato que no le gustó al Arquitecto, no solo era finito... pensar en las obras más maravillosas, las que jamás verías realizarse por tu mano, piensa lo doloroso que pudo ser por todas las ideas que fueron rechazadas, suena frustrante. Añádele que no puedes tener sexo y hasta yo, me atrevería a enfrentar al celestial...— Si... nunca he estado de acuerdo con la parte de la castidad angelical y así.

Mikoto soltó una carcajada limpia, de fondo creo que entendía mi punto. Apenas serenó su efervescencia continuó la explicación. —Quedaron divididos en dos grupos, los Lucendi aquellos que continuaron al servicio del Celestial, y los Descendi, a quienes se les retiró el privilegio de su presencia; sin él... la chispa que daba luz a su éter se apagó, después de eso, uno tras otro comenzaron a descender, corrompidos cada quien por un pecado en particular. Al final, la corrupción convirtió el éter dentro de ellos en la oscuridad del abismo, su corazón es como un agujero negro al cual la luz no alcanza— Bajó la mirada con sus ojos apagándose por un momento, negó con la cabeza y me miró. —y sobre el sexo... no es que no puedan— Sonrió. —Es que carece de propósito... los Lucendi no pueden, sin éter crear a otros como ellos... lo mismo pasa con los descendi, pero cuando el creador diseñó a la humanidad, las cosas cambiaron sutilmente—

—¿Cómo?— ¿Por qué íbamos a ser importantes las insignificantes motas de polvo bajo aquellos seres infinitos?

—Ambas criaturas pudieron concebir...— Sonrió Mikoto, ya... la razón más antigua del mundo.

—Los Crecelius— Susurré la palabra, recordando vagamente el relato de Shizuru. —La sangre diluida de los descendi— Una respuesta al fin, híbridos demoníacos. —¿Y las posesiones?—

—El éter es lo que nosotros llamaríamos el material de la divinidad... puede hacer muchas cosas casi inimaginables, aún con muy poco de él...— Era increible que un 'material' así exista. —Una de muchas propiedades que tiene, es que le permite trascender las formas, algo así como hacerte fantasma sin tener que morir, y si eres inmaterial a voluntad, quien dice que no podrías robar un cuerpo si quisieras— No sabía si creer o no lo que dice, es una locura. —A todos los que vienen en este lugar les dicen que estan poseidos, y la mayoría de veces es así... en esos casos los Viribus resuelven las cosas relativamente rápido, ¿por qué crees que tiene el índice más alto de reinserciones? Muerto el crecelius, la gente se va a casa como después de ir al medico a que les receten algo para un parásito—

—Dicho en esos términos es... lógico- Y lo era.

—Claro que tener dentro a un crecelius es una cosa y SER un crecelius... esa es otra historia— Quise preguntar, pero entendí recordando aquella conversación en el mausoleo, que ella se refirió a sí misma de cierto modo, entonces solo la deje seguir su historia. —Cualquiera con cierta cantidad de éter puede poseer materia o cuerpos... pero se requiere más de ello para ir a otras dimensiones o habitar esos cuerpos, por más de cierto tiempo— La miré sin entender del todo lo que decía, así que ajustó un poco sus palabras. —Los Descendi son éter puro y los Crecelius son en parte éter, con este elemento toman la forma de la dimensión a la que entran... si lo desean pueden tener una forma material como tú o como yo, pero su verdadero ser es inmaterial, ellos literalmente pueden habitar dentro de las personas, a eso aquí le llaman posesión—

—¿Por qué vivir dentro de un humano sería bueno? Digo son seres superiores y todo eso— Ya veo de donde viene el ego de tamaño gigante que tienen todos ellos.

—Porque son el mejor camuflaje ¿Acaso no supones que después de semejante traición el Celestial no los querría ver destruidos?— No había pensado en eso, pero se miraba obvio.

—Supongo que alguien así no olvida— Y no evitaba pensar en la chica con la que fui a la fiesta de Mai, me había abofeteado dos días después en la academia, todo por dejarla tirada, es obvio que no volvería a darme ni la hora. Si una simple humana no se haría de la vista gorda por pequeñeces como esa ¿Qué sería de un ser eterno como el Celestial?

Asintió y continuó. —Algunos Crecelius no tienen mucho de sus padres, ya que la esencia del éter se diluye abismalmente en cada generación... son más humanos que otra cosa, no son un problema— Su semblante ensombreció una vez más. —Pero cuando uno de nosotros nace...— Había temor en su mirada, como si confesarme que ella es un Crecelius... fuera motivo para salir huyendo, y tal vez si fuera verdad... debería correr, pero no lo hice, me quedé a oír todo lo que tenía para decir y traré de entender. —Los que en verdad tenemos más de 'divinidad', estamos igualmente destinados a la misma condena. Nuestros padres son como agujeros negros, absorbiendo toda luz en derredor sin que por ello recuperen la propia y nos transfieren esa oscuridad como si fuera un maldito gen recesivo o algo así...— Si... se escuchaba frustrante, horrible a decir verdad. —Nosotros, no parecemos muy diferentes a los demás y en realidad, las cosas solo se ponen raras después de los 8 o 10, es diferente para cada quien— Sentí una terrible aprensión al oírla decir eso, el mismo tiempo en que mi pesadilla inició... fue un vacío en el estómago, pero fingí que no pasaba nada. —Algunos como yo, tienen arranques de ira y el fuego repentinamente aparece, otros tienen impulsos incontrolables con el sexo, como Aoi, más que eso... ella puede proyectar su deseo en los otros, ellos terminan haciendo lo que ella quiera incluso contra su voluntad real— Tragué saliva de pensar, lo que alguien con un poder así podría hacer.

Demasiado en común para ser una coincidencia, sería mejor ser directa. —¿Insinúas que mi padre... es un Descendi?—

—Y uno de las ramas superiores, poder manifestar la facultad del padre es algo que no pasa muy a menudo... los que nos quedamos aquí somos raras excepciones— Había tanta locura en sus palabras pero al mismo tiempo tenían tanto sentido que no pude no pensar en las cosas, desde este nuevo punto de vista. —Creo que fue suficiente por hoy... vamos a dormir— Anunció antes de que pudiera hacer alguna otra pregunta o tal vez porque mi cara delató que estaba próxima a perder la cabeza.

Después de eso, nos alistamos, dientes cepillados y a la cama a dormir cual lirones. Estar en la habitación con Mikoto fue la cosa más común de la vida, la chica de felino mirar era más que silenciosa, aunque no dejaba de preguntarme cómo alguien tan delgada y en apariencia delicada, podría ocupar semejantes posturas en la cama, desparramarse era la mejor descripción del hecho, bien podríamos envolverla en las cobijas con amarras incluidas y no encontrar una sola sobre su cuerpo al llegar el día, así que era todo un gesto el que usara pijama para dormir teniendo en cuenta ese detalle.


	4. Noctis II

_**Bueno, todo hay que decirlo… ser adulto es terrible, mil responsabilidades y entonces te das cuenta que el tiempo pasa, quieres escribir y las obligaciones no te dejan, así heme aquí con cada respiro e instante disponible, en el último minuto en las semifinales después de algunas aclaraciones de infarto… me pregunto si aun querrán apoyarme.**_

 _ **Un abrazo a todos, sean gentiles y cuénteme si como una amiga me dijo, estas ideas parecen salir de una mente distorsionada por el consumo de alucinógenos (Que no los consumo por si alguien se los preguntaba)**_

 ** _La Orden Viribus_**

 ** _Capítulo 4_**

 ** _Noctis II_**

La mañana tuvo principio con una rara familiaridad, como si no fuera el primer mes de estar allí... a la ducha, una breve discusión por el agua caliente, la primera clase, que no fue tan dura como amenazó Miss María, o puede que yo sí tuviera unas cuantas neuronas en funcionamiento. Lo único extraño era usar el uniforme que los demás sin todos los aditamentos durante días; llaménme rebelde pero casi me complacía no tener todavía una corbata que definiera mi estatus demoníaco ante los ojos de aquellos infaustos apostadores y de esas voraces aves de rapiña. El chismorreo, era del mismo calibre que el de cualquier instituto, incluso los Eius, tan "pulcros" estaban participando de las apuestas; tal y como lo advirtió Mikoto algunos quisieron poner a prueba mi paciencia, juguemos a enojar a la nueva, para ver si su pecado es la ira y según eso, mi papi tal vez pudiera ser Ammón... fue una de esas hipótesis al uso en la mañana. Me hicieron tropezar 3 veces, me dejaron caer jugo encima y una chica intentó meterme mano en la cafetería en la maldita fila. Y si el destino estaba en mi contra como siempre, que así fue, ese día el surtido de mayonesa se había agotado.

Está claro que no llegué con mi mejor sonrisa al encuentro de Fujino y apenas di gracias al hecho de que no me pidió ir al interrogatorio en la sala del crimen. Eligió un lugar despejado, al aire libre, lo suficientemente alejado muy cerca de la arboleda... sería maravilloso de no ser, por la neblina en los alrededores y el frío endemoniado, la falda del uniforme en verdad podía ser un incordio, pero era orgullosa y no iba a flaquear por ello.

—¿Qué edad tienes?— No le permití decir nada, ni un saludo siquiera... de todos modos no parecía interesada en romper el silencio.

—150 años en el tiempo del hombre— Respondió parca. —Soy joven diría mi madre...— Sonrió genuinamente divertida de mi cara de idiota. —Ara, ¿por qué el repentino interés?—

—No sé... esperaba un par de billones de años— Cielos, que idioteces dije.

—Ni siquiera mi abuela es tan... sabia— Supongo que decir vieja no sería muy cortés, pero claro que entendí la idea.

—¿Y tu padre?— Me atreví a cuestionar, la chica terrorífica obsesionada con conocer mis pecados más secretos al parecer no vino este día y yo que pensé que me traía aquí para probar mis miedos, con un agujero lleno de arañas o serpientes.

—Es de otra dimensión, pero ella prefiere tomar una forma femenina cuando viene a verme...—

—Tienes dos madres...— Muy inusual, seguro es adoptada.

—¿No es un sueño hecho realidad?— Casi se mofó con una sonrisa ladina. —Te lo he dicho ya, su comprensión de la vastedad del universo y los planos que lo conforman, es pobre— Esa suficiencia.

—Ya volvió la mujer pedante del otro día...— Gruñí disgustada y cruzándome de brazos. —Tendrías más de mí, si no te comportaras de esa forma; o hazlo, si te vieras como de 150, tal como dices, sería más fácil—

—¿Entonces mi aspecto es desagradable?— Su tono cambió y tuve una sensación de alerta dentro del cuerpo.

—No... y ese es el problema— Por un breve momento, quizás demasiado corto para estar segura de cuán real fue, casi podría apostar que se sintió insultada y sus iris escarlata se estremecieron. —Nadie dijo que una terapeuta tuviera que ser linda, quienes me trataron antes no despertaban ni un mal pensamiento ¿comprendes?—

—Mi tarea no es ni de cerca el preservar tu psique, solo estoy aquí para cortar de raíz el problema— Con ese tono, cosas como matarme aquí en este lugar perfecto para un homicidio, no sería problema. ¿No hablaba en serio o sí? Puede ser... espeluznante, y yo que me enorgullecía de provocar miedo.

Lo que resultaba incluso más extraño es que pese a todo, yo seguía sus pasos más y más alejados del reformatorio en un acto de ciega confianza bastante rara para mí, eso duró hasta que se detuvo en la orilla de un pequeño estanque, el río que cruzaba por allí era parcialmente detenido por una especie de represa natural formada por un grupo de rocas que apaciguaba las corrientes y las desbordaba suavemente en una bella cascada en el extremo inferior. Aquel hermoso paraje, era lo suficientemente grande para formar una sección que haría las veces de tres piscinas olímpicas, lo cual sería genial en verano... pero con este helaje, ni de broma se me antojaba meterme.

Alguien no pensaba igual, Fujino retiró sus zapatos, medias, luego su chaqueta, su camisa, se quedó en ropa interior y sumergió sus hermosas piernas hasta las rodillas, el vapor que brotó de su piel hizo que mi corazón se detuviera por una milésima de segundo, nunca imaginé que la vería casi sin ropa tan... ¿rápido? A ella claro que no le importaba, tenía bastante amor propio, ni dudarlo. Elevó su mano solicitando la mía mirándome de esa forma que ciertamente yo no sabría interpretar y entonces cualquier deleite o alegría por lo que pasaba me hizo pensar ¿Le hace lo mismo a todas? ¿Había hecho esto con Mikoto? Una mueca amarga, y negué con la cabeza repentinamente disgustada, odiaba sus métodos...

—Haz lo que los demás Fujino, pregunta lo que quieres saber y luego sólo dime que tengo problemas de ira o estoy loca, me pones uno de esos collares... firmas el libro de salida y asunto resuelto, eso sí... devuelve mis medicinas— Solté con un tono, ese que usaba para espantar pretendientes. Suspiró resignada antes de bajar la mano retirando tácitamente su ofrecimiento y simplemente realizó un clavado sumergiéndose en el agua, nadó hasta la perdí de vista.

Pasaron los segundos, uno tras otro sin que apareciera en la superficie. —No voy a caer en tu juego... de nuevo— Grité para que si me oía, entendiera que esta vez no sería en sus términos. Pero el tiempo no detuvo su marcha, más de lo prudente y pude pensar lo peor... un alga enredada en su pierna, algún animal y que si no vuelvo con ella seguro me refunden en la cárcel... —¡Te odio! ¿Me oyes?— Corrí al borde y me arrojé al agua, que como pensé, estaba tan fría que fue doloroso.

Busqué hasta que el aire me abandonó, salí a la superficie tiritando por una bocanada antes de volver, incluso pude sentir la desesperación de la idea, de no volver a verla, de encontrarla demasiado tarde. Lo intenté una y otra vez, para la décima ya sentía mi propio cuerpo entumecido, la esperanza me abandonaba igual que la fuerza con la hipotermia amenazando, casi no podía mantener el aire lo suficiente y el fondo estaba demasiado profundo, oscuro. —¡Shizuru!— Grité buscándola al emerger, rogando porque fuera una maldita broma. Volví debajo de la superficie, con el corazón acelerado, con el dolor del frío en mis extremidades. —¡Déjame verte!— Entonces pude distinguir las tonalidades, las plantas en el abismo debajo de mis pies, las flamas que me atormentaron tantas veces... brillaban con su color azul bajo el agua, iluminando el fondo para mí. Lo recorrí de lado a la lado, cada esquina hasta que el aire me faltó, ascendí con dificultad a la superficie casi con lágrimas en los ojos, era momento de ir a pedir ayuda, pero me decía el sentido común que no la encontraríamos viva.

—¿Te gusta el agua?— Oí su voz y la miré como a un fantasma, pero ella estaba de pie en el borde, con su ropa intacta y tan tranquila como si nada, casi podría apostar que ni siquiera entró al agua en primer lugar. La sensación siguiente, fue igual... peor. Me engañó una segunda vez.

Salí escurriendo por todas partes, mi nuevo uniforme vuelto un fiasco, ¡Yo! hecha una miseria. Caminé temblándome cada paso, con el ceño fruncido lo suficiente para borrar esa odiosa sonrisa de su cara. —No me hables nunca más...— Que si se la come un cocodrilo, o la ataca una anaconda, bien puede... arreglárselas sola.

—Tal vez... seas soberbia— Odie su acento de verdad. ¿Acaso quiere un puñetazo?

Me detuve a su lado, con tensión en cada pedazo de mi cuerpo e ira, mucha ira. —¿Me lo dice la chica que no puede físicamente exponer una emoción genuina en su cara? ¿Y que usa ilusiones, drogas o lo que sea... para no arriesgar su propio pellejo?— Mi enojo seguro era del tamaño de ese maldito estanque. —Si la cobardía es un pecado, usted Viribus Fujino... muy pronto será un descendi— Abrió ligeramente los ojos, pero más pronto que tarde volvió a su pose de siempre. ¿Ah sí? Extendí la mano mojada poniéndola sobre su hombro. —¿Quién dice que es real en primer lugar…?— La empujé, segura de que se evaporaría como las demás quimeras y me di vuelta. Sin embargo el sonido del chapoteo en el agua, me hizo voltear a verla, realmente había caído al agua, su cabello castaño siempre perfecto a donde quiera que ella fuera, estaba pegado a su cara y su uniforme convertido en una segunda piel, trasluciendo su figura... tragué saliva, incluso las fantasías no le hacían justicia. Aún con todo no perdió el glamour, salió del agua elegantemente, con sus dedos guió sus cabellos hacia atrás peinándolos, las gotas bajaban por su rostro, hasta su barbilla, obligándome a mirar sus labios, desarrolló una apariencia esencialmente arrebatadora.

—¿Satisfecha?— Me sonrió como si no fuera nada, dos niñas jugando en la piscina. —Puedo quedarme ahí o puedes unirte... me dejaste ver un poco más Natsuki— Mi nombre se escuchaba delicioso en sus labios, pero eso... no distraerá la verdad.

El susto que me había hecho pasar... no le significaba nada. —Es imposible entenderte— Me di la vuelta y me largué de allí, ni siquiera le di explicaciones a Mikoto, quien me miró extrañada al llegar a nuestra habitación.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Caminaba sobre el pasto pero no oía mis pasos, el viento mecía la copa de los árboles pero no mis cabellos o ropa, yo estaba de pie junto a mi pequeña hermana pero ella ni siquiera notaba mi presencia. Estaba triste, podría notarlo a mil kilómetros de distancia... preguntando a dónde había ido su hermana mayor. Mamá le explicaba que yo estaría estudiando en un internado durante un tiempo, pero que irían a verme pronto. Eso era suficiente para que la brillante sonrisa y hoyuelos de mi hermanita aparecieran de inmediato en aquella pequeña carita que yo adoraba ver feliz. Conocía el lugar, veía el sol en cenit ligeramente cubierto por un par de nubes traviesas, el resto del cielo estaba absolutamente despejado y el aroma a tierra, césped... a jardín. Sería otro día de clases, mamá recogiéndola en la guardería como siempre, estaban cantando su canción favorita con su hermosa voz... así cuando supuse que sería un sueño de añoranza como otros. Mi corazón se detuvo, sobre el pasto verde algo frío y mortuorio, negro de brumosa forma, como si la niebla y el fuego pudieran ser la misma cosa, fundidos y confusos, en un color de oscuridad, de abismo y ausencia de luz, todo ello en la forma humanoide de alguien, cuyo rostro por vez primera distinguí, tan ambiguo que no supe si era un hombre o una mujer. Tragué saliva, su largo cabello negro distorsionado por la absorbente oscuridad que le envolvía brillaba en peculiar destello cobalto, sus ojos de un color tan azul como el cielo, pero plagados de una turbación que evidenciaba locura... tenían un aire tan familiar, que heló incluso más cada ápice de mí. Pero no me importaba, por cuanto conocía el sentido de la presencia de esos seres en mis sueños, cuando se tornaban pesadillas hasta el momento en que lo peor pasaría. Me puse en medio... —No te atrevas— Dije sin la certeza de ser oída o no. —No a ellas— Advertí con los brazos extendidos. –Elige a otras—_

 _— ¿Cómo podrías impedírmelo?— Refutó una voz grave y serena, casi sensual podría decir. Sus ojos puestos sobre mí y no esperaba eso... intenté mil veces impedir en mis viejas pesadillas las acciones que trajeron muerte a las personas en la realidad, pero nunca fui atendida o escuchada por las sombras, las traspasaba como si yo no existiera pero estuviera obligada a ver sus acciones impotente. Esto era inesperado... horrorosamente nuevo._

 _Tragué saliva. — ¿Qué eres?— Un vida entera esperando la respuesta, cerré los puños y pese al miedo me aproximé para verle bien._

 _—Lo mismo que tú, pero mejor…— Su sonrisa que a la vista de cualquiera sería cautivadora, me mostraba superioridad y soberbia._

 _— ¡Yo no soy una sombra!— Reproché, yo no mataría por placer… yo no me reiría de ello. –Yo no soy verdugo de nadie…—_

 _—Y… ¿Qué hay de Yuichi Tate? Sabes lo que pasó…— Ladeó el rostro níveo, fingiendo la pena que no sentía. –Todos lo sabemos… lo deseaste pequeña, y lo hiciste—_

 _—Fue un accidente, él se incendió de la nada— Y verdaderamente solo eso recordaba._

 _—Aún te niegas a la verdad— Asintió con pesar aparente. —Cuanto más desprendas el velo... más podré verte Natsuki— Sonrió en aquel rostro perfecto, libre de líneas de expresión, él o ella no era de mi edad estaba segura pero tampoco me atrevería a calcular cuando sus ojos tan picados de demencia me mostraban también a un alma vieja encerrado en un cuerpo por el que el tiempo no pasaba._

 _Tragué saliva sintiendo un frío recorrer cada fracción de mi cuerpo, mi madre llevaba a Alyssa en sus brazos hasta el auto mientras mencionaba sobre la rica comida que les aguardaría, con algo de distancia tal vez podría disuadirle. — ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?— Busqué la forma de mantener su atención sobre mí, no sabía si realmente podría impedirle pasar._

 _— ¿Cómo no saberlo?— Levantó su mano, alargada, fina y de ella brotó una flama azulada, turbia y oscura... conocía ese fuego, lo vi tantas veces frente a mí, al despertar. –Te he buscado y aguardado más tiempo del que podrías imaginar—_

 _— ¿Padre?— Tembló mi voz, con una mezcla de ira y dolor, con la idea de un abandono latente y tan largo como edad tengo sobre mi haber._

 _—Pequeña… ya pronto lo entenderás todo, solo sé paciente— Con una sonrisa siniestra en los labios, pasó a través de mí como si yo también fuera solo bruma y se dirigió en la misma dirección que mi madre y mi hermanita._

 _— ¿Paciente? ¡¿Paciente?!— Grité con una lánguida esperanza. – ¿Toda mi vida esperando por esta bazofia?— No me importa si me desgarro el alma misma, jamás permitiría a una sombra aproximarse a ellas. Corrí y me arrojé sobre la sombra, pero una vez más, simplemente yo no estaba compuesta de algo sólido para golpearla, así que caí como un saco de papas por delante de aquel ser. Continuó su camino, sujeté el aire cuando intenté agarrarle el pie desde el suelo, me erguí de nuevo y procuré darle una paliza pero solo golpeé a la nada. Me di cuenta que el tiempo era de algún modo una corriente que alteraba a su antojo, porque yo me había levantado y caído las suficientes veces como para que mamá y Alyssa hubieran huido de ahí poniendo kilómetros de distancia, sin embargo ellas estaban en otro tiempo o espacio distinto al nuestro, odiosamente lento; y al mismo tiempo estábamos ahí, la sombra y yo, batallando… salvo porque yo no le causaba ningún daño._

 _Impotente le vi sumergir la mano en el capó del auto como si el metal no fuera sólido y se abriera a su merced como el agua, tan profunda como para llegar al motor, intuí su intención… mamá le ponía el cinturón a Alyssa y mi hermana sonreía jugando con su muñeca, era de trapo, con hilos de lana negra como cabellos y un vestido de marinerito azul, de ojos cristalinos de color verde, la abrazaba en medio de alguno de sus infinitos juegos e imaginaciones, una lágrima se deslizó fría por mi mejilla sabiendo de antemano lo que perdería. Así por una vez, deseé con todas mis fuerzas tener el fuego que a mala hora había acabado con mi vida, con mi reputación y me había encerrado en un lugar distante… anhelé que aquella maldita flama se presentara, porque le haría vivir un infierno –¡Apártate!— Grité poniendo mi mano sobre su brazo e increíblemente pude sentirlo, él o ella también me sintió… mi fuego aunque lo hubiera visto a lo largo de mi vida al despertar por breves instantes y siempre de una tonalidad azul, no era exactamente como el que la sombra me reveló instantes atrás, la flama azul tenía destellos de blancos y platino en las puntas, aquella rara llama se abría paso en el abismo que absorbía toda luz y envolvía a mi enemigo, hasta llegar a su carne y herirla._

 _Volví a mirar a la sombra, padre o no, fuera quien fuera… como un caballero me devolvió el gesto, pero en la garganta, la cual sujetó sin ningún esfuerzo, elevándome a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo. Ladeó el rostro y contempló el cambio de color en mi cara…_

 _— ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan infantil? Sólo ellas nos impiden ser la familia que debimos ser— Como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, maldito psicópata. –Todos ellos te desprecian sin entender la maravilla de una existencia tan inusual, de la gloriosa divinidad que envuelve tu nacimiento—_

 _—Ellas son mi familia… no tú— Dije ahogadamente antes de que pudiera, sostener en mi mano el fuego que antes le hubo lastimado, no lograba encender la mecha una segunda vez. —Si vas a hacerlo… no me importa, es entre tú y yo, déjalas y ya—_

 _—Heroísmo, somos más parecidas de lo que pensé…— Si no me estuviera ahogando y quemando_congelando, hubiera hecho una cara de… WTF. ¿Se refirió a sí mismo como… ella? –Soy Kaon, no lo olvides… ya nos veremos pronto Natsuki, no hay nada que puedas hacer… sobre eso, lo sabes—_

 _— ¡Mamá!— Grité casi sin voz, mirando de soslayo como encendía el auto. — ¡No aceleres!—_

Fue un crudo despertar, como no ocurría hace años, con el corazón galopante y lleno de una angustia más que tangible, con el sudor en la frente, los ojos llenos de lágrimas, los labios lacerados y un sabor a metal en la boca. No necesité abrir los ojos para saber que allí estarían las brillantes flamas pululando a mi alrededor, pues el frío calando hasta los huesos ya me lo advertía. —Kaon…— Dije el nombre para no olvidar, aunque con dificultad, un ardor en la carne a la altura del cuello, y así como la torpeza lo es para corroboraciones casi retóricas, al llevarme los dedos a la magullada zona… el ardor incrementó en reacción a la tibieza de mi piel, lo que no imaginé es que se humedecieron de sangre mis dedos.

—¿Qué rayos… te pasó?— Los ojos dorados de Mikoto me observan desde el otro lado de la habitación, no demasiado lejos a decir verdad, su rostro desencajado advertía las llamas gélidas en el aire extinguiéndose una a una con mi despertar, ¿cuánto lleva ésta despierta?, ¿qué ha visto? Dudas que no manifesté en voz alta. —Tu cuello— Retornándome a la realidad, en la oscuridad de lo que se antojaba la madrugada, busqué con la mirada el reloj más cercano, eran las 5.30 de la mañana. Para cuando mi mente filtró la información comprendí que mi pesadilla me daba alguna esperanza pues el sol en cenit se daría en alrededor de 6 horas, todavía no había pasado, aunque madre llevaría a Alyssa a la guardería en poco menos de media hora. Un tiempo precioso y suficiente para impedir la falla del auto, o su presencia en ese lugar… algo que rompería la continuidad de aquella pesadilla.

Tic, Tac… Tic, Tac… Tic, Tac…

Perdí el juicio, eso seguro, porque sin siquiera responderle a Mikoto, salté de la cama, me puse de pie cual autómata, tomé la billetera de emergencias y me aproximé a la puerta. —Es imposible de abrir…— Informó aún somnolienta sin prestar más importancia al tema de mi huida.

Iba más que dispuesta a romper la puerta, si hiciera falta. Pero en cuanto tomé la perilla en mi mano derecha y la giré, el sonido del pestillo cediendo me dio la libertad que buscaba, ante la expresión desencajada de Mikoto, quien deduje había sido vilmente engañada. Si ella pensaba que la puerta era inviolable, entonces yo lo tomaría como una ventaja, quería evitar que por mis futuras acciones se metiera en problemas, así que en cuanto crucé el marco cerré tras de mí, dejándola encerrada dentro de la habitación. — ¡Natsuki! No hagas tonterías... ¡Abre!— La oí decir.

Supuse que ella saldría un segundo después, así que me pegué a la puerta para impedir el paso, pero la chapa nunca cedió, bajé la mirada notando que el pomo se movía ligeramente trabado, un golpe de suerte al menos por el tiempo que tardó el metal en ponerse al rojo vivo. Salí corriendo por el pasillo y atrás escuché los destrozos de la puerta rompiéndose de una patada y temí que Mikoto estuviese muy enojada... no advertí la tonalidad de las letras comenzando a brillar a mi alrededor a medida que corría, rogaba porque ella no adivinara mi destino, pues a fin de cuentas solo necesitaba hacer una llamada.

No por nada, era la campeona del Instituto, la más veloz, la perdí de vista en la esquina, me escondí y la vi pasar. Antes de volver por la misma dirección y correr de vuelta al punto de las cabinas. Saben, no basta más que tener urgencia para cosas como marcar mal el número dos veces, un número que se usa desde que pude memorizar números, hace mucho tiempo. Y entonces cada pequeño repicar, bien parece un minuto... la paranoia de que Mikoto me encontrara, estaba destrozando mis nervios, escuché algo al otro lado...

—¿Mamá?—

—¿Natsuki?— ¡Bingo! Era ella...

Vi a Mikoto aparecer al otro lado del pasillo, sus ojos echaban fuego... literalmente. —Mamá... escucha atenta por favor, no lleves a Alyssa a la guardería, algo malo podría pasarles ¡Créeme!—

—¿Qué?— Seguramente aún no ha tomado su café matutino.

—Mamá... una pesadilla, de esas... por favor— Y entonces la línea se cortó, el silencio al otro lado me espantó ¿Que rayos? Estaba a punto de desbaratar la bocina a golpes, pero un sonido "ptss... ptss" muy molestó se escuchó. Ví al imbécil que había desconectado la red telefónica y el cable en su mano, uno alto de cabello castaño y con fachas de play boy. El sujeto estaba en pijama, sin el uniforme no estaba tan claro a qué bando pertenecía.

—Eso fue impertinente— Soltó el cable y se acercó amenazante, no me dejaría intimidar...

—¡No lo entiendes! Tengo que advertirles... tengo que ir con ellas— Se veía mal, lo sé, como una interna con una psicosis paranoica, nadie me creería, como nadie lo hizo antes. —¡Morirán!— No me importó lo que pensaran, sus opiniones no me significaban nada, solo quería salir de allí, pero más y más de ellos llegaban.

—No te atrevas... Kanzaki— Anuncio cierta chica de ojos dorados, ¿acaso nadie veía el fuego brotando de ella?

—La providencia, tal cosa no existe para un Crecelius...— Un Viribus o un Eius, quedó claro. —Son solo tus hermanos ejecutando tus más oscuras voluntades, si mueren, será enteramente tu culpa— ¿Mi culpa? ¿Insinuaba que todo lo que he visto estos años son Crecelius asesinando personas? ¿Y que yo lo deseé? Hijo de...

Le mandé un puñetazo, el cual esquivo por poco, me abriría paso aún si tenía que ser a golpes e iría con ellas. No iba a soportarlo, si algo le pasa a mi madre o mi hermanita... ¡No pasará! Me devolvió el gesto, me giré un poco y su puño cerrado pasó muy cerca de mi nariz, aproveché el impulso para completar el giro y con mi codo extendido, le di un gran golpe en la nuca, aquel saco de músculos cayó al suelo sin saber del todo qué le había pasado.

—No puedes hacer nada... Mikoto— Ese acento, me ví ver a Minagi, había dos personas tiradas en el suelo junto a ella y a una la sostenía del cuello, la chica pataleaba incapaz de respirar, otra Eius. Fujino le sujetó la muñeca de la mano en la que sostenía a su presa, apretándola hasta hacerlo doloroso... el fuego ni siquiera la tocaba, extinguiéndose mucho antes de alcanzarla con su flama. En ese instante comprendí, que había estado sumergida en un sueño cada instante de mi vida, porque las cosas dejaron de verse como siempre lo hacían.

—Viribus Fujino...— Mikoto gruñó, sus ojos tan brillantes como los de un gato, eran absolutamente aterradores y pude ver sus colmillos, incluso un par de cuernos que hace 5 minutos no estaban ahí. Sin embargo, nada me preparó para ella, Shizuru... me quedé paralizada, porque ella en verdad emanaba una luz tan intensa, hubiera quedado ciega de no ser porque curiosamente ese brillo no lastimaba los ojos, sus cabellos casi flotaban a su alrededor como si un flujo constante de energía viva la envolviera, apenas podía ver las formas de su cuerpo a través de los destellos dorados, y aún así me pareció incluso más agraciada que la última vez. La hija de Ammón me miró, vi angustia en sus ojos, soltó a la chica y movió sus labios para decir algo, pero no la oí producto de un impacto inesperado.

Me desplacé con la vista puesta en Fujino, ella fue la distracción, descuidé la espalda, así que el sonido de algo rompiéndose contra mi cabeza y la pérdida de capacidad motora cuando caí al suelo fue una sorpresa. Me removí adolorida, vi los pedazos de porcelana blanca con detalles azules de flores y ramificaciones desperdigados en las proximidades, una par de margaritas en el suelo, el agua mojándome y una tonalidad tenue de rojo, mezclada con el líquido. Era... me golpeó con... ¿Un florero?

Una patada en el costado me dió vuelta y rodé a los pies de Shizuru, quedando boca arriba. Vi a Kanzaki, él me había atacado por la espalda con aquella pieza de porcelana, me atacó cuando ni podía defenderme, era un cobarde. Así como cualquier víctima, llegué a pensar... ¿Por qué estaba pasándome eso? No tenía aire, mis costillas dolían, mi boca tenía sabor a hierro... no les había hecho nada pero ahí estaban ellos, esperando descubrir algo que... por los dioses, lamentarían saber. Levanté la mirada, vi sus ojos escarlata puestos sobre mí, a Shizuru con su brazo extendido y a Mikoto justo detrás, el fuego que brotaba de sus ojos y la tensión en su barbilla, la piedra en su cuello brillaba intensamente incluso bajo su camisa. ¿Qué golpeaba? ¿Una pared? no había nada allí... era eso ¿Fuego en sus manos? Podría hacerse un incendio y a nadie parecía importarle, las paredes, las letras se tornaron rojas... como si absorbieran toda la ira hecha fuego que Minagi emanaba. También se tornaron azules, junto a mí, mientras el fuego al igual que el de Mikoto comenzaba a brotar de mis manos y se extendía lentamente sobre mis antebrazos hasta mis hombros, incluso en aire comenzaban a emerger pequeñas flamas flotantes.

—¡Va a manifestarse!— Musitó espantado el castaño, mientras los demás retrocedieron como si yo de verdad fuera un peligro.

—Sé lo suficiente...— Intervino Fujino bajando la mano que restringía a Mikoto, apenas y posó sus dedos sobre la tela en la que adiviné, la piedra brillaba incandescente, apenas eso bastó para apagar el incendio humano que era la morena y la drenó a tal punto, que cayó de rodillas. Algo que no era solo el golpe me impedía el movimiento, como si estuviera encerrada dentro de mi propio cuerpo, Shizuru me levantó como si fuera una muñeca manejable, con tan poco el fuego azul se desvaneció.

—¡¿Que vas a hacerle?!— Gritó Mikoto mientras los Eius la sostenían de los brazos para impedir que sus ímpetus incordiaran a la divina criatura que resultaba ser la Viribus Fujino.

—Nada que te interese, fallaste en retenerla y vigilarla... tus servicios ya no son requeridos— Le informó sin emociones, llevándome consigo a quien sabe dónde.

Apenas pude decir la palabra, cada imagen, cada risa, cada momento con Mikoto se tornó falso y me dolió. —Vi...gilarme— Su relación conmigo solo se debió a un acuerdo casi comercial.

Nada importaba, ni las náuseas, ni el mundo dando vueltas... solo mi familia. Si ella era un ángel, debía tener corazón. —Shiz... Shi..zuru... mi... ma..dre.. Aly..ssa... pe... peligro— Intenté transmitir aunque fuera por un instante lo que me llevó a ese momento. Me mantuve consciente sólo para oír su respuesta y esta no llegó. Un sentimiento extraño, de odio ante su indiferencia nació en mi interior y yo jamás, había odiado a nadie.


	5. Juvenes

_**Saludos mis estimadas y estimados, esperando se encuentren muy bien, publico, por demás tarde, eso no se puede negar, sin embargo como siempre mi trabajo puede ser inconveniente.**_

 _ **Les mando un abrazo y espero me hagan saber por comentario que piensan, pero antes que nada mis mas sinceros agradecimientos a todos por su apoyo, el cual yo percibo casi como el sentimiento del afecto mismo, dulcisimo. Sin más el cap.**_

 ** _La Orden Viribus_**

 ** _Capítulo 5_**

 ** _Juvenes_**

Soy joven, aun me falta mucho por aprender... esas son las palabras de los más sabios. Para los más antiguos quienes han existido eones, mi tiempo es tan breve como para el hombre lo es una milésima de segundo, y aun así he vivido 40 años del hombre. El nacimiento que para la humanidad es motivo de dicha, para los de nuestra clase es sinónimo de luto y renovación, pues solo con la muerte de un Viribus antecesor, el Celestial, concede el divino éter del que estamos hechos y entonces podemos ser creados por nuestros padres, dos Lucendi de dos dimensiones diferentes. El nacimiento es la obra más sublime entre los Lucendi, moldear el éter es un regalo como ningún otro, pues por un momento se nos concede la facultad de la creación y solo por este medio nos es posible la existencia. Un don que a otros les ha sido negado desde el momento mismo de su rebelión, es por esta distintiva razón, que los Descendi ocuparon en la humanidad el medio para inmortalizarse a través de sus descendientes, lamentablemente para ellos, híbridos imperfectos con muy poco o nada de divinidad resultaron de aquella unión. Por nuestra parte, los Lucendi consideramos tal cruza, un acto tanto inútil como absurdo, por no decir aberrante, ninguno procrearía jamás con un humano, pues la criatura resultante tendría un destino incluso peor que los Crecelius.

Las acciones viles de aquellos que una vez brillaron como estrellas y se consumieron en la oscuridad, sus viajes entre dimensiones pese a las prohibiciones del Celestial, así como el creciente número de hijos que estos continúan gestando en la humanidad, nos ha obligado a permanecer en el mundo de los mortales, donde los más jóvenes aprendemos a superar la corrupción del hombre y los Crecelius, para alcanzar la templanza suficiente y así soportar el viaje a la dimensión oscura; un plano donde los Descendi más antiguos habitan, allá donde el Arquitecto y sus aliados fueron desterrados; vivimos y morimos en una batalla tan larga como el tiempo mismo, una que no acabará hasta que no quede ninguno de ellos en las dimensiones porque esa es la voluntad del Celestial.

Aún si viajar a las sombras es una de las grandes misiones que los Litibus y Viribus pueden recibir, existimos por una razón incluso más importante, realizamos una tarea que nadie más puede... mi madre dice: **_"Sabrás cual es la finalidad de tu existencia en el momento mismo en el que te enfrentes la situación para la que fuiste creada, no hay atajos... ni los caminos que deben seguirse son fáciles, solo a través del esfuerzo y la constancia, puede incluso un ser no divino, lograr lo que es aparentemente imposible, imagina cuánto más puedes tú"_**

Cuanto más que la perfección...

Imposible, nada me lo pareció en el breve tiempo que he estado en esta tierra, rodeada de sombras tenues, pero sombras al fin y al cabo. Mi madre, Kara... me trajo al Reformatorium Destiny hace 20 años y desde entonces entre los Viribus he sido la más efectiva en la identificación y erradicación de los Crecelius, esta peste que corrompe al mundo del hombre debe ser eliminada.

Ya he destruido más de mil... sé de antemano que mis victorias no menguarán su número realmente, sí no se erradica a la fuente, solo veremos más brotes venir en ciclos incrementales, dado que la humanidad misma tiene el mal hábito de crecer su población casi exponencialmente. No comprendo porque el Creador, le concedió al hombre la voluntad de elegir libremente no solo el momento oportuno de su concepción, sí no también, del camino que han de seguir. ¿Cómo sí fueran lo suficientemente capaces de discernir lo que más les beneficiaría?

100 años es el tiempo que mi servicio debe permanecer en estas condiciones, aun si ya estoy lista para entrar a la dimensión oscura y mi madre lo sabe, se ha negado rotundamente a hacer una excepción conmigo. Eligió entonces probar mi sabiduría, asignándome los casos más complejos, duales por ponerlo en términos simples. Me retó a distinguir los Crecelius con una composición híbrida inusual, de la que una errada identificación de la fuente podría significar la destrucción permanente del portador, sabiendo de antemano que un error así sería castigado con más tiempo en el reformatorio no necesité demasiado para inferir las intenciones de mi madre. Pese a ello demostré durante 10 años mi capacidad, y todo iba bien, hasta que ella designó a una chica a mi cargo... alguien llamada Natsuki Kuga.

No parecía diferente a los demás, aquella vez cuando nos cruzamos en pasillo y sus ojos de un singular tono esmeralda, se posaron sobre mí, su mirada me pareció anhelante pero se trató solo de un momento. La observé de la forma que un Viribus puede, pero su aura era casi tan humana como la de alguien no híbrido, incluso tuve un dejo de indignación... un caso así lo resolvería en dos minutos con mi Lamya ¿Por qué hacerme perder el tiempo de esa manera? Acudí a la sala de interrogatorios y observé bajo el cubierto del vidrio polarizado las interacciones de Miss María y mi futura Ectilem, pero cierta pelinegra le ignoraba con tal cinismo que me sorprendió el hecho de que la Eius Mayor no lo notara. Cuando entré y contrario a lo que pensara de la señorita Kuga, no se vió afectada por mi presencia, algo extraño, pues cuando un Viribus está cerca de un humano, este es incapaz de no maravillarse ante la contemplación de lo divino; así su desinterés fue el primer indicador sobre una condición antinatural.

En medio de mi diatriba sobre sus imposibilidades humanas, las cuales emplee sólo para exponer sus emociones, al final aprecié su interés por mí... por mi cuerpo y usé el encanto para inducir una fantasía en su mente, sí bien yo genero las primeras proyecciones, las demás se conducen en la complacencia de los anhelos más íntimos de cada quien, lo incomodo de mi trabajo por llamarlo de algún modo, es que me obligó a ver aquellas ilusiones y sus efectos sobre el Crecelius. Las suyas fueron por mucho unas de las más "inocentes" que he visto en un largo tiempo, sí de intimar con alguien ella parecía tener el motivo más natural de todos, un genuino afecto por la joven pelirroja de su sueño, alguien a quien llamó Mai. El primer misterio que se me formuló en el proceso, fue el hecho de que Kuga se desprendió de la fantasía por propia voluntad siendo algo que nadie había logrado nunca, y el segundo, que su aura no fuera roja como las de la mayoría de los de su clase, nunca se había visto la tonalidad azul, dado que incluso los Lucendi tenemos el aura dorada. Comprendí al salir de aquel lugar que los métodos tradicionales no funcionarían con Natsuki, su acumulación de Éter se delataba demasiado alta como para ser considerada una simple humana, pero se camuflaba más que bien con su presencia mortal. Seguramente al igual que Mikoto Minagi, emplear una Lamya para purificar y separar la fracción Crecelius, le mataría irremediablemente.

Ello me hizo pensar en mi primer reto, el más grande había sido Minagi Mikoto, alguien que curiosamente resultó ser nieta del traidor, uno de los primeros, los Faberus... ese al que los Crecelius llaman el arquitecto; y con un nivel de éter casi perfectamente balanceado con su fracción humana, si la hubiese atendido cualquier otro Viribus, posiblemente habría sucumbido por la espada de un insensato. Antes de nuestra llegada, madre me contó que el Reformatorio no era considerado más que una institución educativa en la que los Eius se formaban para ser en el futuro, humanos capaces de erradicar presencias menores; aunque en la actualidad se continúa formando exorcistas de alto nivel, incluso superior a las generaciones pasadas, encontramos el modo de darle a los Crecelius una oportunidad. Nuestros esfuerzos revelaron la diferencia entre los Minorum, aquellos a los que un traspasó de una Lamya bastaba para erradicar el éter corrompido, volviéndolos por completo a su humanidad sin comprometer su vida; y los otros, los Altiorem, aquellos con una porción mayor, tan vital para su existencia que erradicar el éter dentro de ellos, les mataría. Distinguir tales condiciones y antecedentes, ocupó mucho de mi tiempo, pero ni siquiera ello bastó para convencer a mi madre ¿Cuánto espera Kara que me tardé con Kuga?

Aunque el uso de mi tiempo no se limitaba a Natsuki solamente, vino a mis pensamientos con mucha más frecuencia que los demás, rodeada de un sin fin de incógnitas y memorias, no evitaba pensar en la clase de mirada que ella le prodigaba a la chica de su fantasía, dudaba que fuera amor, que sí lo era, exponía una gran debilidad para ella, porque es a través de lo que más amamos que el éter puede corromperse. La siguiente vez de ver a Kuga, fue en la cafetería y estaba acompañada, tal como se previno, Minagi ocupaba su labor como guía y custodia, esperábamos minimizar cualquier impacto ante la contingencia, sí se diera, de una manifestación... y es que no es secreto para nadie que los demás Crecelius del lugar ocuparían esfuerzos en despertar a una de sus hermanas, para recibirla entre ellos como una más de la familia; comprendo que es su singularidad un motivo razonable para unirlos, la mayoría perdonan los golpes y otras tantas después de saber y entender la verdad sobre sus confusas realidades, de sus ascendencias descendi y luego forman lazos entre ellos. Uno de los motivos de mi arbitrariedad aparente con los Altiorem, es que frecuentemente no logran controlar la oscuridad que brota de su interior igual que sus padres terminan consumidos y esclavos de aquel pecado... que condenó a sus antecesores, como si fuera imposible romper las cadenas que los atan desde hace tanto tiempo. En esos casos, en algún punto he tenido que blandir mi Lamya contra ellos y erradicarlos permanentemente, es por ello que no puede haber proximidad, el precio que se paga es tremendamente alto.

Así me lo recuerdan los iris azules de Aoi Senou plagados de amargura sobre mí cuando la veo llegar al salón del té en compañía de su pareja, Minagi y Kuga. Aoi fue la única de su clase que logró inspirar mi curiosidad, incluso mi amabilidad y durante su proceso de identificación casi podría decir que nos hicimos conocidas; su rareza radicaba en el hecho de que a pesar de su origen, como hija de Asmoth, aún conservaba su virtud intacta cuando fue traída aquí, en su historial reposa que intentaron violarla alrededor de 10 veces, pero su hermano gemelo Sainoji lo impidió todas esas veces. ¿Qué le impidió hacerlo a él y protegerla de algo que para él era habitual? Es algo que no puedo entender, sin embargo... para Sainoji no había remedio, ya casi era un demonio cuando le trajeron aquí, jamás habría podido salir de Destiny y cuando intentó escapar, se me ordenó cazarlo. **_"Sangre fría"_** es una expresión que emplean los mortales para referir a sus congéneres cuando son capaces de los actos más crueles sin que por ello se inmuten ni por un momento sus emociones, otro término apropiado sería Psicópatas... no mucho nos distingue a sus ojos, salvo porque su error es pensar que los Lucendi no sentimos nada.

Muy a sus disgustos cité a Kuga en un lugar diferente, había leído su caso... el miedo no sería ni de cerca una fuente directa para llegar al Crecelius en su interior cuando había seguramente enfrentado a otro de su clase por el bienestar de esa chica, Mai Tokiha, aun así existen diversos tipos de miedo, es algo mucho más complejo que el espanto que se experimenta ante un peligro que se presume mortal para la supervivencia, como las arañas o las serpientes, tal como aprecié en su folio. Sabiendo vedado el camino para ganar su confianza con las acciones de la primera sesión, no tuve más remedio que cavar más hondo para buscar una salida, así que al llegar la tarde de ese día, la llevé al río. Aquel lugar reservado los Viribus ocupaba más que solo las funciones de adornar el paisaje, tomar un chapuzón o incluso la gracia de la contemplación de un cuadro natural, el agua es conducto entre planos, es la entrada a la dimensión en la que mi madre, Ikeru Fujino habita.

— ¿Qué edad tienes?— Su voz serena y grave atrajo mis pensamientos, no era una pregunta que esperara.

—150 años en el tiempo del hombre— Respondí añadiendo 110 solo para ver su rostro. —Soy joven diría mi madre...— Sonreí genuinamente divertida de su expresión. —Ara, ¿Por qué el repentino interés?—

—No sé... esperaba un par de billones de años— Se apenó, era un bello sonrojo. Su gracia física, seguramente se había heredado de su padre divino, aun si hubieren descendido... todos ellos fueron creados perfectos y hermosos.

—Ni siquiera mi abuela es tan... sabia— Tal vez mi tátara abuela.

— ¿Y tu padre?— Era casi irrisorio, que alguien lo pregunta por vez primera y presuma que yo, nací de un hombre.

No lo serían ninguna de las dos. —Es de otra dimensión, pero ella prefiere tomar una forma femenina cuando viene a verme...—

—Tienes dos madres...— Levantó una ceja, su rostro era tan expresivo como un libro abierto, pero sus ojos eran distantes... una característica propia de la gente solitaria.

Dudo que lo creyera realmente. — ¿No es un sueño hecho realidad?— Esbocé una sonrisa ladina que me salió tan natural. Corregí de inmediato mi gesto, volviendo a ser la que debo ser. —Te lo he dicho ya, su comprensión de la vastedad del universo y los planos que lo conforman, es pobre—

—Ya volvió la mujer pedante del otro día...— Gruñó disgustada y cruzándose de brazos. —Tendrías más de mí, si no te comportaras de esa forma; o hazlo, si te vieras como de 150, tal como dices, sería más fácil—

¿Prefería la compañía de una anciana de 150 años? No conozco la primera con vida. — ¿Entonces mi aspecto es desagradable?— Cuestioné con seriedad, quedando mi orgullo magullado. Sí hay algo de lo que se precie cualquier Viribus, es que somos hermosos.

—No... y ese es el problema. Nadie dijo que una terapeuta tuviera que ser linda, quienes me trataron antes no despertaban ni un mal pensamiento ¿comprendes?—

Ara, así que el problema es que le gusto demasiado a Natsuki. Céntrate, no congenies... si ella no puede controlar el éter, podría tener que matarla después y sería, terrible. —Mi tarea no es ni de cerca el preservar tu psique, solo estoy aquí para cortar de raíz el problema— Sé solamente un Minorum, por favor. Así todo estará resuelto en muy poco tiempo y podrás tener una vida sencilla, como debió ser sí ese Descendi no se hubiera cruzado en la vida de tu madre.

Con esta nueva meta en mente, me apresuré a realizar mi labor. Fabriqué del pensamiento un reflejo de mi misma, continuando la realidad que hasta ese entonces, Kuga conocía. Desnudar a mi yo ideal en la mente de alguien no es nada nuevo, la imagen se emplea como cebo en infinidad de ocasiones, sin embargo me fue bochornoso proyectar el lento desnudar de aquella onírica visión, la fascinación de su misteriosa mirada esmeralda estaba más que alejada de la lujuria hueca y vacía, pero tampoco brillaba del mismo modo en que lo hizo cuando vió a la joven pelirroja, algo de eso... picó sutilmente en mi interior. Fortaleza... me reprocharía mi madre sí me viera. Con tentación silente, una invitación fue puesta a la merced de mi Ectilem, conocía la provocativa idea y no lo fue menos para ella, pero lo rechazó con encono... no supe el motivo.

—Haz lo que los demás Fujino, pregunta lo que quieres saber y luego sólo dime que tengo problemas de ira o estoy loca, me pones uno de esos collares... firmas el libro de salida y asunto resuelto, eso sí... devuelve mis medicinas—

La vi, discutir con aquella burda imagen de mí, mes desplacé hasta quedar a su lado, sin que me supiera ahí, el velo que el hombre usa para interpretar el mundo, es como un lienzo para mí, algo que puedo manipular a mi antojo. La capacidad de crear realidades diferentes, hasta casi materializarlas, ese es el don que el Celestial puso en mí, pero no me complacía para nada en aquel momento, las emociones que debía causar... eran odiosas. Con un ademán busqué el modo de acabar pronto aquella prueba, sumergí a la figura ilusoria de mí en el agua y después simplemente me quedé allí en impávida observación.

—No voy a caer en tu juego... de nuevo— Gritó inquieta, sospechando de mis trucos... sus cabellos se mecieron por el viento, sus pasos vagabundos fueron y vinieron mientras las manecillas de un reloj invisible hacían tic tac en su mente. Los he visto, a otros... dejar morir a la persona en el agua, pero ella... por suerte no es de ese tipo. — ¡Te odio! ¿Me oyes?— Corrió y saltó al agua sin siquiera desprenderse de alguna prenda, pero eso no importaba... me moví con ella incluso bajo el agua sin que esta me mojara, podía evaporarme en el aire de la materia de este universo, la luz traspasarme o ser la luz misma, pero no me disipé del todo, para quedarme con ella. Pude concluir aquello en cualquier momento y lo pensé el tiempo suficiente hasta que su voz y sus labios pronunciaron mi nombre.

El egoísmo tras la acción me distrajo lo suficiente ¿Por qué aquella hija del hombre me había llamado con más sentimiento que cualquier otro en su vida? No nos conocemos, no somos nada... ni siquiera soy la esperanza de recuperarse que he diluido con cada palabra. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando aviste una luz azulina como la de nuestra primera sesión, salvo porque ahora más que una luz, era fuego hecho de espíritu puro, de una fuente diferente pero semejante a la luz que proyecta una Lamya, aproximé mi mano, el fuego era fresco y revitalizante, tomé algo de él antes de verlo extinguirse y apresuré la culminación de aquella elaborada ilusión con el fin de evitar una segura hipotermia a Kuga.

Me desplacé a la orilla, antes de que ella volviera a sumergirse en busca de mi cuerpo seguramente sin vida en su pensamiento. Alcé mi voz en cuanto fui sólida nuevamente. — ¿Te gusta el agua?— Nuestros ojos volvieron a encontrarse y puse cada máscara conocida para no dejar ver lo maravillada que me había dejado con su inusual ser, o incluso lo mucho que conmovió dentro de mí, su genuino deseo de salvarme.

—No me hables nunca más...— Pronunció tan molesta al comprender mi engaño, su rostro tanto sombrío como iracundo buscó de inmediato cualquier distanciamiento posible. Supe por ello que me dejaría morir, la vez siguiente.

Me di cuenta, que igual que con Aoi, la curiosidad volvería a jugar en mi contra, así que nos distancie incluso más, rematando el tenso momento. —Tal vez... seas soberbia—

— ¿Me lo dice la chica que no puede físicamente exponer una emoción genuina en su cara? ¿Y que usa ilusiones, drogas o lo que sea... para no arriesgar su propio pellejo? Si la cobardía es un pecado, usted Viribus Fujino... muy pronto será un descendi— No esperé su respuesta, injurias muy elaboradas para alguien que presume ser tan racional y lógica, que se niega a ver la verdad frente a sus ojos. ¿Quién dice que es real en primer lugar…?— Tampoco preví el movimiento de su mano, arrojándome al agua, solo una cosa alertó en mi interior, un instante de oscuridad que como una chispa distorsionó el brillo frecuente en su iris de esmeralda color.

Volví sobre el agua y como una quimera, lo que ví en principio allí ya no estaba. — ¿Satisfecha?— No sé porque quise recomponer el vínculo. —Puedo quedarme ahí o puedes unirte... me dejaste ver un poco más Natsuki— Rompí la distancia con una simple palabra, pero sería un derecho a reclamar sí ella ya había ocupado mi nombre en su voz, con anterioridad.

La confusión de su rostro, luego el orgullo que asomó... cualquiera de esas dos cosas era mejor que ver una hermosa luz llenarse de oscuridad. —Es imposible entenderte— La vi marcharse, trague saliva.

—Para ser alguien que ya ha matado, el camino más oscuro... aún no lo has recorrido— Cruce mis brazos, un Crecelius que aún no se ha sumido a la corrupción de su pecado. Jamás vi o estudie sobre nada parecido.

.

.

.

Transcurrió alrededor de dos semanas, en las que centré mis esfuerzos en la investigación de las memorias de luz, en un lugar muy semejante a la que el hombre llamaría biblioteca. Durante este tiempo puse distancia entre Natsuki y yo, mi lejanía con ella me permitió ver las cosas desde un punto de vista diferente, tal vez estaba dando por sentado cosas que no eran del todo ciertas, presumiendo condiciones inadecuadas del éter y de ella. Sabía que si se parte de una premisa errada las conclusiones también serán erradas.

Inicie con la tonalidad de su aura, era un factor para no desestimar, y un fruto no puede ser diferente del árbol que le ha dado origen, porque un Manzano no puede producir peras sin las alteraciones adecuadas. ¿Qué Lucendi que haya existido tendría un fulgor azul? Tras largas horas del día y noches en vela, después de ver mil esferas del pensamiento, comprendí que solo una de las ramas cumpliría tales condiciones. Los Corbus, hijos del Celestial destinados a almacenar el conocimiento, conocedores del sentido de cada cosa eran capaces de interpretar los planos divinos incluso en las obras ya creadas. Ellos fueron los primeros en atisbar las intenciones de los Faberus y de Luciere, quien encabezó la rebelión. Razyel y sus hermanos lucharon valerosamente, retrasaron lo suficiente las acciones de los Faberus y los Litibus traidores, murieron con honor... ya de los Corbus no queda más que la memoria, fueron los primeros en desvanecerse en el ataque... Luciere supuso que por ser ellos los receptáculos de la consciencia del Celestial poseían el conocimiento sobre la creación y la formación del éter, si era cierto o no, se llevaron consigo el secreto a la tumba. Los Viribus fuimos creados después de la gran guerra, ninguno de nosotros sabe con certeza cómo era la creación antes de aquella debacle, solamente se dice que las dimensiones fueron más luminosas y prósperas, que las obras gozaban de una infinita amalgama creativa.

Aquel fue entonces otro callejón sin salida porque de ser Natsuki hija de un Corbus mayores peligros y dilemas le aguardarían, en tal caso sería por demás arriesgado para todos mantenerla con vida y la idea de traspasarla con mi Lamya, se convertía en algo desagradable. La siguiente cuestión qué pasó por mi mente se centró en la idea de un nacimiento de segunda generación, las reglas no eran las mismas antes ni los lucendi tenían las mismas limitaciones, pero en tal caso el nivel de éter sería tremendamente ínfimo... sin conclusiones claras ni evidencias para respaldarlo, estaba llena de conjeturas y especulaciones, nada que llevar ante Kara, peor aún, no tenía el medio de calmar la incertidumbre de Kuga.

Agobiada decidí darme un respiro, esperaba que caminar un poco despejara mis ideas, sin embargo otras intenciones ocupaba el albur con sus hilos y trazos entramados, aquellos en los que la casualidad se convierte en destino. El sonido de una explosión alertó de inmediato una situación de fuga que se presentaba, solo a una conocía capaz de romper los sellos de las puertas. ¡Minagi! Y un escenario oscuro sobre la seguridad de Kuga me causó escalofríos. Para cuando arribe y encontré al grupo en conflicto, además del aparente delirio en la voz angustiada de cierta dama pelinegra, no imaginé ni por asomo que fuera Kuga quién lo intentaría, la belleza pelinegra ya se batía en duelo, uno que sorprendentemente se miraba a favor de ella pese al entrenamiento de Reito. Hay cierto orgullo en la victoria de Natsuki, pero no lo expone mi rostro, del mismo modo que aquella marca en su cuello y mis angustias no cesan.

Ese no sería el único problema, Kanzaki... es el hermano mayor de Mikoto, los dos para nada se llevan bien. ¿Y cómo podrían? Un hermano que se une a la orden por la única razón de contener y erradicar, al Crecelius que es su hermana menor sí la situación lo requiere, no es precisamente el mejor modelo de hermandad. Pero él está muy por debajo de ella, así que no tengo más remedio que contener el fuego que mana Mikoto a un punto en el que sea inofensivo.

—No puedes hacer nada... Mikoto— Le informo para aplacar sus ímpetus, pero ello no basta.

—Viribus Fujino...— Gruñe y no necesito mirar para saber que su flama crece a la par que revela su verdadero ser y el velo que Natsuki tanto se esmeraba por mantener, cae de su rostro y de su consciencia permanente. Un nuevo mundo se abre a sus ojos de esmeralda pura, su maravilla al observarme me estremece como si algo nos vinculara irremediablemente, pero no me permito ceder. Veo las intenciones de Reito a su espalda, no abrí la boca, no quiero ser yo quien tenga que detenerla con acciones físicas porque tendría que ser muy ruda; Natsuki cae al suelo por el golpe de una porcelana demasiado grande para mi gusto, un hilo de su sangre bajando por su frente me abruma, las acciones más bajas que ocupa Reito al golpearla en el suelo y la severidad de mi semblante debería ser una gran advertencia, pues esto no se quedará así.

—¡Va a manifestarse!— El fuego que la envuelve y la protege, es hermoso sin duda, emergió ahora a la vista de todos los reunidos causando temor a los insensatos, con su brillo azulado, sólo la revelación de su peculiaridad resultaba una situación preocupante para mí, pero esperaba que la ignorancia de los Eius cubriera el incidente... —Sé lo suficiente...— Mentí, ya no pude prestar más de mi atención a Natsuki pese a la contemplación única que ocupaba el evento... los envites del Crecelius descendiente de Ammón fisuran a mi espalda la cubierta dimensional que formé. Así que me volví para activar el sello del collar de sangre, la reliquia absorbió toda energía en la joven de iris dorado, rendida se postró; pero debería saber que Minagi es demasiado terca. — ¡¿Que vas a hacerle?!— Cuestionó a la par que yo levantaba a mi Ectilem del suelo, la herida en su cuello estaba rodeada no solo de sangre, sino también de la marca de las sombras... esa herida no se la hizo Mikoto, pero vaya que permitió que pasara en su guardia y eso me enojó más de lo que debería.

Así que le di una respuesta acorde. —Nada que te interese, fallaste en retenerla y vigilarla... tus servicios ya no son requeridos— Su trabajo había concluido, podría estar feliz, un bono extra llegaría por correspondencia a su familia.

Pero por soberbia no medí el impacto en mi protegida. —Vi...gilarme— Apenas pudo decir, con ello las marcas negras que como veneno contaminaban su aura, ascendieron hasta formar enredaderas en su barbilla y mejillas.

Apresuré el paso, solo en la soledad de mi morada podría atender con urgencia un mal que solo un Lucendi podría ver y curar, el cómo fue posible que una presencia tan maligna violara nuestro santuario, sería motivo de posteriores cuestionamientos, por ahora la vida que se le escapaba a Natsuki era sin duda mi mayor angustia, aunque fuera posible que un destino peor le aguardara si la marca le dominase por completo. —Shiz... Shi..zuru... mi... ma..dre.. Aly..ssa... pe... peligro— ¿Cómo es posible siquiera que pueda hablar?

No tengo tiempo, ya corría por los pasillos hacia la salida del edificio, aquí los sellos no solo impiden a los Crecelius manifestarse, incluso a nosotros los Viribus se nos retiene aunque en menor medida; los hilos negros dispersándose en todas direcciones sobre su piel blanca me recordaban que mientras estuviéramos en esa dimensión, el tiempo sería un temible enemigo. Una vez llegué a la entrada del reformatorio y mi cuerpo sintió el pasto bajo mis zapatos, me supe libre... Mi esencia, mi verdadero ser extendió sus alas de dorado fulgor, el viento meciendo mis cabellos era una de las sensaciones más revitalizantes del mundo de los hombres, pero no podía ocuparme en ese placer mundano, muy pronto alcancé altura y en menos de un suspiro divisé el estanque del río, me lancé en picada envolviéndonos a las dos en una estela de luz y nada más tocar la superficie cristalina del agua, nos adentramos en un plano diferente, dejando atrás nuestros cuerpos materiales sumergidos en el agua el reloj seguía su marcha. Mi hogar, un mundo tan cristalino como es posible en un lugar en el que las "paredes" son prismas en un espacio de infinita serenidad, y el sol es una luminiscencia de fuego azul, uno tan parecido al que Natsuki emana cuando está en peligro, ella o alguien a quien aprecia.

Como era de esperarse, su yo espiritual era un conjunto de flamas del color que la caracterizaba, sin embargo aquí podía distinguir mejor los flujos de luz argenta en las puntas, no imaginaba que un híbrido pudiera ser tan bello, tan completo. Me hubiese gustado mirarla más, tener la ocasión de conocer su espíritu y develar los misterios más intrincados de su ser. Pero allí estaba, el fuego negro esparciéndose y contaminando todo lo bueno, lo perfecto de ella. Intenté con esmero erradicar la fuente, pero cuanto más extinguía la bruma de sombras alrededor de su cuello, más profundo se escabullía el espectro... y por el Celestial, por mis ancestros que no le concedería al Descendi que la infectó, obtener su cometido.

Existen entre nosotros los que pueden dar con un soplo el aliento de la vida o sanar cualquier mal, no es mi caso. Yo solo puedo crear ilusiones distintas entre las líneas que dividen las ilusiones, casi formar realidades propias... así que, sumergirme en su interior para evitar el toque del descendi que le hizo esto, es una facultad que poseo. Al mismo tiempo podría extinguirme y fracasar, sí le permito a su agresor el acabar conmigo... sí tuviera cuerpo habría suspirado, que disyuntiva se da al suponer que estoy dispuesta a arriesgar mi valiosa existencia en pro de preservar la suya. La miré, a sus ojos cerrados y pensé en lo mucho que adoro de su mundo la forma en la que sus ojos me dejaron ver siempre la belleza de su espíritu. Acerqué así lo que sería mi rostro al suyo y planté sobre el suyo un vínculo, uno que el hombre normalmente llama beso, a partir de ahí pude ver a través de sus recuerdos, cada momento en el que las sombras le atormentaron con maldad perversa, vi a la niña que Mai Tokiha despreció, pese al sacrificio que ella estuvo dispuesta a hacer; a los años de profunda soledad como quien mira un álbum de fotos, con movimiento, recuerdos y voces difusas. Así fue hasta llegar al tiempo de nuestro encuentro y un sentimientos más oscuro comenzó a envolverlo todo... ¿Me odiaba? Fue doloroso entenderlo, sintiendo su amargura junto a la desesperación de una pérdida, de la providencia con la que su padre divino le dotó. Ello me permitió encontrar el momento, más específicamente el sueño que la obligó a tomar acciones tan atrevidas como el infausto escape del Reformatorio.

Vi cada instante con cautela y escuché al espectro decir cada palabra, admirando de Natsuki una valentía jamás atestada, de no ser por el factor Kamikaze que implicaba a un Crecelius enfrentar a otro mucho más poderoso y sabio, lo habría aprobado. Mirar a quien con tan poco sumergía a mi Ectilem en un abismo de angustia, asomando claramente su intención homicida sobre la pequeña niña de rubia melena y ojos azules, su hermana... y la bella mujer de la cual era fiel copia, quien intuí sería su madre humana, aquello generaba en mi interior un intenso deseo de lucha. Miré a esa que deduje era un Altiorem, del tipo raro, ¿Ella era su padre? Al menos un par de siglos de existencia se contarían en el haber de aquel que delató un parecido demasiado familiar con Kuga como para ser mera casualidad y eso sería ser demasiado joven. Los descendi originales tienen eones de edad, esta mujer de nombre Kaon, no es tan antigua.

Lo vi venir, el grito de guerra que a Natsuki le complicó tanto la existencia, paralicé el momento deteniendo el flujo de imágenes, me acerqué y atravesé el sueño hasta ser parte de aquel, una mirada al futuro incierto de la familia Kuga. Llegué junto a Kaon, tomando yo su mano en lugar de mi protegida, empujándola lejos del toque de las sombras cayó Natsuki sin mucha gracia sobre el pasto, pero libre del instante que la envenenó por el cuello.

-No intentes tocarla...- Susurré sabiendo que mi voz llegaría a Kaon incluso en aquel agujero de sombras, familia o no, estaba del lado equivocado del camino y por los Viribus, que podría empalarla si hiciera falta. Así lo deje ver, brotando de mi pecho un fulgor y en mi mano se formó de mi propio espíritu un sable de fuego dorado capaz de matar a seres divinos, mi Lamya, la espada con la que podría cortar la realidad misma si quisiera.

-Te esperaba...- La sonrisa de aquella particular criatura me daba a entender que ella conocía mejor que bien mis facultades, sabía más de lo que debería. -Me complace el que estés aquí, significa que temes... aunque no puedo esconder mi desencanto, casi eres una Luménlo, ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

Luménlo, así llamamos a los Lucendi recién nacidos. -Soy muy capaz- Respondí lanzando una estocada y ella a la velocidad de la luz, interpuso otra Lamya de color azul con brotes negros... su fuego como el de Natsuki, pero el suyo se apreciaba corrompido por la oscuridad, sus ojos llenos de locura, su apariencia tan bella como la de una muñeca, e igualmente vacía.

Luchamos sin detenernos durante lo que pudo sentirse como una eternidad, la danza de las espadas tuvo lugar, con idas y venidas, golpes y contragolpes, un paso adelante y dos atrás, o su espada podría empalarme a la menor oportunidad; no habría una vencedora y las dos conocíamos la razón, nuestras habilidades eran semejantes y estábamos construyendo un bucle en el espacio, no nos mataríamos, al menos no en ese momento. Obtuvimos no más que algún corte superficial, apenas logramos asestarle a la otra roces de cada Lamya, nada mortífero.

-Ya lo veo- Sonrió mirándome con suficiencia a una distancia segura de mí, dió por terminada la batalla. -Veremos, Shizuru Fujino... sí tú podrás evitarlo, entre los mundos que existen y ya que sabes mucho de realidades ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de evitar que un híbrido descienda?-

Muy baja. Tensé la mandíbula... -Los de tu tipo, no comprenden la fuerza que en verdad posee, la voluntad del Celestial- No nos rendimos jamás.

-Bah... a mi lo que menos me interesa, es ese tipo. Su rivalidad con Luciere no es mi asunto, dame lo que me pertenece y todo saldrá bien ¿No es acaso un Crecelius más?-

-Fabrica otro, no es más que un instante de placer... Ella, es mía- Argumenté.

-Ya se verá... en poco tiempo- Se fue y con ella el peligro, rauda reparé las averías que ocasionó en el vehículo de la madre de Natsuki y volví por ella, quien claramente no entendería ni un poco de lo que estaba pasando. Supongo que nadie jamás irrumpió en uno de sus sueños.

-Volvamos- Le dije y tendí mi mano, pese a las malas experiencias ella la tomó y yo pude sentir por vez primera una corriente tan intensa, que vi más allá de los momentos algo que solo a mí me había sido reservado, un instante en el tiempo en el que su mano sostendría la mía con seguridad y sus ojos me mirarían con infinito amor. En ese instante lo comprendí, que la razón de mi existencia, estaba vinculada a Natsuki Kuga, pero sería una realidad que tendría que construir con sendos esfuerzos. -¿Estás bien?- Busqué con la mirada en el iris de pelinegra y soltando su mano, por suerte para mí todo parecía en orden, salvo por el hecho de que distorsioné su sueño hasta hacerlo una realidad alterna. Sí Kara llega a saberlo va a matarme.

-¿Shizuru?- Me miraba con nuevos ojos.

No podría verme tan diferente ¿O sí? -Soy yo...-

-Me ahogo...- Se llevó las manos a la garganta, su cuerpo... el tiempo.

-Mi Natsuki estará bien- Susurré en su oído, apartándome de sus recuerdos, de su boca, de aquel mundo... mi mundo.

Recuperamos el movimiento, vueltas nuestras esencias a darle vida a aquellas cubiertas materiales, y las dos nadamos para salir del agua, que helaba terriblemente. Ella huía de mí, llegó a la orilla hecha una fiera. -¡¿Que rayos buscas?! ¡¿Quieres ahogarme?!- Ya lo había olvidado, su sueño... ¿Porque me sentí tan decepcionada por ello? La miré, la oí reprocharme sobre las terribles cosas que le habría hecho, solo me consoló el que su cuello estaba en perfecto estado, su aura intacta, su vida a salvo.

Era viernes, llegamos escurriendo agua, Natsuki estaba enfurruñada, intuí que su salud no se vería amenazada más que por un posible resfrío, mi madre Kara esperaba en la entrada del reformatorio, supe que una larga conversación me aguardaba y puede que algún infinito sermón. La parte mala de ser un Lucendi es que tenemos tiempo de sobra y mi madre puede abusar un poco de eso cada vez que quiere. Vi a Reito sobre el hombro de la directora Berini, para ser un Eius, puede ser algo idiota, tenerme como enemiga no es algo conveniente.


	6. Fiend I

_**Se hicieron unas modificaciones y mejoras a esta historia que en su momento por motivo del concurso y la premura no permitieron estos cuidados. Ahora remastericé la historia, logrando que el capitulo 3, quedara partido en 2 (Capitulo 3 - Noctis I, Capitulo 4 - Noctis II)... motivo por el que la numeración se incrementó en 1, en este sentido este cap era el 5... y a continuación subiré el que siga.**_

 _ **La Orden Viribus**_

 _ **Capítulo 6**_

 _ **Fiend I**_

Estaba en el enorme despacho de la directora del Reformatorium Destiny en la torre blanca, contemplaba por los ventanales el distante horizonte montañoso, a lo lejos la única salida del valle, el túnel de Sekhel… un intercambio vial para los ojos de la humanidad, es un sello del tamaño de una montaña para nosotros. El sol, iluminaba con sus cálidos rayos, despejando la bruma que cada mañana se formaba en los surcos de las rocas y los bosques, bajé la mirada apreciando la extensión de los terrenos de Destiny, la arboleda, las lápidas, cada edificación… una excusa pobre para evadir los inquisitivos ojos celestes de mi madre y el arco de sus cejas castañas.

—Shizuru…— El tono de Kara aunque gentil, expone una tremenda preocupación y seguramente un castigo igualmente severo vendrá después. Entre sus manos sujetó la mía, mi uniforme ahora casi translúcido por el agua, delataba una segunda circunstancia que no preví en mis afanes heroicos, mi propia sangre corriendo a través de los cortes que mi lucha con Kaon materializó en mi forma humanoide. De escarlata se había tintado el atuendo a los ojos del hombre, de dorado para los nuestros y cuando ella lo adivinó a mitad de camino entre reprimendas verbales, casi me levantó del suelo en sus brazos y me trajo corriendo a la que en esta tierra es su morada, me acostó en su sillón favorito, uno que casi podría hacer las veces de cama. No supe si intentaba ser discreta, pero creo que ahora mismo mientras todos inician sus clases, el rumor se esparce como la pólvora, los Eius son bastante comunicativos y no tardará en filtrarse el revuelo de anoche, espero que Natsuki esté bien, porque seguirán buscando el pecado que defina su existencia, sin hallarlo.

—Ara ara, madre sabe que no hay nada que pueda ocultar. ¿Cómo podría a quien ve con sólo su tacto…?— No consideraba necesario relatar lo que Kara con pocos esfuerzos podría ver gracias a su potestad, sería incluso más efectivo.

—Puedo ver el pasado, no a través de tus realidades y te las ingeniaste para cambiar una en específico— Frunció el ceño, aun así, diligentemente limpiaba por los medios del hombre mis heridas, poniendo curas y vendajes donde la situación lo requiriese, ardía considerablemente porque el fuego oscuro corroe, lo único divino del proceso es que es icor lo que yo sangro y desde cierta perspectiva el líquido vital que corre por mis venas ni siquiera es rojo, mi sangre es ligeramente translúcida y dorada.

—Hija mía, los caminos más fáciles, no siempre son los más…—

—Acertados…— Completé, no era la primera vez de oír aquellas palabras. —Como las memorias del ayer carecen de interpretación cuando se miran en los ojos de extraños, mamá sabe lo que pasó, no la razón— Y eso era lo que ella buscaba, una explicación que no sé si puedo darle.

—Me alegra saber que me escuchas… de vez en cuando— Levantó una ceja, desinfectó la herida más profunda, no evité una mueca; un poco de ungüento y el último corte, en mi antebrazo fue cubierto con una venda. —Es... la primera vez que te veo sangrar—

–Claro que te escucho, madre... siempre— Ya ni siquiera discutía sobre intentar usar sus habilidades sanadoras, el dolor enseña dicen los más sabios. —El valor de mis heridas, son recuerdo… de las batallas que he tenido, experiencia en el cuidado de mi existencia—

—Entonces dime, ¿por qué arriesgaste tu preciosa existencia por la de un Crecelius? No son dignos de ti— No podría entender el dilema que me agobiaba, aunque sí pudo ver todo lo que ocurrió hasta el momento en que mi boca tuvo contacto con la de Natsuki, el interior de aquella chica en el que me sumergí como si se tratara de una piscina, es un velo de incertidumbre que para alguien como ella debe ser frustrante. —Si mi hija comprendiera el valor de su existencia, entendería que la posible pérdida de su Ectilem, no sería significante en comparación... como el escultor que prescinde de la arcilla si esta se ha endurecido, es rara la vez que sacrificarías al escultor por la arcilla Zuru—

— ¿Cuál es entonces el valor de la humanidad para nosotros como la voluntad del celestial? ¿Por qué nos esmeramos en purificar a su especie corruptible si solo son arcilla?— Crucé mis brazos intentando no sentir molestia ¿Acaso no significaba desperdiciar 100 años de tiempo por sólo arcilla? —No puedo pensar que sea un sinsentido—

—Shizuru... tu compasión es la cosa que Ikeru más ama de ti, pero yo pienso debes ser prudente sobre a quién se la obsequias. No vuelvas a ponerte en riesgo por Kuga, tu labor no es resolver su vida, establece qué es exactamente y pon sobre ella el sello que corresponda o traspásala con tu Lamya y minimiza el riesgo—

—Eso sería... la salida fácil y no es nuestro estilo— Suspiré, tal vez jamás coincidiremos sobre ciertas cosas. Lamento que no pueda expresarlo todo madre. —No puedo afirmar o negar que esa persona sea... un Crecelius—

—Mi niña...— Deslizó sus dedos sobre mi mejilla, pero no hubo ninguna intromisión de su parte. —Sabes que no me refiero a eso... insistes en sumergirte en un lugar en el que, sólo los más sabios son capaces de mantener el temple para no sucumbir a la corrupción de la oscuridad— Esa mirada, claro que la conozco... y todo vuelve a girar en torno a mis motivos para no querer esperar los 80 años que le faltan a mi "sentencia". ¿Cuantos Crecelius nacerán en ese tiempo? Demasiados sufrirán por una negligencia casi burocrática y luego está, esa otra cosa.

—Lo sé, pero también conoces la razón...— Me puse de pie, sin tener las cosas del todo claras... en verdad tendría que dejarla pensar solo acerca de la mitad de mis circunstancias. —Mamá Ikeru...—

—Anhelas ir con ella y demostrar que eres una digna creación suya... ¿Pero qué hay de mí, hija?— Había un sin sabor en su faz, es claro para mí que no están juntas por sus desavenencias, podría tenerlas a las dos en la misma dimensión pero... no sé por qué quisieron romper el vínculo y eso entre los nuestros es más que extraño.

—Ya he demostrado, que soy lo que esperas de mí, madre...— Ella no ha escondido su complacencia en cada paso que di, salvo por mis honestos deseos de cara al futuro.

—No puedo decir que no esté orgullosa de ti, pero— Me miró con suspicacia, interpretando mis posibles intenciones. —Aún no me das tu juicio sobre la Srta. Kuga...— Me dedicó una sonrisa, seguramente tenía algo en mente con este caso. —Te apresuras a correr sin haber aprendido a caminar, pequeña—

Era tal vez la última prueba. —Sé lo que no es... por ahora— Ya había tenido suficiente de esa conversación, era momento de emprender la huida. —Pero debo salir de Destiny... esta mañana, madre—

—Tengo la impresión de que mi hija piensa que sus privilegios no serán afectados por sus acciones descuidadas— Entrecerró sus párpados con esas abundantes pestañas castañas que le heredé. — ¿Y la razón de eso es?—

—Para continuar mi investigación— Aclaré antes de dar ocasión a otras interpretaciones. —Sabes que no me complace ir a la ciudad, pero debo y con urgencia consultar a la señora Kuga—

—Eres increíble, hoy no lo digo en el buen sentido. Acaba de atacarte un descendi en una realidad creada a partir de una Crecelius... — Me increpó con su mirada azul sobre mí. —No irás, espera la visita de la madre de tu Ectilem—

—Entiende madre, todo Crecelius... hereda la corrupción del éter de su progenitor descendi, pero viste al tocarme la pureza del suyo, si no estuviera segura que es humana, la consideraría un...— Un ademán de su mano detuvo mis insinuaciones.

—Lo que sugieres hija mía, es una aberración que ningún Lucendi realizaría jamás—

—Lo sé— Tomé mi chaqueta de la silla y me alejé en dirección de la puerta, a nosotros los que fuimos creados después del siglo escarlata en lo posterior a la gran guerra entre Luciere, sus aliados y los Lucendi leales al Celestial, se nos diseñó con la premisa inquisitiva de un repudio biológico a la idea de procrear con un humano. —Necesito asegurarme antes de darte mi respuesta definitiva—

—Shizuru...—

No le gusta que le dé la espalda. — ¿Sí?— Dictaría mi sentencia, la miré de soslayo.

—Dado que prescindiste de los servicios de Mikoto para cuidar y vigilar a Kuga por un capricho, ahora serás tú quien lleve esa responsabilidad. Ella dormirá en tu cuarto... Reito ya se ocupa de trasladar sus pertenencias— Genial, quería avergonzarme ante los demás Viribus Juvenes. —Así mismo le diré a tu madre, que no podrá verte debido a tus arriesgadas acciones... ese será tu castigo—

Me crucé de brazos frente a la puerta y miré el pomo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, suspiré con molestia. —Entendido— Quería replicar, no veo a mamá Ikeru más que una vez al año, en mi... cumpleaños, un concepto que los Viribus desestiman totalmente; enfadada crucé la puerta y allí estaba, la fuente de mis dilemas, en ese atuendo que dejaba tan poco a la imaginación. Comenzaba a gustarme el hecho de mi destino estuviera enlazado a una mujer sin lugar a dudas hermosa.

.

.

.

Una mala noche no suele estar seguida de un buen día, lo aprendí de una mala manera hace tiempo... así que allí estaba, sentada frente a la puerta del despacho de la directora Kara Berini, con Reito Kanzaki y sus ojos puestos sobre mí como un atento vigilante. Helaba, pese a que el sol iluminaba los espacios filtrándose por ventanas, la ropa mojada no ayudaba y yo temblaba en mi posición encorvada sobre una silla. Apenas levantaba la cabeza mirando los cuadros de marcos dorados en las paredes de azul pálido, cada uno era como la contemplación de un universo abstracto en algún objeto común, la tierra con la forma de una manzana era algo muy metafórico pero aun así se miraba hermoso; el aroma de las flores de jazmín en los jarrones a cada lado sobre las mesas de estar en los laterales de los asientos, apaciguaba mis inquietudes e incertidumbres, dañaría la cojinería con la humedad del lago en mi cuerpo pero eso a nadie parecía importarle y yo... comenzaba a pensar en cómo llegué allí, porque había sido una situación confusa.

Dicen que me peleé con alguien y que esa persona me venció, mi cabeza dolía como si me hubieran golpeado muy fuerte con algún objeto, no podía creerlo cuando afirmaron que fue un jarrón con flores y todo; más increíble se oyó el decir, que salí casi como un energúmeno de la habitación que compartía con Mikoto, pero... una vez más esa no parecía mi historia, porque no encontraba en mí una sola razón por la cual hacer semejante locura. Acariciaba mis sienes con mis dedos, froté después el puente de mi nariz y cerré los ojos, era como no haber dormido nada. La única cosa que recordaba es que salí del agua y Shizuru estaba conmigo, le reproché, ya había intentado cosas terribles en ese lago antes ¿Acaso tenía una fijación con ese lugar? En serio no quiero saber qué rayos pasaría si voy por tercera vez allí. Lo que siguió después fue más que raro, mi carcelero no se apartó de mí ni un instante, alerta por cualquier jugarreta de mi parte, nos siguió desde el momento mismo de arribar de vuelta al reformatorio con la Directora en persona esperándonos en la entrada del edificio.

La mujer, una de las más hermosas que habría visto en mi vida, tenía facciones comunes con las de Shizuru, ya saben... esculpidas por los antiguos griegos, Miguel Ángel, Da Vinci y todos los grandes del arte juntos. Y no tuve que pensar demasiado acerca de quién era, su madre seguramente. Por la forma en que miró a mi Cultoris, me quedó claro que la señora estaba molesta, pese a que su rostro se aparentaba sereno, comenzamos a caminar hacia la torre donde estaba la administración del reformatorio, aunque de mi parte no fue tan voluntario, me estaba tardando de más en reaccionar y Kanzaki me dió un "ligero empujón" para animarme seguro, por suerte la actitud del sujeto no le cayó en gracia a la directora quien le hizo un gesto de desaprobación. A partir de allí el viaje pareció tranquilo, salvo porque cuando íbamos a mitad de camino Shizuru comenzó a sangrar profusamente desde el antebrazo, su madre la levantó del suelo con el instinto de protección maternal en nivel exagerado, era como si Berini viviera por vez primera el raspón de una rodilla de su hija pequeña y no supiera exactamente cómo atenderla, pero vamos no era una herida fatal ni Shizuru una niña, solo el escándalo de la sangre en algún corte que se hizo cuando estuvimos en el lago, puede que con una piedra al caer al agua.

Reito me escoltó "amablemente" el resto del viaje, comprendí por qué los que usaban prendas blancas en ese lugar, caían tan mal al resto. Eran unos malditos bravucones con el ego subido hasta las nubes, ajá... todo un dechado de virtudes con pintas de niños buenos para los mandamases, pero unos cabrones con los demás. Llegamos y nos quedamos fuera, básicamente porque él extendió su brazo frente a la puerta antes de que tuviera intenciones de tocar para entrar, lo toleré sabiendo que estaba en su territorio y él tenía ventajas con las que podría hacerme la vida más miserable.

Desistí sentándome a esperar, aunque no es que hubiera querido quedarme horas con mi pijama pegada a mi cuerpo y trasluciendo en una extraña e involuntaria sesión de camisas mojadas, di gracias a los dioses porque usaba top con cobertura semi densa a la altura del pecho o en serio estaría dando un espectáculo tan bochornoso a causa del frío. Llevé mi cabello atrás sin cuidar la herida que, efectivamente dolió. Una pequeña queja brotó de mis labios mientras miraba mis dedos manchados con mi propia sangre, no demasiada pero vaya que dolía, alguien quiso de seguro hacerme con esa porcelana el equivalente a una terapia de electroshock y lo peor de todo, había funcionado.

Ví la expresión altiva del castaño de ojos grises puesta sobre mí. —Te habría vencido Kuga, pero llegará el día en que la Viribus Fujino deje de cubrirte la espalda... y entonces—

Ja, ¿que ella me cubrió la espalda? Si le caigo como una patada al estómago. Quería colmarme la paciencia, era la clase de tipo que no apreciaba el valor de su propio bienestar y esperaba enojarme, tal vez el imbécil estaría apostando como los demás sobre mi posible pecado y por ello me jodía la existencia, o tal vez era malo porque el poder se le subió a la cabeza. No le daría largas al asunto, me puse de pie con la paciencia llegando a su límite. —Si tienes lo que hace falta, lo resolveremos de la forma que la gente como tú conoce—

—El primer golpe Kuga, tuviste suerte esa vez— Vi su intención de aceptar el reto, aunque no entendía por qué su encono conmigo.

Cerré el puño, mi cuerpo entró en tensión, el recuerdo de las peleas en el instituto vino a mí como un rayo... la gente que busca herirte por el placer de hacerlo, sin sentido ni significado, ese tipo de personas me enervan la sangre.

—Si Natsuki arma alboroto, perderá la visita de su familia el fin de semana... ¿En serio desea darle a Kanzaki ese gusto?—

Volví la vista sobre la puerta del despacho, más específicamente sobre cierto iris escarlata, frente a esa entrada estaba Shizuru de pie, no en mejor estado que yo. Sorprendida, vi las manchas rojas y brillantes, ligeramente luminosas... en la tela de su camisa, en diversos lugares. Podría decirse que tuvo alrededor d cortes en total.

—Eius Kanzaki, no requiero más de sus servicios, por favor tome un descanso dado que su sueño se vió importunado con los incidentes de ayer, hágase revisar esos golpes... de ahora en más Kuga Natsuki está a mi cargo— El aludido no escondió eficazmente su desagrado. — ¿Entendido?—

El castaño alto y fornido tensó la mandíbula, luego se inclinó ligeramente ante ella y con fuertes pisadas se alejó de nosotros. Nuestra posible pelea, fuera la continuación o la revancha para... no sé para quién, concluyó con la diplomacia de Fujino y esta me indicó el camino con un movimiento elegante de la palma de su mano.

Una vez arribamos a los dormitorios de los Viribus, frente a la puerta 69L, comprendí que en ese lugar vivían más personas de las que yo pensaba, tampoco me esperaba que lo que aparentaba ser un pequeño dormitorio que calcularía de 4 por 4 metros desde el exterior, al abrirse la puerta fue en realidad... casi del tamaño de mi casa. Increíblemente a pesar de lo imposible de la situación que observaba, me adentré en el lugar, sabiendo que la cordura la había perdido hace tiempo. Lo más extraño de la morada de Fujino es que no había una sola pared, podía ver el equivalente a la cocina, la ducha y otras tantas de las divisiones ser translúcidas como si de vidrios se tratara. Curiosamente... sentí un deja vú, ¿había estado en un lugar así antes?

Imposible, respondió mi sentido común…

—No tema, no le engaña su mente... Es una proyección, Kuga. La habitación de cada Viribus se asemeja lo más posible a la dimensión que más le agrada— Me miró con atención sumergida en sus propias ideas y me pareció ver un sonrojo en su cara.

—Permíteme limpiar esa herida—

Sin movimientos bruscos, con un algodón y yodo desinfectó el corte, aunque no ardía menos y tenía una jaqueca dolorosa, evite hacer cualquier mueca hasta que ella concluyó la curación y vendó diligentemente el lado del golpe en mi cabeza.

—Harás que enloquezca— Admití con voz ronca, una sutileza para evitarle ver que... me siento cada vez más y más descompuesta.

Me senté en los que parecían ser los muebles del lugar y siendo honestas, tenían toda la pinta de ser nubes, increíblemente no terminé de sentón en el suelo, sino que literalmente eran los almohadones más suaves del mundo entero pero a la vez firmes, era difícil de explicar. Me puse las manos en el rostro, intentando no ver en toda dirección porque tanta luz y abstracción, tanta imposibilidad en las leyes universales que yo conocía terminarían por acabarme, cerré los ojos estrujando con fuerza mis dedos sobre mi frente y mis mejillas, la peor parte de todo es que al ver los objetos casi instintivamente comprendía su uso, función y su tiempo, era doloroso para mi mente.

Sentí su proximidad, su tacto tibio en mi hombro. Mis manos fueron retiradas con suavidad paciente de mi rostro en medio de la congoja que me abrumaba.

—Quisiera que fuera de otra forma... Natsuki—

Dioses, esos ojos me condenarían, pozos profundos de sangre líquida, tan brillantes como una estrella, como un sol rojo.

Salí de su hechizo apartando la mirada, ella no es de fiar, me levanté caminando por el lugar temerosa de darme un buen golpe con los vidrios que dividían los espacios y parecían no estar allí.

—No me hables como si nos conociéramos, Fujino— Fruncí el ceño. ¿Por qué parecía desencantada? ¿Y esa tristeza en su mirada? No pienses en eso, a ella no le importas en lo absoluto. — ¿Por qué vinimos a este... lugar? ¿Por qué están mis cosas aquí?— Dije al ver que mis pertenencias estaban junto a la puerta, claro, desentonando completamente con aquel panorama minimalista y cristalino de todo el sitio.

—De ahora en más, estás a mi cargo— Todas las emociones que exponía momentos atrás fueron ocultas por una expresión condescendiente y una sonrisa falsa. —Hasta que la directora decida algo diferente—

— ¿Tu madre?— Oh hizo ese tipo de gesto, discutieron. En eso yo tengo mucha experiencia con la mía propia. ¿Pero qué me importaba todo eso a mí? Nada.

Era más importante atar los cabos en mi mente. No logro entender el motivo, que nos llevó al lago de nuevo o cómo llegué allí en primer lugar, porque ni de broma volvería a ese sitio con ella por propia voluntad, así que... no fui por mi propio pie, de eso estoy segura, en qué problemas podría meterse alguien como la siempre perfecta Shizuru Fujino para acabar allí en el agua conmigo, no creo que fuera un ejercicio terapéutico.

—Sí... justamente, mi madre— Volvía a ser la distante figura divinizada y sobrenatural, que... tampoco se sentía humana. —Aunque no somos tan... cercanas—

Y yo no lo pregunté... —Entiendo, esto es abrupto para ti—

Tal vez comprendió mi incomodidad con el lugar porque se acercó a la entrada, abrió la palma, la cual estaba teñida con la tonalidad de su sangre en la venda y posándola cerca del marco, deslizó su mano dejando tras su paso un sin fin de símbolos, con lo que intuí se trataba de su lenguaje, escritura desconocida de fulgor dorado. Acto seguido el aire infinito y sereno de los cristales se tornó en elegantes paredes de un sobrio color blanco hueso con aspecto sólido, el asiento en el que estaba se hizo mueble de cuero negro y cada objeto mucho más conocido o familiar, mesas caoba, ventanas, cortinas azul rey, puertas interiores... la cosa que más agradecía si iba a tener que compartir habitación con Shizuru era un poco de intimidad; en casa no estaba acostumbrada a dormir con alguien más y mis pesadillas siempre fueron motivo de preocupación, prefería ser distante y alejarla si las cosas se ponen peliagudas. Observé el sitio una vez completada la transmutación, era como estar en un apartamento de lujo tipo pent-house. El lugar proyectaba perfectamente la naturaleza de su dueña, sofisticado, moderno y sobrio.

Pero ella no estaba interesada en ver mi sorpresa o en siquiera tener en cuenta mi presencia, porque muy tranquilamente se quitó, doblo y arrojó su chaqueta a un cesto que... no estaba antes ahí, luego desabrochó los botones de su, ya de por sí translúcida camisa, dejando ver un sostén de encaje más que perfecto en lo que se antojaba una copa capaz de albergar su abundante gracia.

— ¿Por qué rayos te desnudas como si nada? Eso es... inapropiado— Sentía enrojecer la cara, justamente porque algo me decía que esta vez no se trataba de una insulsa fantasía.

—Ara... ¿Lo es?— Juraría que me estaba tomando el pelo, si no fuera porque el gesto fue honesto en su rostro. Estaba contrariada...

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Claro que lo es! ¿Acaso no dan clases de sentido común aquí?— Fruncí el ceño.

Ignorándome olímpicamente terminó de sacarse la prenda, luego vino la falda con una serie de movimientos tan agraciados que las pulsaciones de mi corazón comenzaron a subir.

—Nos fatigamos de ello... el hombre vive y muere por poco tiempo en comparación. Sus costumbres y conceptos fluyen como el agua en un río, las investigo sólo cuando voy a ir a la ciudad—

No daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. —Hace siglos que el pudor existe Fujino, no es algo que esté ahí desde ayer— Levanté los hombros con indignación mientras me cruzaba de brazos, ya no me preocupaba que el frío me avergonzara a la altura del pecho, más bien era otra cosa unida a cierto cosquilleo en mi entrepierna.

—Eso no significa que yo esté de acuerdo con la idea, podría cambiar de forma a mi antojo y ser una criatura a la que el pudor no afecte del mismo modo— Sonrió altiva, yo miré sus labios sin poder evitarlo... ya no sentía frío.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra!— Prácticamente lo grité, una cosa era imaginarlo como una tonta broma con Mikoto y otra muy distinta verlo cara a cara y saben mis dioses que una parte de mí entendía que ella podría de alguna forma hacerlo, porque entre lo portentosa que no dejaría de parecerme, al halo de luz que la rodeaba y ese hipnótico mirar, no soportaría que se desvaneciera otra vez como una maldita ilusión.

Su límpida risa llegó a mis oídos, era la primera vez de verla sonreír, y la imagen se grabó dentro de mí como un retrato que no podría olvidar jamás. La sonrisa de un ángel... ¿acaso era una niña a la que ella miraba? como disfrutando de mis palabras y lo que por su causa decía, ¿o fingía tanta inocencia solo para hacerme caer abochornada?, tal vez incluso... era todo lo opuesto y ella sabía que estas cosas son el preludio de otras tantas.

—De cualquier modo no tenía visto hacerlo—

Se aproximó con su andar seguro, proyectando tan divina sensualidad, su piel húmeda y el efecto de ella en la tela, pude deducir que no sólo yo me sentía afectada por su presencia, un par de respingadas coronas se elevaban gloriosamente en las níveas montañas de su primoroso pecho, bajé las manos a cada costado, no pude disimular mi maravilla y me quedé estupefacta en mi lugar como nunca me había ocurrido.

— ¿En verdad le molesta a Natsuki? ¿O genuinamente desea conocer lo que a mí, me daría pudor?—

Me costó incluso respirar ¿cómo podía ser tan honesta y tener a la par una significación tan... sinuosa? Su mano frente a la mía, se entrelazó con mis dedos sin siquiera darme ocasión a pensar, aunque tampoco habría podido hacerlo en primer lugar, me llevó consigo... no se miraba familiar en ningún punto posible, pero no sentía temor, sí muchas ansias, aunque las movidas más recientes de Shizuru fueran un gran motivo para la desconfianza. Pasamos a través de los espacios que ella conocía como la palma de su mano, por lugares que yo elegiría, como su cama en su cuarto, pero ella... caminó de largo hasta el final de lo que yo conocía como un pasillo.

La seguí más allá de las puertas a cada lado, cada una picando mi curiosidad... se detuvo; con su mano abierta giró su muñeca formándose una esfera luminosa a un centímetro de su mano, aquella levitante forma única, era en realidad letras y palabras como las que vi hace un momento cuando lo tornó todo conocido para mí, la palabras continuaron formándose desde su mano y desapareciendo en el vacío para hacerse obra. Una puerta se formó de la nada en la pared desde los trazos dorados que salieron de aquella esfera mágica, hasta dejar ver el que yo adivinaba era un cuarto de baño... una vez más mis expectativas sobre lo extraño y místico de aquella mujer, que me fue descrita como a una diosa por Mikoto, eran sobrepasadas. Pasamos la puerta de vidrio fractalizado de tal modo, que era como ver infinitos diamantes conformando aquel lugar.

Entré, y cuando pensé que encontraría algo como una tina, en cambio vi la infinidad de un apacible espejo de agua en el borde de una playa, tan grande como un mar, pero tan calmo como una fuente, en un horizonte interminable donde el cielo azul se reflejaba en el agua, sin que a lo lejos pudiera distinguir la división entre el cielo y este océano, y un sol rojo. Era tan maravilloso como inmenso, entonces el temor a perderme me sobrecogió.

Tibias gotas comenzaron a caer sobre nuestros cuerpos fríos desde el cielo sin que nubes se avistaran, caminé por el borde de aquel lugar sin poder asimilar algo tan único, sin distinguir la fantasía de la realidad. Algo tenía mi rostro, un gesto, una mirada que su voz me atrajo.

— ¿No te gusta el agua de lluvia para bañarte?—

Rayos, era eso lo que hacíamos ¿una ducha? Me sentí tremendamente decepcionada y no lo oculté bien. Su desencanto ocupó un mohín en su rostro y entonces comprendí que la persona que Shizuru era fuera de ese lugar, se quedaba esperándola afuera, pero que en su lugar... era la versión de ella que sería la más real.

— ¿Prefieres que lo simplifique?—

Estuvo a punto de alzar su mano para hacer una ducha común y corriente, pero eso sería tirar a la basura el pequeño paraíso que se inventó para una limpieza, ¿cómo tirar por la borda esa consideración?

— ¿Cuántas veces podría bañarme con la lluvia sin congelarme en el proceso y todo sobre un espejo de agua infinito?— Sonreí al ver que se estaba esforzando en hacer algo lindo por mí y ruego que sin la intención de probar algún otro pecado. —De donde vengo... esas cosas son imposibles— Así que desvié el tema. — ¿Cómo puedes hacer todo esto?—

Shizuru retiró las últimas prendas, las arrojó lejos dejando incapacitadas mi neuronas por un tiempo, en cuanto razoné aparté la mirada azorada y con el aire faltándome, la vi posar sus desnudas caderas sobre la arena cristalina, parecía como la sal rosada, salvo porque no era justamente sal, ni se pegaba a la piel como la que yo conocía.

—Es la habilidad con la que fui creada, me la dió mamá Ikeru— ¿Había dicho mamá Ikeru? Me conmovió, así le dice Alyssa a nuestra madre, "mamá Saeko." Su rostro siendo surcado por las gotas de lluvia, era como para hacerme arder y serenarme en un instante.

—En tu mundo yo no ocupo ni una mínima fracción de mi habilidad... pero aquí, en mi casa, no existen límites para mí— Suspiró tomando una manotada de arena rosa, la sopló y al contacto de su aliento con el cristal, burbujas se elevaron hacia el cielo. —Como la obra que un artista idea antes de plasmarla en el lienzo, mi límite se da en mi mente—

Que magnifica criatura, ya no podía no creer sus palabras. Tomé asiento a su lado apreciando la gran pintura que ella había realizado en medio de aquella realidad. —Debe ser, agobiante... ser lo que tú eres y estar en ¿cómo le llamas? Mi mundo—

—También tiene cosas buenas— Me miró sonriendo y se sorprendió de algo. —Ara ara, qué tímida. Estás a tiempo de retirar tus ropas y sentirlo en verdad, esta lluvia te ayudará a sentirte mucho mejor— Se quitó la venda y pude ver cómo el corte se cerraba. —No lo resuelve todo pero es la única forma en la que puedo curar, cosas pequeñas—

Tragué saliva y en serio me planteé el desnudarme ante una mujer tan hermosa en un lugar totalmente a solas, me quité los pantalones, cuando ella continuó su plática y le dió un golpe a mi orgullo.

— ¿Crees que no he visto algo así antes?—

Tensé la mandíbula con enfado deteniéndome de inmediato. —No me importa cuántas, yo soy... única— Quise levantarme, salir y mandar todo al diablo, pero su mano sobre la mía me reconfortó con solo el más mínimo tacto.

—Lo sé... ¿Entonces porque dudar?—

—Porque no te conozco...— Retiré mi mano intentando hacer que las incesantes agitaciones dentro de mi pecho se calmaran.

—Yo conozco las escalas del camino que has recorrido... no te imaginas cuánto sé de ti—

—No es justo... no me has dado nada de ti, solo retazos de una ilusión hiriendo allí dentro de mí ¿Qué ganabas con hacerme pensar que te ahogabas en ese lugar?—

—Saber que eres una persona justa y noble—

— ¿Y no pensaste en lo mucho que me dolería?— Reproché presintiendo salinos en las cuencas de mis ojos.

—No creí que te sería doloroso, porque tú lo has dicho... no me conoces... muchos me han dejado morir en esas realidades— Se mordió los labios, y no supe si eran lágrimas o gotas de lluvia las que caían por sus mejilla.

—Shizuru...—

—No puedes recordarlo ¿Verdad?— Acarició mi mejilla, buscando lo que yo no podía, así que al no encontrarlo desvió la mirada como si la hubiera herido.

— ¿Qué cosa?— Insistí, odiando la idea de lastimar a alguien en verdad.

—Lo que... compartimos, eres única para mí y serás...—

Prefirió no decirlo, quiso demostrarlo, tomó mi camisilla húmeda y me jaló de ella hasta el momento mismo en que sus labios se posaron ansiosos sobre los míos. Fue la sensación más electrizante que hubiera percibido jamás, su boca tenía sabor a ambrosía, porque no sabía a nada que hubiera probado antes. Eran carnosos, los mordí y succioné, abracé su espalda desnuda con mis manos y quise no dejarla ir. Pero ella se apartó brevemente para mirarme una vez más…

— ¿Lo recuerdas ya?— No pude mentirle… —Lo entiendo, perdona... Kuga—

Mi apellido en su voz, en verdad se oyó mal.

Se puso de pie sin pudor todavía, pero me dejó allí con mi soledad y un ansioso deseo inconcluso, me habría enojado de ser otra mujer, pero yo no dejaba de pensar en que me pareció ver un cristalino brillante, como un diamante bajando por su mejilla. Me levanté con agobio, tratando de armar los retazos de mi memoria sin lograrlo, frustrada e incapaz de poder entender qué se supone que debía recordar o saber para no ver una expresión así en su cara otra vez, pero no lo logré. Me quité la ropa y me lancé al agua de aquel lugar, la sensación satisfactoria del desvanecimiento del frío que antes me aquejaba no compensó ni un poco el deseo ardoroso que Shizuru Fujino prendió dentro de mí, con apenas un beso.


	7. Fiend II

_**Dadas las circunstancias y que esta historia, no pertenece ahora las restricciones del concurso, me tomé como dije un tiempo para releer y reorganizar unas cosas, que continuaré perfeccionándolo y mejorándolo hasta quedar satisfecha, por lo que es posible que sean resubidos capítulos del 4 al 6 mas adelante. Este cap para los que leyeron antes esta historia vendría a ser el 6, es decir, si es nuevo contenido. Calculo que (soy fatal en esto porque siempre se me va más largo de lo que tengo previsto jajaja) que esta pequeña obra acabará antes de 10 capitulos y ya estoy trabajándole al 8, cuyo nombre será Paradox.**_

 _ **Antes que nada un sentido abrazo y que tengan un gran inicio este primer mes del año. Si este contenido es de su agrado, les agradecería me lo hicieran saber a través de un comentario.**_

 _ **La Orden Viribus**_

 _ **Capítulo 7**_

 _ **Fiend II**_

Sin darme cuenta, esa mañana había cerrado la puerta que Shizuru abrió para mí. Incapaz de recordar, estuve en el agua nadando por lo que parecieron horas. Cuando salí de mi auto establecida soledad, ella se desvaneció como la bruma con la llegada de la tarde, ocupada como era de esperarse de un ser capaz de alterar las realidades, pensaba que Fujino fue hecha para cosas grandes. Aun así era como un maldito fantasma, apareciendo y desapareciendo en su apartamento mágico en el que ella podía alterarlo todo a su antojo, pese a todo la entendía, porque si yo pudiera modelar un mundo entero en mi cuarto quizás no habría salido de mi habitación en toda una vida.

Mi orgullosa Cultoris me ignoraba en los buenos términos de la ley del hielo en la que claro, yo era una experta consabida; lo supe cuando no me increpó acerca de mi horario de clases, el cual lógicamente incumplí violando las reglas del reformatorio y ni siquiera tuve que preguntar dónde me alojaría, porque una puerta negra en el pasillo tenía mi nombre en letras de color plateado, en su interior mis pertenencias desempacadas y en su sitio casi en el orden exacto que yo lo escogería. El lugar era bastante cercano a lo que es mi habitación en casa de mis padres, así que pasada la primera impresión ligeramente escalofriante, comprendí que genuinamente Shizuru Fujino sabía mucho más de mí de lo que yo podría siquiera sospechar, la forma en que supo tanto, sin embargo, eso era un absoluto misterio. ¿Desde cuándo me conoce tan bien? Si recuerdo su apreciación de mis sentimientos en nuestra primera sesión, _que fue tremendamente odiosa_ , había sido del todo desatinada, su forma de mirarme con un desprecio tácito, era algo tan natural entonces que ese beso que aún quemaba en mi boca se habría supuesto imposible, pero de igual forma había ocurrido; hoy justamente había tantas cosas en su mirada... en sus labios dándome más que solo lujuria. Era como tener a dos diferentes personas entre ese día y el presente, así que al final me quedé con un montón de preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

Tomé una toalla, me sequé, saqué algunas prendas del cajón en el que supuse estaría la ropa de casa y cubrí mi desnudez, exploré cada espacio de mi nuevo alojamiento, encontrando incluso mi billetera de emergencias puesta sobre la mesa de noche, la abrí buscando mi pequeño tesoro... qué alivio, la foto de mi familia estaba allí; más pronto una inquietud se alojó en mi corazón como si él recordara algo que yo no y un flash de imágenes me golpeó, literalmente. Solté la fotografía, incapaces mis dedos de sostenerla; dos tipos de recuerdos en simultáneo se batieron dentro de mi mente tan dolorosamente, que gemí cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

 _Vi a una persona que conocía, alguien familiar que me dijo su nombre, que destruyó algo dentro del vehículo de mi madre amenazando su bienestar como las sombras que me atormentaron a lo largo de toda mi vida, vi a mi hermanita dentro del auto junto a mamá, ellas yéndose, todo mientras ella... Kaon se divertía estrangulándome, quemándome con su oscuridad y dejándome sin esperanza. Vi el caos y el pánico que ello me ocasionó en cuanto desperté, mi escape del cuarto y cada instante después de eso hasta el momento mismo en el que terminé en los brazos de cierta castaña Viribus, mi ira ante su aparente falta de compasión; al mismo tiempo en una realidad paralela y definitiva, yo fui apartada del camino de Kaon cuando iba a sujetarme del cuello y la gravedad en la voz de Shizuru retumbó en mis oídos como un eco. —No intentes tocarla— Sujetó así la mano que de haber podido cerniría sobre mí angustiosos momentos, instantes de agonía insalvable... en cambio el brillo de Fujino se extendió como fuego desde su pecho hasta sus manos formando una espada en verdad impresionante, mas no pude apreciar cada intrincado detalle en la hoja de un metal divino que se había formado del fuego puro del alma suya, porque una batalla tuvo principio. Yo estaba en suelo anonadada ante el duelo que tuvo lugar, sus velocidades y movimientos casi de danza, aunque una mortal, los filos pasando tan cerca de puntos vitales sin tocarlos o apenas rozarlos, ellas podrían haberse batido el equivalente a una eternidad y ninguna de las dos habría vencido si no cambiaban las condiciones, ambas lo supieron y por ello Kaon se fue, pero su expresión me advirtió que no sería la última vez, me perseguiría por siempre hasta obtener lo que fuera que buscara de mí._

 _Nada más concluir la contienda mi protectora deshizo su Lamya, está desvaneciéndose cuando el fuego que le daba origen se extinguió, aquella lucendi se encaminó al auto e introdujo su mano en el metal como si ninguna barrera física pudiera interponerse, deshaciendo así lo que fuera que Kaon hubiera hecho. Pero yo no fui capaz de musitar palabra, ahora sé que no agradecí lo suficiente las cosas solo porque no entendía lo que pasaba. Tampoco lo ví entonces, los cortes y la sangre dorada fluyendo de las heridas de Shizuru, ella ni siquiera parecía preocuparse por ello._

 _Me dió su mano para ponerme de pie y con aquel roce, una corriente eléctrica me recorrió por completo formando una imagen de un momento que no supe si sería futuro o si solo era producto de mi imaginación._ _ **La vi... no a la chica frente a mí, a alguien que identificaba como ella porque era tremendamente parecida, ese alguien cuyos ojos me miraban con amor incondicional, de aspecto portentoso, sabio y cálido, alguien con ¿seis pares de alas de plumaje rojizo? Su cabello era como de fuego, brotando luz de cada hebra y sus ojos de iris rojizo, mutaban a violáceo, azul y volvía a empezar con el conocido borgoña que la caracterizaba. Era la criatura más bella de toda la creación... no podría describirla de otra manera.**_

 _Me soltó con tal vez la misma estupefacción que yo la veía a ella, me quedé abrumada... el ser que vi, ¿es su yo verdadero? ¿O solamente una invención estrafalaria de... mi mente? Aire... sentí ahogarme como si fuera consciente de mi cuerpo allá donde quiera que estuviera, la sensación de ahogo más que real y nosotras volviendo al agua, al río en el que Shizuru me sumergió._ Todo era caótico y difícil de entender, la secuencia, las sensaciones, volví en mí... con la vista difusa, enfoqué el preciado objeto que desencadenó aquella vorágine de realidades, la sensación y el miedo a seguir perdiendo la cordura más allá de lo posible, me aterró... otra parte de mí, la que empezaba a creer que todo lo que había visto y oído era realmente cierto, me trajo calma recordándome que gracias a Fujino todo estaba bien y el auto de mamá no tiene nada malo porque ella lo reparó. Respiré, entendiendo que Shizuru había alterado mi realidad, una horrorosa, cambiándola por una en la que yo me libré no solo de la oscuridad, sino también, de un terrible destino.

Me quedé viendo la foto, mientras gotas de sangre bajaban por mi nariz y yo aún era incapaz de moverme. Así que busqué serenarme viendo los ojitos azules de mi hermanita y a mamá tan feliz rodeada de nosotros, a Kane con los mismos ojos que Alyssa, siempre me dije ¿qué le vió mamá a semejante amargado? Claro que lo sabía, pero fingía que no... Él es un sujeto alto, atlético pero de cuerpo estilizado, abogado, un tipo decente y estable, claro que puedo ver qué le gustó a mi madre de él y bueno con Alyssa es un padre genial. Aun así, sigo sintiendo que yo... soy la única persona que no encaja en esa familia. Supongo que me siento excluida, yo solo veo lo fríos que son sus ojos al verme y termino pensando que en el fondo siempre estará vigilándome como si yo fuese realmente una amenaza. Apenas recuperé el control de mi cuerpo, tomé la foto y la guardé en la billetera. Ojalá tuviera un portarretratos para ponerla... sería mucho pedir ¿verdad? Limpié mi nariz y me arrojé a la cama, dormí un tiempo más, estaba más cansada que después de los triatlones del instituto.

Al despertar, la oscuridad me dió a saber que era de noche, miré el reloj y viendo la hora noté que tenía mucha hambre, era hora de cenar y ni siquiera desayunamos, ¿podría salir a comer a la cafetería del Reformatorio? No, ya devoraron todo cierto par de gemelos glotones, eso seguro. Un toquido suave y una voz conocida interrumpieron mis pensamientos.

—Kuga...— Me levanté de un brinco, con el corazón acelerado. Miré la puerta... ¿Entraría?

— ¿Sí Srta. Fujino?— Respondí temiendo que se hubiera ido.

—La cena y su llamada, aún puede hacerla desde aquí directamente...— Qué formal.

Salí y me encontré con su espalda, sus pasos dirigiéndose a lo que deduje sería un salón comedor. El aroma era sin duda exquisito y mi estómago hizo de mis vergüenzas un sonrojo, con el gruñido bestial que salió de mí. La vista de comida casera al más puro estilo de la abuela Nana Kuga, casi me hizo babear, pero me contuve rogando porque un segundo rugido de mi estómago no nos importunara más.

—Toma asiento y consume lo que desees, hice alguna variedad de alimentos para acertar— Ella fue delicada por demás al servirse la comida, una que estaba tibia y emanaba vapores deliciosos.

Yo era después de todo una Crecelius, menos que la mota de polvo que pisan sus zapatos al caminar. Y es que entendiendo lo que ella es, la sensación de insignificancia que me golpeó un par de veces a lo largo de la adolescencia se volvía a sentir, martillando dentro de mí con 10 veces más peso. —No tenía que tomarse tantas molestias ¿por qué hacerlo?— Tampoco era idiota, me serví un par de camarones al ajillo, dos bolitas de arroz y la sopa ramen que me estaba haciendo agua la boca. Mientras las carnes continuaban asándose lentamente en la hornilla dispuesta sobre la mesa.

—Porque es posible que... algo cambiase en los saltos temporales que di en sus recuerdos, hoy podría amar el ramen y dentro de un año no, fui precavida nada más— Respondió honestamente y con toda inocencia, no era consciente de lo inverosímil de sus palabras.

— ¿Mis recuerdos? ¿Usted vio mis recuerdos?— Mi cara era un poema, cosas dentro de mi memoria eran demasiado privadas para andar compartiéndolas como el Wifi o una botella de agua.

—Vi lo que debía ver, lo que su esencia quiso mostrar... de hecho no es frecuente, no es mi potestad el ver el pasado de las personas, pero Nat...— Se negó a completar mi nombre, no teníamos esa familiaridad de cualquier forma y las dos lo sabíamos. —Kuga, conectó conmigo y para uno de mi clase eso significa que la razón de la existencia está ligada a esa persona, mundo, o cosa— No la entendería ni en un millón de años. —Fui creada con un propósito y al parecer, tiene que ver con Kuga... el qué, lo ignoro... es como todo, la voluntad del Celestial y puede ocurrir hoy, mañana o en mil años y sigue siendo pronto—

No quise ahondar, no era tanto mi valor para merecer una creación como ella, salvo claro porque tuviera que matarme o algo parecido. — ¿Qué tanto viste? ¿Cosas demasiado comprometedoras?— Levanté una ceja con el ceño fruncido.

—No vi nada comprometedor, a menos que la parte de ser tan gentil con su hermana, o saber que tiene un gusto excelso en lencería cuenten para Nat... Kuga—

—Dime Natsuki, entiendo que se te dificulta... sabiendo más de mí que nadie que conozco, y habiendo salvado la vida de mi madre y a mi hermanita pequeña... soy yo quien está en deuda, Shizuru—

— ¿Lo recuerda?— Sus ojos me miraron con esperanza, como en la ducha increíble de hace rato, pero el miedo a la idea de no ser lo que ella esperaba me hizo tragar saliva. —En mi defensa puedo alegar que era eso, o dejar padecer a Kuga una transformación más que dolorosa, permitirle convertirse en la misma cosa que Kaon—

-No quisiera eso, si es posible- Ser como Kaon, eso sería aterrador. —Recuerdo algunas cosas...— Mentí, no estaba lista para decir nada sobre la alucinación y esa conexión extraña, ni a justificar los malditos latidos acelerados que siento al pensar en eso o... al verla a ella. Di un bocado, incapaz de soportar el hambre que me atacaba vilmente. —... y la deuda crece— Sonreí. —Es delicioso, ¿lo fabricaste como la realidad que dominas a tu antojo?—

—Podría, pero no acostumbro hacerlo... ciertas cosas tienen valor por el esfuerzo que ocupan— Vi abierto un recodo de la puerta que se había cerrado y fue suficiente para hacerme feliz.

—Gracias, esta delicioso... mmm... ¿Entonces Shizuru cocina por placer?— No evité sonreír. Que un ser divino disfrute estas... "pequeñeces" es encantador.

—Podría decirse...— Ladeó ligeramente su rostro, comenzando a degustar un trabajo bien hecho.

—Creo que tú sabes... mucho de mí porque conectamos, pero... yo soy humana y la parte en la que se comparten recuerdos, esa no la domino del todo, así que para conocerte tendría que usar los modos humanos—

— ¿Y eso sería…?— Me miró intrigada, tenía toda su atención.

—Preguntando...— Sonreí ladinamente, era evidente aunque no para alguien como Shizuru.

—Adelante...— Me devolvió el gesto dando algunos bocados a su comida y yo pensé bien mi pregunta, no quería espantarla.

— ¿En serio tienes 150 años?— Levanté una ceja, luego devoré mis dos bolitas de arroz que sabían a manjares.

—No, solo quería ver tu reacción el otro día, ara... recuerdo que estabas ansiando que me viera de 150- Esa peculiar risa que no le había escuchado antes, su tono naturalmente cautivador. -En fin...- Agradecí que no alargara más mi vergüenza. -He estado 20 años en el mundo humano, pero ocurre que en la dimensión en la que antes vivía es difícil medir el tiempo de la misma manera, aunque calcularía otros 20 años aproximadamente. Cuando los Lucendi nacen tienen un periodo de instrucción, no vivimos para otra cosa en ese tiempo y allí en la dimensión fractal, mi madre, Ikeru Fujino, me enseñó todo cuando debía saber de mi potestad...— Cavilando por un momento, sentenció de inmediato. —Dejaré entonces que Natsuki defina mi edad, desde el punto de vista humano, no creo que solo el tiempo en el rigor mismo sea una medida fiable para alguien que no envejece—

Interesante, ese sí que era un reto. Mano a la obra entonces. — ¿Salías de casa a escondidas? ¿Existe algún paralelo de adolescencia para los Lucendi? ¿Tuviste novio o novia?—

—Ara ara, así que Natsuki está interesada en mi vida amorosa...— Su intensa mirada cada vez más brillante, su expresión divertida... hasta podía saber que sus ojos estaban riendo con solo mirarla. Luego lo tomó con seriedad. —Jamás he huido de casa, no salgo de las tierras de Destiny si no es con el consentimiento de mi madre, Kara. Sobre la adolescencia, para los Viribus, yo me encuentro en esa etapa, es un tiempo en el que debo desarrollar mi criterio y juicio personal, aunque mi cuerpo material ya se vea por encima de dicha etapa para los humanos, mi verdadero yo apenas está definiendo sus formas reales— Acarició con la mano su mentón en pose pensativa. —Y a la última pregunta, Lorha Blan, sería lo más cercano a una novia en sus términos—

¿Escuché bien? Tiene novia... eso suena mal. ¿Entonces que había sido lo de la ducha? ¿Son polígamos? -Vaya...- ¿Qué más podía decir?

—Sólo la he visto tres veces y hemos hablado poco más que eso, porque ella habita otra dimensión... pero matemáticamente entre los Lucendi, ella es la persona más compatible conmigo y a quien posiblemente quieran designarme en el futuro—

— ¿Matemáticamente?— Eso sonaba más que retrogrado para un ser supuestamente tan avanzado.

—Es más complejo que eso, pero no encuentro otra asociación conocida con la cual explicarme ante Natsuki; entiendo que algunos humanos usan un método semejante cuando buscan pareja a través de citas por internet, páginas que ofertan de manera más ineficiente el mismo modelo de compatibilidad, llevado a un uso práctico, sería muy útil si fueran verdaderamente efectivos en esa medición—

—Tienes un punto, pero sabes... no, no deberías escoger pareja en base a lo que diga una fórmula, las personas que hacen eso están algo desesperados— Fruncí el ceño. —Se trata de sentirlo Shizuru—

No se enfadó aunque fui un poco insultante, solo replanteó sus palabras. —Y si supieras quién fue creada para ti, a lo que llaman alma gemela... ¿No irías tras esa persona? ¿Por qué complicarlo?— Estaba siendo genuina, compartiendo sus pensamientos, la lógica de su raza particular. Casi olvidaba que ella no es justamente humana y mi apetito había desaparecido desde el momento en que el nombre de Lorha fue mencionado en la conversación.

—Entonces elige a Lorha Blan y no te compliques— Ocupé mi boca con un gran bocado de Ramen para no continuar poniéndome en evidencia.

— ¿Eso es lo que Natsuki quiere?— Ella por su parte comió otro rico camarón, su inocente curiosidad va a acabar conmigo.

¿Lo que yo quiero? ¿Acaso una cosa así sería tenida en cuenta? La observé a ella y a su paciente silencio... a ratos es tan inocente y otras veces, es tan maliciosa. —Yo quiero que seas feliz Shizuru... con quien elijas serlo— Una verdad a medias.

—Eso haré...— Sonrió tomando la comida elegantemente como era propio de ella, pero estaba casi tan contenta como una niña pequeña disfrutando de un juguete nuevo. Qué problema resultaría de esto, si un ser de luz se cruza en tu camino y terminas sintiendo cosas que no deberías, cuando está más que claro que se trata de un imposible.

Otras preguntas acudieron a mi mente, pero me dí cuenta que quizás no estaba tan cómoda con algunas de las posibles respuestas. ¿Ella y Blan han estado íntimamente? ¿Dos o tres visitas son... suficientes?, ¿es igual para ellos? Yo he tenido sexo con alguna chica en la primera cita, así que... rayos, odiaba la imagen de ella y alguien más, y eso sería muy egoísta.

Comimos en silencio a partir de allí y no dejé de admirar su habilidad culinaria, y así al verla... terminaba pensando que no hay nada que ella pueda hacer mal. Me puse de pie para recoger los platos e ir a lavarlos, pero decidí responder al fin al reto que había puesto sobre mis hombros. —Shizuru, en lo que a mí respecta tienes 18 años, sería la suma del cúmulo de experiencias que has vivido hasta ahora, compensado con el vasto conocimiento que tienes del universo, ya sabes... muchos datos y poca práctica... de modo que cuando vayamos fuera de aquí, voy a enseñarte algunas cosas—

—Ara, ¿eso es una cita?— Sonrió, dioses... me haría adicta a esa expresión.

— ¿Qué es para ti una cita?— Entrecerré los ojos, con ella era mejor asegurarse.

—Cuando una chica y otra chica se gustan, y salen por ahí a hacer cosas divertidas—

Tragué saliva, sí justamente eso es... — ¿Podrías...?—

— ¿Sí?— Me confundía, con su iris escarlata puesto sobre mí, como si quisiera comerme y no es que yo no lo deseara, porque ese fuego aún ardía en mi piel. Pero notar que su lógica no es la misma, me hace sentir que estoy andando sobre un cristal muy fino y no sé quién podría salir herida al final de esto.

— ¿Podrías mostrarme el teléfono? Necesito aclarar muchas cosas con mi madre quien debe estar... más que preocupada— Seguro va a matarme ¿Cómo podría explicar que un Lucendi alteró el futuro para tranquilizarme? Miré a Shizuru con detenimiento. ¿Por qué hizo todo eso? Tomarse tantas molestias, nada tenía sentido y no creo que para ella fuera trivial.

—Oh, tranquila, la siguiente cosa que hice después de la ducha fue llamarla para que realizara sus actividades con normalidad, cualquier minuto más hubiese sido una innecesaria angustia para la señora Kuga ¿No lo crees?— Dijo aquello como si nada, sin siquiera imaginar lo que significaba para mí.

Sentí un vuelco en el pecho, como si una mini Shizuru estuviera atravesando un laberinto dentro de mí, pasando poco a poco cada muralla hasta llegar a mi corazón. — ¿Por qué eres... tan considerada conmigo?—

—Soy una con las personas que me observan y no saben nada de mí, muchos prefieren pensar que no me importan muchas cosas y de hecho, es ese el objetivo de esa fachada Natsuki... en tu caso he descartado ya cualquier fuente de oscuridad que pudiera ser nociva para ti, para tus cercanos y para todos en general. Pero esencialmente soy lo que has visto este día, es mi verdadera forma de ser, si antes actúe diferente es porque te protegía y me protegía— Ah entonces no es nada en particular realmente y no sé por qué me decepcionó tanto su respuesta.

Preferí no ir en esa dirección, necesito separar las cosas otra vez, Shizuru es mi ¿terapeuta divina? Eso se oye muy loco. — ¿Te proteges de mí?—

—No de ti— Anunció como si esperara esa pregunta. —... de mi deber; no soy tan antigua como otros Lucendi, pero sé que cuando no hay otra salida algunos Crecelius reciben el mismo trato que sus padres descendi y a diferencia de los nuestros, estos no acuden en defensa de sus hijos. Así que los mayores dicen que las primeras ejecuciones siempre son las más dolorosas... porque en el fondo, la esperanza solo muere en el momento en que ellos también lo hacen y en su caso... es para siempre—

Casi se me caen los platos de las manos, ella había eliminado a otros Crecelius. — ¿Tú has matado personas?— Pero me mantuve serena en lo que me encaminaba a la cocina para lavarlos. Tomé unos guantes, jabón y los lavé... había un lavaplatos pero ya que Shizuru cocinó cuando pudo con un chasquido de sus dedos preparar la comida, sentí que se lo debía y no quería parecer una inútil ante ella... o en realidad esperaba darnos el suficiente tiempo para terminar esa conversación.

—Así es...— Su expresión entristeció como si le espantara la idea de que la viera como a un monstruo, ¿pero quién era yo para juzgarla? —Pocos Crecelius son como Mikoto Minagi, Chie Harada o Aoi Senou, ellas eligen ser algo mejor que sus padres aún con su pesada carga; Las habilidades no son por sí mismas algo malo, del mismo modo que un cuchillo tiene muchos usos pero es la persona quien elige cómo usarlo, incluso si es para herir a los demás. La verdad es que sé, no es nada fácil controlarse, la corrupción del éter es como la más oscura de las adicciones, un impulso casi incontenible de hacer obra aquel pecado que los corrompió en el principio— Esa sí que sería una muy mala herencia, ser esclavo de los pecados de nuestros padres... demasiado injusto para mi gusto. —Natsuki, en ese orden de ideas... y llevado a la situación que te trajo aquí en primer lugar, yo deduzco que es factible que Tate Yuichi fuera un Crecelius Minorum, posiblemente un hijo de Asmoth Mollium, un antiguo descendi conocido como el pecado de la lujuria—

Y eso tiene mucho sentido, Yuichi quería abusar de Mai algo tendría que ver con ese pecado en particular. — ¿Cómo puedes clasificarlo tan fácil, sin siquiera haberlo visto?—

—Según leí en el reporte, dijiste que él intentó forzar a Tokiha a tener relaciones sexuales con él... un Altiorem hijo de Asmoth no tiene que forzar esa clase de cosas, usaría su facultad y simplemente se haría desear, así que hubiera sido aparentemente consensuado en el momento en que ocurría pero luego, las víctimas se sienten abusadas y culpables, la distorsión del deseo desaparece y entonces los verdaderos sentimientos o pensamientos acuden a la mente... así que sí Yuichi fuera un Altiorem, tu amiga se habría acostado con él, incluso si no lo deseara realmente, se habría entregado atraída irremediablemente por él— Shizuru me miró, la verdad del mundo era más sombría de lo que imaginaba.

Los Altiorem van por dondequiera, libres de hacer lo que les plazca con sus habilidades, sometiendo voluntades y... exactamente. — ¿Que es un Altiorem?—

—Es cuando un _ **Crecelius, un hijo de un humano y de un descendi**_ , nace con una proporción muy alta de éter... imagina que me ves a mí, sabes como es mi madre Kara y aun así puedes apostar que me parezco más a mi otra madre, Ikeru. Los Altiorem tienen mucho más que rasgos parecidos a sus padres divinos, tienen una porción más alta de poder... de éter; a los que tienen poco, les decimos Minorum; Lo importante aquí Natsuki, es que Tokiha tuvo suerte de tenerte, de otro modo habría sido forzada de la peor manera y temo que muchas veces—

—Sí, de no haber estado allí en ese momento...— Lo había pensado, el 'hubiera' y la idea de Mai siendo violada, me destrozaba.

— ¿Por qué fuiste en su ayuda? Ustedes ya no eran cercanas a decir verdad— Preguntó de repente. ¿Esa parte la vió cuando conectamos? No lo había pensado demasiado.

Tomó un paño para secar los platos y ponerlos en la alacena, terminamos rápido por lo que fuimos a la sala con una taza de té caliente en las manos, una vez tomé asiento continué nuestra charla. —Masashi Takeda me dijo que Yuichi, se comportaba mal con Mai... y fue mi amiga, pero nada odio más que los patanes que no aceptan un no por respuesta, sentí... que me necesitaba— Yo solo quería, saber que estuviera bien. Se lo debía, por su padre.

—Te guiaron...— Puntualizó suspicaz.

—Y Takeda tenía razón, la busqué sin encontrarla, agoté hasta la última esperanza cuando subí a su habitación, al principio creí que estaba interrumpiendo a un par de tortolos porque ellos iban a tener sexo, pero Mai se arrepintió y al final él la golpeó para poder servirse más cómodamente— Aunque siendo honesta no hay nada peor que tener como pareja a una figura inmóvil en la cama, si lo divertido es que la otra parte participe. —Yo... yo golpeé la puerta con mi hombro y con mis piernas tantas veces hasta que la rompí—

— ¿Cuánto tardaste?— Levantó una ceja interesada, mientras se pasaba la mano y con sus dedos acomodaba sus largos cabellos castaños, con preciosos bucles en las puntas.

—Uno o dos minutos...— Esa cosa era de madera reforzada, tirar una puerta no es como en las películas.

— ¿Qué viste cuando entraste?—

—Él estaba encima de ella...— Cerré los puños mientras el recuerdo volvía tan vivido ante mí, que la ira se formó como si estuviera allí rompiendo la puerta para impedírselo.

— ¿Logró su empeño? ¿Él estaba... haciéndolo?— Se notaba que también le incomodaba, seguramente entendería lo que un acto así significa para una mujer.

—No... Él peleaba con el sostén de Mai, era de como 4 broches... de los difíciles—

No supo si reírse o darme un zape, pero vi una fugaz mueca en sus labios. — ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas sin ver a Tokiha?— Era una pregunta extraña, creí que seguiría el orden de los hechos como los demás.

—Años... más de 3 años— Respondí sin estar tan segura.

— ¿Entonces fue a la primera fiesta que te invitó en años? ¿Hace fiestas cada año?— ¿En serio eso importaba?

—No... Esta fue la primera y no me invitó ella... era una broma de mal gusto de Nao Yuuki, su mejor amiga... pero yo no le di importancia, no iba a perder el viaje o a mi cita por esa tontería— Shizuru ensombreció su semblante y me mordí la lengua por idiota, ahora seguramente piensa lo peor de mí. Que voy por ahí con cada chica que me da una sonrisa, que no es del todo cierto pero...

Al parecer mis andanzas no le importaban mucho en realidad. —Fue una trampa Natsuki...— Aclaró con tono severo, muy serio.

— ¿Qué?— No esperaba eso.

—Te invitaron a una fiesta, alguien interrumpió tus planes y te informó de una situación sospechosa entre Tokiha y su novio, lo suficientemente malo para que te alertara y dejaras plantada a tu cita, esperaban que la buscaras y la encontraras. Seamos honestas, el tiempo que tardaste en abrir la puerta... habría sido el suficiente para desabrochar el pantalón o subirle el vestido, no sé qué tenía puesto tu amiga, pero 30 segundos o menos habrían sido suficientes para bajar o romper la ropa interior y tomar su preciosa virtud entre sus manos, el trofeo que supuestamente Yuichi buscaba...— Hizo un ademán de comillas con sus dedos resaltando el punto. —Para los Mollium no es necesario terminar, dejar la marca imborrable es más que satisfactorio porque saben que su víctima jamás los olvidará— Entonces ¿No era eso lo que él quería? ¿Traumar a Mai por la eternidad? —Pero lejos de hacer lo que es común para esa clase de sujetos, lo encontraste debatiéndose con la parte superior de su indumentaria, como sí lo más interesante estuviera arriba... tomarse esas ceremonias cuando alguien estaba a punto de tirar la puerta— Negó con la cabeza, claro que no tenía sentido. —Sí fuese sólo un humano, habría escapado al saberse descubierto, sabiendo que sería su palabra contra la de ustedes y que un buen abogado podría resolver el asunto con una orden de restricción. Pienso que era un Crecelius porque quiso probar sus fuerzas contigo, atraerte y capturarte, o asesinarte, incluso forzar tu _**Caedum**_ , que es la forma en la que un Crecelius se convierte en un demonio, ya lo viste la otra noche cuando Mikoto se enojó lo suficiente como para romper los cristales de realidad y su verdadera apariencia se reveló— Aclaró de inmediato al ver mi gesto de duda y sí, el recuerdo estaba ahí, la cornamenta y el fuego envolviéndole, fue espeluznante. Luego continuó... —Tú... mi querida Natsuki, fuiste enviada por Takeda a una escena montada para despertar al ser que llevas dentro, a la criatura que realmente eres. Tu verdadero yo que tantas dificultades me ha causado en el esmero de mostrarlo, si apenas he podido vislumbrar una insignificante parte de ti, y no te has manifestado a completitud frente a mí— Su rostro exponía cierta decepción, como si fuera yo quien no quisiera develar los misterios que ella busca. Pero ¡Hey! no puedes mostrar lo que no sabes que tienes o eres. No dije nada al final y ella culminó sus ideas. —Cuanto más lo razono, más sentido tiene todo. Ese día, alguien planeó los eventos que te envolverían para obligarte a despertar el poder que te heredó tu padre divino, uno diferente y raro por demás...— Me dedicó su expresión inquisitiva. — ¿Pero lo logró?—

Sentí la presión. —No... No lo sé— Las hipótesis de Shizuru cobraban sentido cuanto más lo analizaba, sus ideas aunque paranoicas tenían un aire de factibilidad. Pero yo no recordaba lo que pasó exactamente, por qué...

— ¿Perdiste el sentido...?— Ni siquiera era una pregunta, solo una confirmación.

—Sí...— Bajé la mirada, recordaba las acusaciones que pululaban a mi alrededor cuando disputaban mi destino hace unas semanas. —Kane decía que quizás lo maté en un arranque de ira y entonces... simplemente lo borré, para tolerar la culpa o superar la situación— Era lo que más miedo me ocasionaba, porque en verdad tenía tanta frustración y enojo en ese momento, cuando lo vi tomando ventaja de ella, la persona a quien yo... amaba.

—Yo no lo veo así...— Me sonrió intentando animarme. —La primera vez que salieron mis alas fue muy doloroso, tuve algo así como fiebre y estuve en cama por días... como cuando a ustedes les salen ciertos dientes de pequeños, un despertar es... algo sobrecogedor y mucho más de lo que el cuerpo puede soportar— Que intensa mirada, así se ven los pensamientos de alguien capaz de formular un universo en una habitación, intentar adivinar a dónde irían sus ideas estaba fuera de mi alcance.

Asentí. —Lo siguiente que supe es que desperté en el patio con Mai en mis brazos y él estaba muerto, carbonizado— Confesé, ¿Quién podría suponer que eso fuera bueno en primer lugar?

—Existe una forma...— Bajó el tono al final, dudando. —Natsuki—

— ¿Una forma para qué?—

—Para ver ese momento, si no se mostró por sí mismo cuando conectamos es meramente porque te estás protegiendo a ti misma, de una manera inconsciente. Te aterra pensar que esta otra parte de ti fuera capaz de matar a un hombre, y me temo que es una posibilidad muy real, un Altiorem o cualquier ser que tenga una cantidad de éter superior al 30% en su cadena vital, semejante al concepto del ADN como ustedes lo llaman... puede matar hasta por error a un humano, aun entonces no sería intencional— Claro que lo había pensado, que las flamas azules hubieran encendido el fuego que mató a Yuichi... la idea de matar a alguien por error era una cosa, porque yo no controlo el fuego que me rodea, pero ¿hacerlo adrede? ¿Podría haberlo hecho? —De igual modo muchos más misterios podrían estar resguardados en esas memorias perdidas—

—Espera... Shizuru— Negué con la cabeza acariciando el puente de mi nariz, era demasiada información para ser procesada en muy poco tiempo. —Es difícil para mí—

—Lo entiendo, solo quiero que lo pienses... es factible una regresión— Refutó, ¿era la última carta para salvarme o salvarse? —Sería una respuesta y una oportunidad—

— ¿Por qué no lo hiciste hasta ahora? ¡Si hasta me torturaste!— Me levanté del asiento intentando dar algún sentido a todo lo que habíamos hablado. Ella es un Lucendi muy peculiar, poderosa en extremo, alguien a quien le importo pero al mismo tiempo le soy insignificante, una persona que va y viene sin dejar en claro sus intenciones, confundiéndome más.

—No fue mi intención...— ¡No me hagas esa cara de pena! No es justo. -Muchas de mis acciones carecerían de sentido para ti, pero son las que nos trajeron a este momento, así que tienen una razón- Serena y paciente me miraba, con su mano tan cerca de mi rostro, en verdad deseaba solo dejarlo ser y tomar la oportunidad que esos ojos escarlata me invitaban.

Suspiré para pensar con la cabeza y no con el corazón. —Dices que has tenido la solución a mis problemas hace... bueno, desde siempre ¿por qué dar tantas vueltas entonces?—

Se mordió los labios pensando, luego lo soltó y ya. —Está prohibido...— Claro, sería obvio.

—Ajá y tú no rompes las reglas...— Me crucé de brazos. —No has salido de las tierras de mamá Kara jamás—

—Natsuki...— Frunció el ceño, claro que tenía derecho y yo estaba siendo una intransigente. —Una cosa es irrumpir en un sueño que proyecta el futuro y resolver una falla de auto que aún no ocurre, enfrentar a un Altiorem y sacarnos de allí antes de que hubiera peligro. Una regresión implica que vayamos al momento preciso en que pasó todo, deshaciendo meses de acciones y efectos en cientos, miles y hasta millones de personas. Significa ir a un lugar, a una posible trampa... donde Kaon podría estar esperándonos, un riesgo muy alto solo para ver lo que pasó, solo para saber exactamente quién eres— Y eso no era poco para mí, pero ella no podría entenderlo. —Por otro lado nunca he intentado crear una realidad de ese tipo solo para desplazarme en el tiempo, porque ¡sabes son dos áreas muy diferentes!—

Admitió que sería difícil para ella, me sentí apenada y egoísta. —Dicho así suena un poco rudo, lo entiendo... pero he esperado tanto tiempo Shizuru... ¡Toda mi vida! y a diferencia de ti no soy inmortal, nada garantiza que viva el próximo año o que llegue a los 50— Con cosas como esa cada minuto cuenta.

—En realidad, hay Altiorem inmortales... como Kaon, se nota que tiene siglos encima y en realidad no parece que haya envejecido más allá de los 25 años— Se quedó mirándome un momento, suspiró y posó su mano en mi hombro, yo tragué saliva. —Lo he ofrecido yo, pude callarlo desde el principio si no tuviera la intención de ayudar... tengo planeado hacerlo pero necesito la confianza de Natsuki en quienes elegiré para ayudarnos en esta importante tarea, por ahora ve y habla con tu madre, yo tengo que realizar algunas llamadas y no son en esta dimensión— Dicho eso se perdió de mi vista saliendo de la cocina y entrando por la puerta en la que su nombre brillaba cambiante en letras que me sorprendí de entender.

Seguí su consejo, hablé con mamá, estaba preocupada pese a las aclaraciones de Shizuru; le dije que todo estaba bien y que en realidad solo me estaba costando un poco dejar las medicinas atrás. Aquel fue el argumento que empleó cierta Cultoris para justificar mi comportamiento diciendo que aquel episodio había sido cosa de un reajuste a la ausencia del fármaco. No era muy alentador para mí, justificarme como un alcohólico olvidadizo, salvo porque mi excusa era el Geodix y en el fondo ella preferiría cualquier cosa a la verdad.

Llegó la noche y con ella el temor a que mis sueños volvieran a mostrarme horribles escenarios, acomodé las almohadas y las sábanas, usé un pijama... un top y unos shorts, pero no me decidía a entrar en el lecho aunque honestamente tenía sueño, las horas de la tarde no compensaron en mi cuerpo el desgaste de las tensiones pasadas. El toque de la puerta me hizo reaccionar, abrí sabiendo que solo podía ser ella. Tragué saliva al verla, una batola relativamente translúcida era suficiente para ocasionar un paro cardiaco a alguien ¿cuál sería su argumento? Tenemos lo mismo ¿no te sorprendas? Puede ser ligeramente doloroso, ¿acaso no es consciente de su propio poder? de la gracia que la envuelve con ese aire irresistible... empiezo a pensar que Asmoth Mollium fue mi padre, solo por lo que ella me hace sentir con apenas un gesto de su cara y un silencioso mensaje en su mirada, todo lo que nadie ha prendido en mí. Este fuego incendiando mi interior es el infierno, este latido inclemente que no cesa y no comprendo sí es nada más un efecto lucendi de su parte, encanto como ella lo llamó o en serio siento estas cosas por mí misma, por Shizuru.

—Estaré aquí... si eso te hace sentir mejor— Musitó aquello como si supiera que en fondo estoy muerta de miedo ante la idea de mis visiones del futuro sean tan nefastas como siempre, aunque se oye inverosímil saber que efectivamente todo este tiempo mis pesadillas eran premoniciones. Providencia, a quien rayos se le ocurre darme algo así.

—Mucho mejor...— Admito, abriéndole paso a la habitación y Shizuru sonríe. Entra en el lugar y lo observa como si fuera la primera vez, aunque ella misma lo diseñó.

-¿Otra cama?- Cuestiona elevando su brazo, de inmediato imagino que fabricará una de la nada. Rauda sujeté su mano entre mis dedos, sorprendida por mi propio atrevimiento.

-Hay suficiente espacio en ella, si gustas- Puedo sentir el calor en mis mejillas, debo ser un tomate humano ahora mismo.

-Claro...- Miró nuestras manos unidas, como un deja vu y yo la solté como si quemara. Para mi vergüenza estaba actuando como una inexperta...

Fuimos a la cama, yo a su espalda abrazándola y ella entre mis brazos mirándome con ese par de ojos brillantes y dulces. -Ustedes... ¿No sienten miedo?- Acomodé uno de sus mechones tras su oreja tras mi pregunta.

-Es una de muchas emociones... pero es poco frecuente- Claro, siendo inmortal, poderosos, hermosos... no se tendría mucho a que temer, salvo por la muerte y para ello solo un arma puede, no cualquiera la tiene. -Dejar de existir no es un miedo, es no dejar huella lo que nos preocupa, buscamos ser la digna creación de nuestros padres y ser el orgullo de nuestros hijos, ansiamos ser quienes admiren. El temor de un Lucendi suele estar anclado a sus seres queridos...-

-No somos tan diferentes los humanos de ustedes... deseamos cosas parecidas-

-Natsuki, cuando nos conocimos actúe de un modo que pudo ser desagradable para ti... una sesión suele ser suficiente y tanto el trato como los métodos midieron alrededor de 10 posibles fuentes, evaluaba a un Crecelius basada en los reportes. No podía ser amable ¿Lo comprendes?-

-¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que yo piense? ¿Por qué estás aquí conmigo?-

-¿No es obvio? Eres mi destino-

Destino, me disgustaba mucho que esa fuera su razón y no yo exactamente, estar con alguien porque un Celestial lo eligió... -Pienso que puedes estar malinterpretando las cosas... puede que haga parte de ese destino, pero no necesariamente sea de la manera en que tú crees- Yo no iba por ahí asumiendo que ella me amaría por una fantasía en una visión inverosímil. -Y aun así estás con Lorha...- Un pensamiento que no debí murmurar frunciendo el ceño.

-Asuntos por resolver, Natsuki... por ahora descansa- Me dió un beso en la frente y cual somnífero, no pasó demasiado antes de que cayera dormida. Junto a ella... por primera vez, la idea de dormir no fue angustiosa.


End file.
